Angels
by Ayame-chan
Summary: A young woman appears on the shores of Balamb. She's an exact replica of Rinoa, but has the cold eyes of Squall. Who is she? And how did she get here? [COMPLETE]
1. First of all...Disclaimers....

Final Fantasy VIII: Angels

~~Angels~~

by: Ayame-chan 

AYAME-CHAN SAYS: 

Ok, I admit, I was a bit dazed when I thought about this fic. And tired. And writing about a bazillion stories all at once. But this sort of popped into my head in a dream which mainly everything else in life comes through, ne? *The FF8 cast looks at her strangely* NE?!? 

Seifer: Ayame-chan, you're weird.

[she bonks him on the head]

Oh, shut up, I'm being NICE to you for once! You're lucky that I don't turn you into melted cheese. [he is silenced] That's what I thought. Anyways, the fic itself is a bit strange, for there are some...um...strange occurences coming about. And you've gotta finish the game or else be utterly confused. So, this takes place about two years after the Time Compression thingy. Now, on with the show!

_DISCLAIMERS:_

1) I do not own FF8 (although I wish I did as well as many others) or any of its characters. They all belong to yours truly, Squaresoft.

2) DON'T SUE ME PLEASE!!! Or flame me for that matter. This is my first FF8 fic I'm writing, so please be nice! I don't have any money, either, just my precious drawings and misc. FF8 paraphernalia. And I"m only writing this for the sake of entertainment and for my wild imagination to be satisfied.

3) Please be warned the SOME scenes might resemble those in Rurouni Kenshin as well as some characters. They belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and Sony. I wouldn't say it's actually a crossover, besides, I just couldn't resist!

Rinoa: Ayame-chan, are you okay?

Yes, I'm fine! Now, please let me continue!!!

4) Last but not least, the characters that I made up (Phoenix, Alex, Luna, etc.) belong to me! You'd have to ask me to use them because they're MINE! Bwuahahahahahahahaha.....

Zell: I think she's gone mad...

Squall: ...Whatever. I doubt it.

[gives them the Battousai glare] Hey, I heard you two! Stop standing around and get to work! (I'm such a nice author, aren't I?)


	2. The Coming of a Phoenix

Angels: The Coming of a Phoenix

The Coming of A Phoenix

_Ugh...w-where am I?_

A young woman, midnight hair with crimson streaks in it and sapphire eyes, awoke for what seemed like an endless sleep.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked.

She got up with a start, aware of what just happened to her and turned in the direction of the voice. She faced a woman in her mid fifties, wearing a white coat, and smiling as if in relief.

"It's amazing that you actually survived all those injuries," the woman commented, still smiling.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked suspiciously, but her voice was soft.

"My name is Doctor Kadowaki, the head doctor of this place," Dr. Kadowaki answered as she walked towards a small counter where a clipboard lay.

The young woman eyed her every movement, still a bit cautious. "Where am I?"

Dr. Kadowaki picked up the clipboard, took out a pen from her coat, and wrote on it. "Balamb Garden. Some of the residents here found you washed ashore on the beach."

"Balamb...Garden?" the young woman repeated as if the name was a foreign word she never heard of.

"Mmhm," Dr. Kadowaki hummed. She began walking back to the young woman. "Do you have any idea what happened to you, hon? When we found you, you had multiple fractures on your right leg and arm, a broken left leg, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, and a gunshot wound on your right shoulder."

The young woman's sapphire eyes widened as her injuries were being described. "I was hurt THAT bad?!?" _Funny, how come my wounds didn't heal like they were supposed to?_

"Yes, it's amazing that you're still alive, as I said. Usually, with that many injuries, a person can die," the doctor continued. "When Squall and Zell brought you in, you were unconscious, but still breathing. At first we all thought you were a person we knew whom you exactly look like." She laughed at that, reminiscing the incident as if it were yesterday. "But those red streaks in your hair and the color of your eyes when I checked carefully were completely different from hers. I had to shoo the boys out to be able to treat you." She smiled again, putting the clipboard down on the nightstand next to the bed. "An elixer can do wonders. You've been asleep for almost a week now. By the way, what's your name?"

The young woman smiled, trusting the doctor. It was a warm, gentle smile that made her sapphire eyes sparkle. "Phoenix. Phoenix Leonhart."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I'm stopping here. Wondering who in the world Phoenix is? Want me to tell? ....I can't. It's MY secret. Kakakakakakakakakaka.....*ahem* if you want the next chapter, then please e-mail me, k? 


	3. Confusion

Angels: Confusion

Confusion

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah! I thank you ALL for those who have reviewed and read. I had NO idea that I was going to get that many in just one day. Anyways, lots of people pointed out in the last chapter that it was just tooo short. I didn't realize that until I saw the actual fic itself on FF.net. You see, I write my stories alllll out on paper first, so I didn't know that 1 1/2 pages were going to be that short! This chapter's longer than the first one so thank you all! ~me

Phoenix stretched her slender arms up high. It had been two weeks since she was released fro mthe Infirmary and she was glad. After the first week in bed, it was driving Phoenix insane. She wanted to go outside, explore the Garden, and get the hell back home. But nooo, Dr. Kadowaki insisted that she stay until full recovery. So, all she could do was agree and look out the window, thinking about her sister, little brother, and all the childhood friends she left behind in battle. And the frustrating thing about all this was that she couldn't remember a damn thing on what happened to her to be injured so badly. All she could remember was falling, falling deep into the void of emptiness...

Phoenix shook her head at the thought, continuing to walk but at a much faster pace. _It wasn't your fault, it isn't your falut, it's that freakin' hell of a sorceress's fault for getting you into this mess..._

Something caught her eye and she turned her head.

"Training Center?" she asked herself and then paused. The people around her, both SeeD and cadets alike, looked at the sheathed sword around her hip and began whispering to one another, still staring. She frowned slightly and they disperesed in different directions. Phoenix gave a small sigh and headed towards the entrance of the center.

"Why do they keep on staring at me like that?" she murmured softly to herself. "It's as if I did something wrong..."

Dr. Kadowaki sat at her desk, examining the results of the blood tests. She had been asked by Cid and Edea to take a blood sample from their unexpected visitor and compare them to the DNA of everybody in the Garden. Kadowaki had asked why; Phoenix seemed to be a very amiable young girl, although a bit distant at times and didn't seem to be a threat to anyone.

"It's just that there's something odd about her," Edea had answered. "Yes, you're right, she doesn't seem to be a threat, but she looks so much like Rinoa. Don't you remember? When Squall and Zell had found her, they had mistaken her as Rinoa but she was right here talking to me the time they found her washed ashore. I just want to make sure..."

Dr. Kadowaki had almost finished through the list of comparison DNA and was about to toss the whole thing after not finding anything whatsoever until she passed Rinoa's and Squall's DNA. The two were right next to each other, one on top of the other. Coincidence, but that wasn't why Kadowaki had stopped. After taking another look at Phoenix's sample and back at Rinoa's and Squall's, she discovered something awfully strange.

"Oh Hyne..."

She reached for the phone and quickly began to dial the Headmaster's office.

Phoenix took down a T-Rexaur with ease. She gazed down at its mutilated carcass in frustration. _Geez, and those guys at the front said that THIS dino was the toughest monster to beat? I'd take Behemoth than this thing any day._ She saw something shimmering out of its body and bent down to pick it up. It was a screw. _Not to mention that I didn't even have to use my magic to kill it..._

"You fight pretty well for beating a T-Rexaur with only your weapon," a voice said from behind.

Phoenix freaked out a bit, still not used to being not the only person around. And she still didn't trust anybody except for Dr. Kadowaki. She turned around, her blue katana still in her hand, to her addressor.

It was Squall, leaning against a railing, his arms folded across his chest, similar sapphire eyes looking at her straight in the eye, and the Lionheart at his waist in the same position as Phoenix's sheath was. She looked away from him for a moment to sheath her katana away, its blue ember fading as it slid into the sheath.

"Well, I practiced a lot without using my magic ever since I learned how to hold a sword," she said quietly and looking back up at him to return the gaze.

She had learned from Dr. Kadowaki that Squall was one of the men who found her washed ashore, the Commander of Balamb Garden, and had the same last name as she did. The doctor also said to her that Squall had a cold and intimidating attitude that made others respect him yet be feared by him as well, but for some odd reason, Phoenix didn't feel intimidated nor feared. She felt as if she met him before...known him longer than she should have.

Squall only arched an eyebrow at her response, his eyes clearly seen to be thinking. Their staredown was interrupted by yet another voice.

"Hey, Squall, did you find her yet?" Rinoa's voice called out as she ran in.

Phoenix had to blink a few times in bewilderment. _Luna? No, it isn't her; she doesn't wear blue._

Rinoa greeted Squall with a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Phoenix couldn't help but be amused by Squall's reaction, who was trying not to grin or blush. Her thoughts were interrupted again when Rinoa turned around and called her name.

"Phoenix, isn't it? You've been in here since this morning, so would you like to join us for lunch?"

Rinoa's invitation was so warm and inviting that it flustered Phoenix a bit out of her shell that she so well kept closed.

"Um...sure."

She felt a bit out of place. Maybe a bit TOO out of place that Phoenix forgot to stop the spinning of the straw in her cup of hot chocolate. Zell, of course, was stuffing his face full of hot dogs and talking nonstop at the same time. Selphie sat on Irvine's lap, the two grinning like goofballs and barely touching their food as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Quistis and Rinoa were deep in conversation about Quistis' return as an Instructor. And Squall was, well, Squall was Squall. Sure, he said something once in a while, but most of the time he observed. And he didn't seem the type to talk openly, so Phoenix just tuned into Rinoa and Quistis' conversation.

"Hey Phoenix!" Zell's voice snapped her out of her daydreaming. 

Phoenix turned her head to look at Zell who had finished his lunch now and his tray was squeaky clean. He grinned his usual way of gretting people.

"You're new here, right? Why don't you tell us something about yourself? You've been so quiet that I could've mistaken you for a female version of Squall." He ignored the dirty look that Squall gave him and continued on. "So, do ya have any family or anything?"

She didn't know where to start and paused for a moment. Then she realized that Squall was staring at the spinning straw in her cup of hot chocolate and immediately put her hand over the cup to make it stop. "Um...well..."

But before Phoenix could answer, the PA system announced Cid's voice. "Would Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Phoenix come to the Headmaster's office? This is urgent. Thank you."

"I wonder what that was all about?" Quistis asked to nobody in particular. 

Zell grinned again. "Maybe he's got a mission booked for us. It's been a while."

"But why would Phoenix be called up as well?" Rinoa asked, concerned.

"It's probably 'cuz she can kick some serious ass," Zell suggested and then looked at Phoenix. "I saw you at the Training Center. You were so fast, I wouldn't even see you if it weren't for those streaks in your hair."

Phoenix took that as a compliment. "Thanks."

"Look, why don't we just take a looksee and go upstairs?" Irvine drifted back to the subject. "Cid's voice seemed desparate."

The feeling of cold metal against her throat was nothing new to Phoenix. Even if it was one of the people who befriended her, she wasn't scared. Actually she was pretty much used to that as she stared back at eyes a simliar shade to hers that were now flaming in anger and being held back by Zell.

"Matron, Headmaster, just what the HELL is going on?" Squall shouted. His outburst of emotion was very rare but known well among his friends. "Are you saying that Phoenix is related to BOTH Rinoa and me? How can that be possible?"

Edea didn't say anything, but Cid got up from his seat. "Squall, maybe Phoenix can explain. We got a call from Esthar and all parts of the world about strange occurences happening in the cities and surrounding areas. Even the monsters are different. They are all asking us and Galbadia for help."

Silence. Then Phoenix broke it, looking down at the floor.

"How in Hyne's name am I supposed to know what's going on?" she asked softly. Everybody turned in her direction. "I mean, I just got here. First thing I'm with my friends fighting Ultimecia and the next thing I find myself here. Personally, I didn't even KNOW that Garden still existed."

"Wait a second," Quistis spoke up, trying to figure things out. "What do you mean by that you and your friends were fighting Ultimecia? She's still alive? And what do you mean that Garden still existed?"

Phoenix looked up from the floor, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean by 'still alive'? Of course she's still alive. Been alive ever since I could remember." She refused to answer the second part of the question.

"Hold on a sec, Phoenix," Irvine intervened. "Are you fighting SORCERESS Ultimecia?"

"...Yeah, why?"

A very frightening look came to his face. "It's because WE killed her two years ago."

AUTHOR'S NOTE (once again): Okay, okay, very STRANGE, isn't it? You'll get to understand what's going on later on...that is if you still want me to continue. R/R plz!


	4. A Beautiful Flower Arrives in Style!

Angels: A Beautiful Flower Arrives in Style!

A Beautiful Flower Arrives in Style!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, a strange name, but you'll figure out why I named it...I hope. Anyways, I tend to ramble on and on about nothingness, but since it keeps my concentration going, I'm just going to ramble anyway. I thank you all so much for the reviews! This chapter introduces a new character, so it'll go back and forth from Phoenix's situation but still mainly stays with Phoenix, hopefully. Enjoy and e-mail me if you want more! Oh, and um... these [ ] means that it's a flashback or a dream just to let you know.

["Daddy, why did Mommy have to die?"]

Seifer awoke with a start. _It's that damn dream again._ He was with a little girl, both standing in the rain. The girl looked very similar to him; it was mainly the catlike eyes. She had her blond hair in pigtails, it curling against the curves of her face. She looked so sad, and it frightened him.

"Hey, Seifer, it's time to wake up, ya know?"

Raijin stood in the doorway, all decked out in his fisherman gear. It looked ridiculously small on him: the pants ankle high, shirt barely able to tuck in the pants, and the vest up to mid-chest length. He was a big man, and it was hard to find anything in Balamb that would be in his size.

Seifer got out of bed, brushing the wispy bands of blond away from his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for waking me. I'll be there in a sec. You and Fuj go on ahead."

"SURE?" Fujin's voice rang in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm sure, go on ahead."

Raijin nodded and left.

It had been two and a half years since he and his posse had left Balamb Garden. They became fishermen for the harbor. Well, it was mainly Seifer and Raijin fishing; Fujin just watched and pushed Raijin off of the dock if she was fed up with him. Nothing much had really happened since then and then those dreams came. He felt completely confused in those dreams, not knowing what to do or say. And that little girl frightened him to death. She looked so FAMILIAR, but he couldn't quite place it in his mind. Taking in a deap breath, he changed into his typical outfit of black pants, vest, and white trenchcoat. For some odd reason, he felt like today was going to be a really long day.

A young woman sat on top of the roof opposite of the posse's home, her braided blond hair blowing gently with the breeze. She stayed as still as a statue, invisible to the eye, but her catlike eyes followed every movement Seifer made as he left. She smiled wickedly to herself.

"I finally found you, Seifer."

"What do you mean that YOU defeated Ultimecia two years ago?" Phoenix repeated Irvine's words.

"We killed her in the future," Quistis explained, "when time was compressed."

"Time compression?" A horrified look came to Phoenix's face. "No..."

Edea laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, gesturing to sit down.

"Phoenix, can you at least explain to us about your past?" she suggested gently. "Maybe if we know about your past, then we can figure out why you are here. And we can also find out why turmoil is taking place all around the world at the same time."

Phoenix let herself be guided to a seat, still dazed. _Time compression? No, if they beat Ultimecia in the future then time in all parts will be..._

"Everyone, sit down," Edea told the others. They sat. She then held Phoenix's hand for comfort like a mother to her child. "Let Phoenix explain."

"I-I don't know where to start..." Phoenix stuttered.

"Do you remember your parents?"

She nodded, eyes closed. "Yeah, I do, but vaguely. I never knew their names. Just called them 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', nothing more. They died when my sister and I were seven, leaving us alone to take care of two younger siblings."

"You have a sister?" Edea asked gently again.

Phoenix opened her eyes now, looking at the floor, and nodded, her eyes dream-like. "I have a twin sister and a dead one who was three years younger than we were. I also have a little brother who was born just before my parents died."

"Let me ask you, does your entire family know ho to junction magic without equipping a guardian force?"

This time Phoenix looked up at the former sorceress in surpise. "How did you--"

"I can feel it in you, my child," she replied, smiling softly. "You are a sorceress, aren't you?"

While Phoenix told her narrative of her past, the others listened on silently, totally speechless. 

_She...she doesn't LOOK like one..._Zell thought.

_To be able to hide her power, how come I didn't realize that? _Rinoa thought among the same lines.

"Well, I guess so," Phoenix continued. "My mother was a sorceress, but she distributed her powers among the four of us, so there's a little bit in everyone. But most of it is within me, my twin, and my younger sister. Since she's dead, though, some of the power had returned to me."

"So, it used to be divided among the first three," Rinoa said thoughtfully.

"More or so, yes."

Just then, the phone rang. Cid reached over to grab it. After a few moments, he hung up and looked gravely at the gang.

"I just got a call from the President of Esthar. The city is changing much more rapidly than the other cities and panice is now starting to settle in with the civilians," he said and looked at Phoenix but addressed to everybody. "I want you all to go. It's more than just a two-person mission. Phoenix, can you help?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry for this to be such short notice, everyone," he apologized. "But President Loire wants SeeD's help right away. There is no time to prepare. Leave on the Ragnarok in 1400 hours."

The once peaceful metropolis of Esthar was now of one of chaos that suddenly erupted after nineteen years of rule under Laguna Loire. By just landing on the Airstation, Squall and the others could tell that there was something extremely wrong. It didn't feel like the Esthar that they knew. Hell, it didn't even LOOK like it.

"How come I feel so strange?" Selphie asked when she bounced onto the ground. "It's as if I'm missing something. What about you guys?"

"Same here," Rinoa said behind her. She hopped off the Ragnarok as soon as Selphie was out, being the last one, and streched out. "I feel so tired for some reason."

Squall looked at her in concern, but Phoenix explained, "You're just not used to the anti-magic field here, that's all."

"Anti-magic field? I didn't know that was used here. I thought it was only in the D-District Prison."

"So do ya mean that this is the Esthar you know, Phoenix?" Zell asked.

She frowned as they looked at the chaotic metropolis before their eyes. "...Some of it looks familiar, but some doesn't."

"What do you mean by that?"

That question came from Squall who was silent the entire time they were on Ragnarok. The look he gave to Phoenix was still one of doubt.

_Man, he STILL doesn't trust me..._she thought as she put a hand on her hip. _Well, whatever._ "What I mean is that some parts of Esthar I recognize while others I didn't even know that were there."

At that time, about a dozen cars drove in. Piles of people streamed out of them, mainly soldiers, but some were officials. Three of the officials were easily recognized: Kiros and Ward in their presidential aide uniforms and Laguna in his normal attire. The sight of Laguna made Squall stiffen, as Rinoa could tell when she wrapped her arms around his. News came in a couple of weeks ago in Garden (which Squall found out long before that), the last time Laguna had visited, was that the president of Esthar was Squall's father. Of course, Squall didn't take it easily. Time and time again whenever Laguna's name was mentioned, he'd loathe it and walk away from the subject. Now he was just getting used to Laguna's presence...sort of.

Laguna approached the SeeDs timidly. He scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, sorry for calling you in on such short notice," he looked at Squall for a moment and then at Quistis, just to get rid of the tension. "As you guys can tell, there's...ah...some problems..."

"Laguna, just get to the point," Squall cut in.

Laguna took a deep breath and breathed out deeply as he continued on. "Basically, things are changing. Buildings are disappearing and being replaced, people pop out of nowhere, and an anti-magic field has been set up somewhere which we don't know where it is."

"That's been occuring everywhere in the world," Squall pointed out.

"But by the looks of it, you've taken the worst of what we've seen over the Ragnarok," Phoenix observed, totally oblivious to the tension that was in the air between Squall and Laguna. _Looks too much like home..._

Laguna looked at Phoenix and nodded. "Yeah...You're Phoenix, right? Atamos told me about you."

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you meet..."

Just then, another car arrived, but it looked totally different in style. Unlike the light colored air cars of Esthar, this one was a mixture of navy blue and black; they were the colors of the night. The windows were tinted so dark that neither the driver nor its passengers were visible. An insignia that looked similar to SeeD's was on the hood of the car. It braked to a stop, and what seemed like an elderly man got out. He wasn't elderly at all, actually, when he turned around. He was a young man who looked around Ellone's age with silver hair. In other worlds, a true Estharian with cold violet eyes that seemed to glow. Like Phoenix, he took on a dark attire: black trenchcoat, black pants, and a black shirt. On the back of the trenchcoat, however, was that same SeeD-like insignia. His heavy boots thudded on the ground as he walked towards the gang.

"Glad to see that you're alive and well, Phoe," the man said, smiling somewhat evilly.

"It's nice to see you, too, Atamos," she replied, maintaining an expressionless face. She arched an eyebrow, continuing to stare at him.

_This guy's really creepy-looking..._ Selphie thought. 

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked Atamos.

For the first time in his life, Laguna had nothing to say. It wasn't that he didn't have ANYTHING to say, it was just that the guy freaked him out.

Atamos walked toward Phoenix until they were face to face and leaned forward, whispering in her ear. What he said was so low of a tone that nobody could hear what was being said, but everyone could tell it was something serious because Phoenix's eyes widened in shock. After the message was delivered, they faced each other again. 

"You can't be serious..." Phoenix murmured.

"It is, at least that's what we've seen so far," Atamos replied as he walked back to the vehicle. "I'm counting on your family to complete this mission. The sooner she's gone, the sooner time returns to normal. That is all."

"So, wait," He paused as Phoenix stopped him. "Lily is getting her father NOW?"

Atamos then continued walking and entered in the vehicle. "Yes. Expect her back sometime soon."

The blond woman could tell that Seifer felt that he was being watched. Every now and then when he and his posse were fishing, he would glance up at the rooftops and she would have to hide from sight. _Damnit, why the hell does he ALWAYS have to be so sharp?_

Then something caught her eye. She was not the only one on the rooftops. A black shadow hopped from each rooftop. The woman's catlike eyes narrowed. _Shit! Why the hell do those freaks always get in the way?!?_

It perched itself on the roof opposite of her and stared at its targets for a moment. And then in a blink of an eye, it charged forward to its seemingly oblivious prey.

The woman crouched down even more, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"That's just great, Almasy, you just HAD to let on of them find you, didn't you?" she muttered to herself and then smirked. "Well, like Dad always said, fight your opponent with style. And Lilian Almasy," she stood up, preparing to jump off the roof, "arrives in style!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES (once again...aren't you tired of me?): And yes, I stop here. Now, I know what you guys are thinking: "What the hell?!?". Weeeellllll, I'll explain in the next chapter...sort of. R/R plz!! ~Ayame-chan 


	5. Reunion of Two Times

Angels: Reunion of Two Times

Reunion of Two Times

AUTHOR'S NOTES: 0_o Lack of sleep is getting onto me. Sorry for not posting up the next chapter, I'm kinda in the stage where I'm typing up six different stories at once. But, anyhoo, this is the next chapter and hopefully I'll put up the next one soon whenever I get around to writing it. See, I'm in the process of writing it while posting it up on FF.net as well. Get my point? Bascially, I think that's what everybody does. ::her twin, Ayanami_Chan, yells at her:: Okay, MOSTLY everybody except fer my twin over here. Anyhoo, there is a Card Captor Sakura and Outlaw Star alert. Yes, I did put the main character of each in here, but they've been warped to be able to fit into my story. So, like I said before, it's not REALLY a true crossover. Slightly, but not entirely. ::hears the murmers of the FF8 cast:: I know, I know! But they fit into here, okay? *Seifer* Sure, they do.... ::she bonks him on the head:: Would you do your work before I take you out of the story and turn you into a pink bunny rabbit? [once again, he is silenced] Good. (As you can see, I've been REALLY out of whack all this week with my insomniac stage going on once again. Enough rambling, on with the show!)

"Bonzai!!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs as she side-kicked the shadow in mid-air and landing on the ground softly into a crouching position.

Seifer and his posse looked at her strangely. The shadow plummeted into a nearby _Timber Maniacs_ stand, but quickly sprung up, hissing like a cat.

_What the hell?_ Seifer thought.

Lily stood up from her previous position, still gazing dangerously at the shadow, her head cocked arrogantly to the side with a hand on her hip.

"I'm very sorry, but I can't you freaks get in the way," she chided as the shadow's hisses became to growling, fierce snarls.

Seifer didn't let his eyes stray from Lily standing in front of him, trying to figure out who she was in association to him and his posse. Lily, unlike Phoenix, took the tomboy role. Her blonde hair was tied up in a tight braid to keep from any strands going to her face. She wore a very baggy pair of pants that was tied around tightly by a shoe-sized belt around her hips, a short white shirt that covered the top of her stomach, and a very long, unbuttoned, navy blue vest that fell to her ankles, and a very clunky pair of black boots that looked similar to his. The sight of her was both tomboyish and seductive in a way. But that wasn't what Seifer was mezmorized by; it was the way she looked EXACTLY like the little girl in his dreams that haunted him. The features were just modified a bit to fit her youthful age of late teens. 

On Lily's wrists were leather gauntlets like Zell's with the tips cut off. She fell into a martial arts stance as the shadow began to multiply. The crowd that it and Lily had attracted were now running for their lives at it surrounded the four.

"I'm assuming that you guys didn't bring your weapons," Lily addressed them, still keeping her eyes on the shadows as they began to circle around like a house of mirrors. "But you can still fight, can you?"

They nodded as the shadows finally stopped circling, its blurring images fading back into solid.

"But wait a second, who are you?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah, you just can't barge in and tell us to fight, ya know?" Raijin added.

"EXPLAIN," Fujin commanded.

"I'll explain as soon as we finish off these goons," Lily replied impatiently as she jumped to the offensive when the shadows sprung forward to attack.

They were fast, but they weren't as fast as Lily. She took out the first two coming towards her in one single sweep without any use of magic whatsoever. She had managed to keep the shadows at bay, but some had sneaked past her and converged on the posse who took them out with some difficulty. It took a while, but one by one, they began to disappear and eventually the shadows were gone altogether.

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin were panting lightly after they were done due to the face that they hadn't been practicing in two years with their fists and also due to the fact that they had never fought as fast as an enemy that they just took out moments before. Lily, however, didn't seem to break a sweat.

"Okay," Seifer continued. "Now can you tell us who the hell are you?"

"The name's Lily," Lily answered.

A pause. "And?"

"Look," she said impatiently. "I came all the way from Esthar to pick up your lazy asses and take you back. If it wasn't for me coming here on time, then those freaks that you just fought would've gotten you for sure."

"Oh and so you expect us to come along quietly like children, just like that?" he retorted with even greater impatience. Lily was starting to get on his nerves.

"Yah, we need an explaination than just that, ya know?" Rajin added.

Fujin just nodded in agreement.

Lily heaved out a sigh of frustration and took a folded paper out of her front pocket.

"If you REALLY must know, then here. That will explain it all," she replied, just as impatient as Seifer was with an even similar attitude. And then she muttered under her breath. "Geez, Atamos BETTER give me a good pay after all of this."

Seifer opened the paper and began reading it, his posse loover over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Compressed worlds?" Then he looked up at Lily. "But wait a sec, didn't time decompress AFTER Ultimecia was defeated? That's what I've heard."

"Apparently not," she replied. "The decompression lasted only for a short period of time. The reason why is that Ultimecia was defeated in the future, not the past."

"MEANING?" Fujin asked.

"Meaning that Ultimecia still exists in other times," Lily conclued. "...Including mine."

A scarred young man with auburn hair slept in the cockpit of the Ragnarok, snoring slightly. His feet were up on the controls as he leaned back in his chair to the point where he almost is about to fall off. A small headset was one his head like the ones that telephone operators used. He seemed to be having a pleasant dream when all of a sudden, a loud beeping noise came to his ear, knocking him and the chair off balance. A computer monitor came from above the fallen man.

"Gene," it said in a metallic voice. "Lily has returned from her mission."

The man named Gene got up from the floor, groping the controls as a balance. The headset was now in his hands and he rubbed his left ear to soothe the pain.

"Thanks for telling me, Gillian," he said to the monitor. "And for rudely waking me up from my nap."

Some noises came from the headset and he had to put it back on. 

"Hey, Gene, would you open up, please?" Lily's voice commed in.

"Okay, okay, gotcha..."

The gate to the hangar opened up as Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin gawked in mysterious awe. Well...the majority gawked. Fujin just kinda stared wide-eyed in amazement.

"Okay, guys, come on up," Lily muttered to them as she entered the hatch.

"Shit, since when did you get the Ragnarok?" Seifer swore.

"The hell are you talking about? We've had the Ragnarok for years, just modified it a bit for our own personal use," she explained as if she was telling them that they were idiots and didn't get with the program.

"You gotta be kidding me, why modifications?"

The orphanage gane followed Phoenix around Esthar after their little welcoming committee ended. Some parts of Esthar were immediately recognized in which they really didn't need a guide to help them through: the shopping area, Odine's Laboratory (which looked a little bit shabby in their minds), and the Presidential Palace to name some. But then they entered into a totally different area which they've never seen before. It was one of the residential downtown areas of Estar: a really dirty one as a matter of fact. The city was famous for its few crimes per year and clean streets, but the area that the orphanage gang was entering was totally the opposite of that. Graffitti descecrated the buildings, various piles of trash was scattered about, dim lights, and homeless people everywhere. Everyone assumed that this was now Phoenix's time.

They finally passed through the downtown section into yet another residential area that looked normal for the lower middle class Estharians. They stopped in front of the gates of a dojo, one that was a completely unique style from the other Estharian homes. It looked...Japanese. A majestically beautiful Japanese dojo as well.

"Well, this is where I live," Phoenix said to her awe-strucked friends as she opened the gates.

Yet another look-a-like Rinoa sat on the porch reading a bunch of papers in her hand, but had lavender streaks in her hair. She was even more revealing than Phoenix, wearing a dark tank top with her pants. Her long hair was left alone and slid behind her shoulders and she looked up from her work, recognizing Phoenix, immediately left the paperwork and ran to her with a hug.

"Oh Hyne! I knew it! You're still alive, Sis!" she said gleefully.

Phoenix laughed, hugging her twin back. "It's nice to see you too, Sis."

Phoenix's twin let go of the embrace and looked at the orphanage gang questionably.

_Who're they?_ Sapphire asked Sapphire.

Phoenix smiled assuringly. _Don't worry, just friends._

Rinoa felt a twinge of aura from somewhere and winced a bit, making Squall to look at her with worry.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just an itch," she assured him.

"These're the people who found me," Phoenix introduced and began introductions individually. "This is Squall, that's Rinao, over there's Zell, next to him's Selphie and Irvine, and that's Quistis. You guys, this is my twin sister, Luna."

"That's me!" Luna greeted in her own happy-go-lucky style.

Everybody exhanged their own greetings. Once that was doen, Phoenix continued. "Luna, you got the reports?"

"Yeah, just now," Luna replied, pointing back at the papers she left at the porch. 

Phoenix looked around as if someone was missing. "Where's Alex?"

Her twin sister grinned. "Sleeping. Since you've been gone, poor guy's been training nonstop. I finally was able to convince him to go to sleep for once."

Phoenix sighed, but smiled. "I better go wake him up. Keep them company, will you?"

"Sure, no prob."

Phoenix went inside the home, leaving her twin sister with a very confused orphanage gang.

"So...let me get this straight..." Zell said after a couple minutes of silence. "You're Phoenix's twin sister?!?"

Luna couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Yeah."

"And you two have a little brother?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

Zell, as usual, was a bit startled as the facts began to sink in. "Whoa..."

"Bet he looks just like you two," Selphie added.

Luna gave once again a small laugh. "Oooohhh....he SORTA looks like us, but he looks more like our father."

Squall arched an eyebrow at this statement. _What does she mean by that?_

A young, look-a-like Squall, around twelve, was sprawled on his bed, snoring quite loudly. He only wore a white tank and boxers; the rest of his clothes, including his Flame Saber, were scattered on the floor. Phoenix slid the door open. "Alex?"

She sighed at the sight her little brother made and set a hand on her hip as she stood in between the doorway. Shaking her head, she entered Alex's room as quietly as she could. She quickly made her way through his messy bedroom to his bed. Skillfully lifting up a sheet from underneath, she pulled it out from under him making him tumble down to the floor and waking him up.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" he yelled out, totally awake and rubbing sleep away from his eyes.

Phoenix teasingly smiled at him. "And hello to you too, sleepyhead."

Alex immediately sat up from the floor. "Sis!"

She let out a gentle laugh, kneeling down next to him. "Yep, I'm back. Get changed, we have some company."

Even though they looked alike, Luna was the exact opposite of her twin sister. She was a couple of minutes older, but that wasn't all. From the start, she was immediately outgoing unlike Phoenix who was rather more shy and the type that you had to talk to first to get to know her better. Squall didn't notice it before, but there were bracelets on her wrists, beautiful ones with intricate designs that you can slip off easily. Phoenix had iron gauntlets, although it was hard to tell. Rinoa felt a strange bond between the twins; it was as if she had known them for years.

"What?!? So you're saying that there's a Garden here as well?!?" Selphie exclaimed at the news.

"Weelll...it's not REALLY one to train SeeDs," Luna said cautiously. Squall looked at her suspiciously, but let her continue. "See, after our parents died, we were sent to our only other living relative which was our aunt. She lived in Angel's Orphanage just a couple miles north of Esthar in the mountains. It's where all the orphans left behind in the second sorceress war went to, usually for training and whatnot."

"So you mean that it's similar to Garden, but not exactly," Quistis concluded.

"Wait a second," Rinoa intervened. "The only sorceress war I remembered was seventeen years ago against Sorceress Adel when she ruled over Esthar. There was _another_ sorceress war in your time?" _Oh, please, oh please, don't let it be involving me..._

"Our family was involved in that war," Luna replied with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "That caused the loss of our sister against---"

"---Sorceress Ultimecia," Phoenix finished as she walked back on the porch with Alex following behind her. He still wore the white tank but managed to wear a pair of jeans and had his Flame Saber strapped on his back.

The gang kinda stared at Alex as he made his entrance. He was not the ordinary twelve year old as one could see. Alex was fairly tall for his age, medium built that was clearly seen by the muscles in his arms, and had this clear focus of determination in his sapphire eyes just like Squall's were even though he looked like he had just been sleeping due to the mass of tangles in his dark hair.

"No way..." Zell breathed.

_He looks just like Squall..._ Rinoa thought. 

"This is our little brother, Alex," Phoenix introduced.

He just politely waved.

"Well, let's get started!" Luna shouted out in pure joy. "We'll fill you in on all the details Atamos sent us."

"Atamos?" Rinoa repeated the name.

"Oh, you know, the guy who was talking to Phoenix. He's our boss."

"But he looks so young..." Quistis observed.

Luna giggled. "Looks can be deceiving, let me warn you. Although he looks our age, he really isn't."

"Yeah, an old geezer who goes after--oof!" Alex was quieted by Phoenix with a bonk on the head.

"Not now, Alex. We've got work to do."

"Helllooooo!!!" a sweet, honey voice called out behind them. 

Everyone turned around to find a red-head woman with a nine year old girl. The red-head waved.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Got a letter!" she greeted cheerfully.

The nine year old's expression next to her beamed as she saw the sight of Phoenix and ran to her. "Phoenix!!!! You're alive!!!"

The girl wrapped her arms around Phoenix's waist because that was how tall she could be able to hug an adult.

"Hey, Sakura, how's it going?" Phoenix asked.

Sakura was a petite girl for her age with mousy brown hair cut to the bottom of her ears in tomboyish style that was held up by a large while headband, chocolate-brown eyes, and small features that made her look like a cute, innocent, little girl. She wore a school uniform that was light blue and white in color and a brown satchel was strapped on her back. It looked fairly big, but didn't seem heavy at all on Sakura's slim shoulders.

"Just fine!" she smiled charmfully.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Megan," Luna said to the red head.

"Oh, no problem, besides, Mr. Wolfe was pretty busy this past week or so, so he didn't mind too much," Megan replied.

Megan was around Phoenix and Luna's age with short, auburn hair that curled against her chin, and bright, emerald eyes. She looked like she was someone who worked on ships as a technician.

"That's a relief," Phoenix said.

The satchel on Sakura's back began to move, focusing all attention onto it. A little creature popped out, one that looked like a stuffed animal. It was a pale yellow in color and stared at Sakura with beady black eyes, floating at least six feet above the ground.

"Ah, finally some fresh air!" it said with a slightly southern accent, stretching its arms. "Sakura, you should've told me that it was clear to come out!"

"W-what is that thing?!?" Zell and Irvine managed to say, pointing at the creature and a bit freaked out.

Selphie and Rinoa were entranced by its...uh...cuteness. "Oh, it's sooo CUTE!!!"

"...." That was Squall, who as usual, didn't comment.

"Looks like a stuffed animal come to life," Quistis murmured.

Apparantly the creature heard her. "I am NOT a stuffed animal!" It floated triumphantly in front of the orphanage gang. "I am the powerful and awesome guardian, Kereberos! Sworn to guard the Triad cards---"

"Which you lost..." Alex muttered who was bonked on the head again but this time by Kereberos.

"I did NOT lose them! Sakura did."

"Hey! It's not my fault! Aren't you supposed to be the guardian who protects them, K-chan?" Sakura pointed out.

Kereberos went into a fit of rage. "Argh! Stop calling me K-chan!!"

"I would if you had a shorter name and stopped calling me a Card Captor!"

"Well, it's your fault in the first place----"

"Hey, what the hell's going on?" Lily's voice interrupted.

Once again, everybody's attention was focused in another direction. Lily and Gene stood at the gates. Squall's teeth gritted in a seething anger to the people behind them, particularly one: Seifer.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Once again, I'm stopping here. My fingers are tired of typing. And yes, Squall and Rinoa popped out a bunch of kids, but that's how I would picture them if they lived happily ever after. My friend, Celestial Senshi, thought it a tad bit confusing, but I don't. If it is, please tell me so that I can clarify in the next chapter, ok? 

Ayame-chan


	6. A Mission Mishap

Angels: A Mission Mishap

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm really, really, sorry for not posting this up soon! Ya see, I have STAR testing this week, and I kinda just got too busy! Well, anyway, there is a scene which kinda resembles the movie Charlie's Angels, so you have been warned!

A Mission Mishap

Lily saw the expression on Squall's face and shook her head in vain.

"Man, I KNEW that this wasn't a good idea..." she muttered.

Seifer smiled his typical, arrogant smile at the gang. "Well, if it ain't Puberty Boy and his gang. Long time no see."

Zell struggled to control his temper, fists clenched. "Freakin' hell..."

Luna put a firm grip on his shoulder to keep him from lashing out at Seifer. He was a bit surprised by the strength of her grip despite having such a delicate frame.

"Well, everyone's here," Phoenix said to the silent crowd and began walking back to the home. "Let's go."

"Wait." --she stopped--- "Why are THEY here?" Squall growled. Rinoa wrapped his hand around hers for some comfort. He gripped it tightly.

"Coincidence, ya know?" Raijin shrugged his shoulders. "We didn't think that we'd meet you guys here, ya know?"

"The reason why they're here is because Alexander specifically asked us to gather all those who were involved in the Time Compression," Phoenix answered Squall's question with a casual tone. "That's including Seifer and his posse."

"Then what about Sis?" Irvine asked. "She was involved, too."

She didn't answer that question. 

Instead, Luna changed the subject. "Look, whatever happened in the past, drop it. Having grudges are NOT going to help on what we have to do." She addressed to everyone, but was aiming at Squall and Zell specifically. 

"But why do WE have to help?" Quistis asked, trying to make a point. "Aren't you guys supposed to be fighting Ultimecia?"

"And isn't it a SeeD's goal to get rid of a sorceress who threatens the entire planet?" Luna countered. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you're safer with us than letting you be while chaos is roaming around the place. It's better to attack rather than be attacked by Ultimecia's goons, believe me."

Phoenix placed the stack of papers on the table. Because the home was set in Japanese style, the interior was set in the same style as well. The table they were gathered at was low and rather small, so either you sat on top of your feet or lay around the room on your respective side. Weapons were in another room; the twins did NOT want any blood to be spilled.

Lily sat nonchalantly on the floor, resting her head on her knees with her back against the wall. She looked rather bored. "So, what did Atamos send us now?"

"Basically, for now anyway, we're going to crash a party where the top leaders of the world are meeting at," Phoenix explained. There was a device in front of her where she pressed a button to project an image of a tall, thin man. "That's Princeton Deling, the grandson of the murdered President Deling II five years ago. He's a young, arrogant, and clever enterpreneur who's currently running for the President of Deling City right now. He's boomed a big industry of computer-controlled cars that are ecologically safe. Nice guy on the outside, donating large amounts of money to charities, and so forth, but he's also running the black market of selling Anigomos. It's an illegal drug that can take over a person's mind. Kind of like hallucinogens, to put it at that." The projection faded into yet another image. This time, it was a crystalline mansion or castle. The style was so familiar that Squall and the others could've sworn it was Ultimecia's castle.

"That's..." Rinoa trailed off, shocked.

"You got it, Ultimecia's castle," Luna replied, smiling grimly. "Well, one of them, anyway."

"One?!?" Zell exclaimed. "Whaddya mean ONE of them? There's more?!?!?!?"

"Calm down, Chicken wuss," Seifer commented. "Let the twins speak."

"I ain't takin' orders from you!" Zell snarled.

"Would you two just shut up and let us continue?" Lily interrupted, a tad bit annoyed.

The look in her eyes told them to do as she said or else. Zell sat back down, muttering an apology while Seifer just leaned back to his original position. Phoenix continued.

"Ultimecia has a lot of castles all scattered about in each of the major countries and one up in the sky which is her main fortress. Our goal is to take out each and every castle down to reveal the location of the main one."

Selphie politely raised her hand. "But isn't Ultimecia's castle in the sky located right above Matron's home?"

"Chain's been cut off and it's not floating freely in the sky," Gene answered, the first words he said since he came back. "So that's why we have to take away the castles on the ground."

Selphie looked a bit disappointed. "Oh."

"Anyways," Phoenix continued again. "The crystalline mansion is the closest one that we can reach right now. It's located a couple of miles north of Esthar."

"So, what are we going to do?" Squall asked.

"Try and find out some info on how Deling is associated with Ultimecia," Luna answered. "Think about it: the Deling family were already wealthy, but why in the world would they want to get even wealthier and control the world? Once we find out the cause, take Deling into questioning and destroy the castle."

"That doesn't seem too hard," Seifer murmured.

Luna eyed him for a moment, then continued on. "You might say that when you're done with the mission. Looks can be deceiving. This isn't a typical mission that you might be used to. Deling knows that our organization is onto him, so we have to do our best to remain hidden or else suffer under Ultimecia's control."

"Ultimecia's a lot stronger than what you've experienced," Lily explained. "Not only can she take your magic away from you, she can also manipulate people through mind control. Kinda like how Ellone can go back into the past, but she can control the present."

"I see..." Rinoa observed.

"So, how are we going to take this on?" Selphie asked eagerly.

"Angel is a very famous singer in our time," Luna answered. "She's renown throughout Esthar and is our top decoy among our organization. Either me or Phoenix will be her..."--she paused for a moment, thinking---"Nah, Phoenix, you do it."

An indignant protest came from her twin. "Hey!"

"You sing better than me, so don't complain."

Phoenix rolled her eyes and relaxed back into her original position. 

"And we need two guys to be bodyguards; any volunteers?" Luna asked.

Gene tiredly waved his hand. The briefing was making him sleepy, but he snapped back to reality when he felt eyes burning at him. 

"What?" he asked, confused. 

Luna just shook her head. "Nothing, should've guessed."

Gene was about to respond to the comment, but then thought the better of it and remained silent.

Zell waved his hand eagerly. "Hell, sign me up, too. Better than doing nothing."

Luna nodded. "Okay... now that's settled, I'll give out the other orders tomorrow."

"H-hold up, that's it?" Zell asked incredulously.

Luna smiled. "Well...no. Phoe's part is probably the most important because she ahs to be accepted. The party isn't held 'till tomorrow night, but she's gotta go in the morning to confirm her invitation and explore around the castle to find anything suspicious."

"So me and Sakura're out of the picture for now, huh?" Alex asked despondently.

"Don't worry, Alex," Phoenix assured. "You two just gather some info while we're gone, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Rinoa looked a bit amused. Alex was just like Squall, looking for some action besides just gathering information.

"Well, we've got a long day tomorrow, so let's get some rest, huh?" Luna concluded.

Early the next morning, a dark limo pulled up in front of Deling's mansion. All the windows were tinted so nobody could be seen except for the driver, a man in dark uniform with a cap put on so low that his eyes were hidden. The only thing that Princeton Deling could tell was that the driver was young with dark brown hair with what seemed to be a small scratch on his face.

The limo pulled up to a stop and the door swung upen in front of Deling and his servants. A rather tall man got out, his auburn hair ruffled to look like it was made out of puzzle pieces. He wore strictly a black suit and dark sunglasses that reflected in the sunlight. On the other side of the limo came out yet another man wearing the same apparal. However, he was a bit smaller than the other with blonde hair and what seemed to be a tattoo etched on the side of his face, yet just as strong by the ripples that formed around his sleeves. Deling felt a bit intimidated by them, he being tall and thin in stature with ice blue eyes that stood out with his midnight hair. He assumed, though, that they were Angel's bodyguards by the way they rigidly stood. The man with auburn hair leaned back slightly, stretching out his hand to the opening of the door. A slender one grabbed it and lifted itself up.

Phoenix stepped out of the limo as gracefully as she could. She had changed her appearance completely in style. Instead of the dark clothing and trenchcoat that she usually wore, she put on a white spaghetti strap tank and a long, flowy skir that fell into different shades of blue with a revealing slit on her right side. Her hair was tied up into a delicate bun, held up by a deadly dagger-like pin, and not in its usual style of being tied back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. She let the crimson strands of hair curl loosely around her face. Her sapphire eyes were decorated by a light shade of glasses, to keep the sun out of her eye.

Deling absolutey fell in love with the beauty of his entertainer for the party this evening. He came towards her, lifting her delicate hand to kiss it with his dry lips.

"Angel, my dear, it's a pleasure that you could come," Deling eagerly said, his eyes gazing deep into her own.

Gene was glad that he had really, really black sunglasses or else Deling would notice the deathglare that he gave him.

Phoenix just giggled lightly, returning Deling's gaze. "Oh, I thank you for inviting me, Mister Deling," she replied with a beautiful British accent. "I've always been wondering how enterpreneur's extravagant masquerades would be like."

Zell had to muster all the will he could to stay calm. _Shit, I didn't know that she could talk like that! That's so cool!!_

Deling began leading Phoenix in as courteous as he could, becoming a gentleman. "Just call me Princeton, Angel. Princeton." 

Gene and Zell followed behind them along with the servants. Squall watched them go in the limo, tipping up the cap and driving away. _Man, I hope this works_.

Irvine strung softly against the wires of his guitar, concentrating at the notes in front of him. Luna had given him the role of the guitarist in the "band" that Esthar's mercenaries had used for their operations using Angel, a famous singer known throughout the world who had the ability to entrance them with her voice. The notes he looked at were pretty easy to know, and he was getting familiar with them and the song itself. Rinoa and Selphie were singing softly by themselves, familiarizing with the lyrics. They were to be the backup singers. Raijin was in charge of the percussion instruments. Why, Irvine didn't know, but he hoped he played well. All of them were practicing alone until Phoenix got to the rehearsal. Being in one of Ultimecia's castles was kind of creepy, even if it is one of Deling's mansions and very beautiful in its own mysterious way. 

He thought back to the mission. Besides him, Sephie, Rinny, and Raijin, everybody else was a part of the crowd in the party. He didn't know what they had, but he what he did know was that Seifer had a very special part with Quistis. Otherwise, why else would those two be dragged off by Lily?

The party was starting, everyone in their spots and micropieces turned on. Or, at least, that's what everybody thought. This was one of the most intricate and most difficult mission that Zell had every been him, he had to admit. Hell, he would take on a fight against Galbadia than this anyday. When will that day come, he wasn't sure.

Everybody invited to the party arrived as scheduled. Phoenix now changed her wardrobe to an elegant dress that looked simliar to Julia's so many years ago as she stood in front of the microphone. Irvine began to play the introduction, then after everything just sort of fell into place as Phoenix began to sing. The orphanage gang could now tell why Luna told her sister to take the role of Angel instead of her: her voice was beautiful. It was both deep and seductive:

_A smoky room, a small café _

_They come to hear you play _

_And drink and dance the night away..._

The elevator doors opened as Seifer entered, fashionably late, with Quistis and Fujin on either arm. They were also dressed formally.

"Damn, why the hell do I have to be with you?" Quisits muttered to herself.

Seifer heard and let the comment slide as grinned, answering the question. "Why, Instructor, don't you like my company?"

Once again she muttered, "No..."

But Seifer grinned even more making Quistis resisting the urge to punch him.

_I sit out in the crowd and close my eyes _

_Dream you're mine...._

Fujin, who had taken off her patch to reveal a crystalline ruby eye, began listening to the song. "SINGER?"

"Hyne," Seifer murmured as he began to listen as well. "Is that Phoenix? She's good..."

"Yeah, incredible," Quistis agreed.

"_Hey, would you guys get going? Princeton's approaching you!_ " Luna's voice yelled into their hidden mircropieces.

"Hey, I'm just taking my time," Seifer casually replied.

Luna, who was halfway across the room sitting on the balcony having an appetizer, rolled her eyes as a waiter approached her. 

"Would you like another refill, Miss?" he asked, gesturing to the empty champagne glass.

Luna smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "Sure, thank you very much."

He handed her another glass, replacing the old one and left. Luna herself had also changed her appearance to escape any detection of being a twin. The colors of her eyes were grey and her facial features were slightly altered with a little makeup powdered on. She couldn't stand it, but it had to be done.

_Hey, Sis, how much did you find out?_ she asked, staring into the glass.

_Not much, but Deling had a room he left out while he was giving me a tour of the castle,_ her twin answered, still singing:

_But you don't know _

_You don't even know that I am there _

_I wish that I was in your arms _

_Like that Spanish guitar _

_And you would play me through the night _

_'Till the dawn _

_I wish you'd hold me in your arms _

_Like that Spanish guitar _

_All night long, __[All night long...] _

_I'd be your song...I'd be your song_

Luna was a bit shocked. __Really? How can you be sure?

_I felt a strange aura passing by it._

Luna frowned, _That's gotta be it...Ultimecia's underground complex._

Fujin left Seifer and Quistis alone as Deling apprached them.

"Atamos Kisinean, I presume," he said as they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet your after hearing so many rumors about your famous reputation in Esthar."

"Nice to meet you too," Seifer answered, plastering a realistic smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around Quistis' waist who tensed slightly. "I've heard rumors about you as well. Princeton Deling, the young enterpreneur who started an automobile business at the age of eighteen and now is one of the world's most richest men."

_Wow, how did he find that out?_ Quistis eyed him silently.

Deling chuckled. "Well, I see you've done some research about me."

"Hah, everybody knows about you. Even the babies."

They both shared a laugh as Deling called a waitress nearby. Megan turned around, carrying a tray with some empty wine glasses, surprising Seifer and Quistis. They never knew what position she was taking until now. 

"Yes, Mister Deling?" she asked.

"Ah, two glasses of wine and a light drink for the beautiful woman here as well," Deling asnwered.

She smiled and nodded. "Coming right away, sir."

Megan left the "couple" with Deling as she was listening to their conversation with the micropiece hidden in her blouse collar. 

"_So, I heard that you're opening a new field of business, Deling,_ " Seifer's voice said.

She heard Deling's laugh. "_Ah, yes, well, it's focusing on the medical industry..._" 

"_Hah! Yeah, right,_" Lily's voice scoffed who was also listening to the conversation somewhere in the mansion.

Megan rolled her eyes as she approached to the bar and smiled at the bartender attending there. She had very little relationship experience due to her overprotective brother and was a bit shy making eye contact with him.

"Here you go," she kindly said, putting the empty glasses on the counter and smiled yet again. 

"Hey, thanks," the bartender replied, refilling the glasses and smiling back. "You're new here, right?"

Megan nodded, the auburn curls bouncing along. "Yup, the name's Megan. Yours?"

"Joe," he simply answered, passing along the drinks to others who were coming for some. "You know, Megan, you've got a really beautiful smile."

She blushed slightly, walking backwards with her tray. "Um...thanks."

There was an awkward silence between them as the distance got even farther. Megan smiled timidly and made one last eye contact with Joe before walking away.

"_Megan, what the hell are you doing?!?_ " Luna's voice exclaimed in the mike. "_That guy's cute! Go back and talk to him!_ " 

"O-okay..." She began walking back.

Apparently, Luna wasn't the only one observing Megan's little conversation with Joe. 

"_Leave. Make him ask for you,_" Fujin's voice said softly in the same tone she gave that speech to Seifer in Lunatic Pandora.

Megan turned around back to the crowd.

"_No! Don't listen to her, Megan,_" Luna argued. "_Go back!_ " 

Once again, she turned back to the bar, but they had confused her so much that she went back and forth in one spot.

"Dammit, you two are confusing me!" she whined.

A pause from both ends.

Then finally, "_Flip your hair._"

Megan blinked in confusion at Fujin's command. "What?"

"_Flip your hair and smile back at him._"

She hesitated for a moment. 

"_Just do it!_ "

She did as she wsa told. She flipped her auburn hair back with a swift hand and smiled as charmingly as she could to Joe. It seemed to have worked because he stared at her in awe for a couple of seconds then immediately jumped over the counter and walked briskly to her.

"Hey, um, Megan," Joe was a bit nervous, she could tell. "Um...how about Friday at seven?"

"Huh?" Megan asked, her mind totally blank.

"_Megan, just say yes. He's asking you out,_" Luna explained.

After a pause of silence, she smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Dammit, you two, what the hell are you doing to my sister?!?!?" Gene hissed as quietly as he could into his micropiece.

Small chuckles could be heard by the two females.

"_Oh, hush, Gene,_" Luna said. "_We're trying to help her out and get away from you, Mr. Protector._"

"Luna..." he warned.

"_Hold on, I've got something coming from Lily._"

"What? Already?"

"Um...we might take some time here," Lily replied to Luna's question as she dodged the Chimera's axe-like tail.

Squall flipped over its tail as well. "What do you mean SOME time? Luna, this is gonna take a while."

Lily and Squall were to sneak into Ultimecia's crystalline castle and find out anything "interesting". Well, they got in all right, but the area that Phoenix said that was a mystery to her was a staircase that led down to an undergrownd lair. It was filled with tough creatures as well. Most of them were taken down with some struggle, but now they ran into a high level Chimera. And with an anti-magic barrier up, it was hopeless to defeat it.

They heard Luna swear to herself as they tried to avoid injury from the Chimera's attacks. Then they heard her mutter something incomprehendible.

"Luna, what did you say?" Lily asked.

"_Get out of there as fast as you can because the party's almost over,_" she repeated.

"What?!?" Squall exclaimed as he barely avoided one of the Chimera's heads. "But how do we get out when we'er already at the bottom of the dungeon?"

"_Find a transporter of some sort. It's one of Ultimecia's castles, right?_ " Luna pointed out. "_Lily, I leave it to you._"

"Gotcha," Lily replied before grabbing Squall by the fur collar and high-tailing it out of the Chimera's way.

"Dammit, we can't break the barrier, can we?" Zell muttered to the others as they walked through the streets of Esthar the next day.

"We probably got the castle with the strongest creatures," Phoenix changed the subject. "So, the majority of us have to go and sneak in again."

"But what's the use of fighting if we can't use our magic?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"Pretty much used to that," Gene mumbled.

They arrived back at the Japanese dojo. Nobody seemed to be around. 

"Where's Alex?" Rinoa asked.

"Probably out walking around town," Luna replied, unconcerned. Then she smiled. "Don't worry, he does this all the time."

Alex, Sakura, and K-chan were wandering aroudnthe vast city of Esthar. At first, Alex was by himself which he preferred, but Sakura and K-chan spotted him and became company. He wished that they would just leave him alone sometimes, but that option was next to nothing.

"So, how do you think they did?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," Alex plainly answered. "Okay, I guess. They're not usually late, but I guess it's because there're more people than usual."

"Oh, that's true, huh?" Sakura inquired. 

A black car was following behind them. It began to make Alex feel uneasy, and he began to walk faster.

"Hey, Alex, what's wrong?" K-chan asked worriedly.

"It's...it's that car," he answered quiety, still keeping an eye on it. "I think we're being followed."

"Huh? You really think so?" Sakura asked, curious and turned around to a halt. "That never happened before."

_Oh, shit._ He grabbed Sakura and K-chan as the car stopped and men, lots of them, began piling out.

"Idiot, don't do that! Now we gotta run for it!" he yelled at her harshly as they ran.

Tears began to form in her chocolate brown eyes as she ran beside him, trying to keep up. "B-but..."

He didn't want to make her cry, not at this time. "Oh, forget what I said! Just run!"

Alex ran even faster as Sakura struggled to keep up with him. The men that had piled out were giving chase. They seemed to be very far away until Sakura tripped over her own feet. She landed flat on her face and looked up. "Alex!"

He stopped and turned around to pick her up. But it was too late, the men had already surrounded them.

They held their weapons steady as Alex glared at each of them with cold sapphire eyes. He held Sakura close to him as she clung tightly onto his shirt, obviously scared. K-chan hovered defensively around them.

"Alex Leonhart and Sakura Wolfe, come with us," one of them commanded.

Alex snarled like a lion, still glaring at them, and drew out his gunblade. "Like hell we will!"

He stood and turned to Sakura and K-chan, whispering. "You two, go back and tell Sis and the others what's going on! And get help!"

They stood, hesitating. He impatiently yelled, "Just go! I'll distract 'em for you!"

"Oh, no you're not!" one of the men shouted, raising his axe high above his head.

Alex blocked with the blunt end of his gunblade and quickly took him down. "Now go!"

"R-right!" Sakura stammered as she ran away with K-chan. Some of the men gave chase but were stopped by Alex who slid in their way.

"Ah-ah-ah, you're fighting me now," he growled dangerously. _Win or lose, I gotta give them time! There's no WAY I'll let my sisters get caught!_

The fighting ensued. One attacked on his left, the other on his right. If only Alex wasn't so fast, they wouldn't have killed each other. With speed on his side, he took down most of the men in front of him with a flahs. He then paused, panting slightly, checking to see who was left. Then a sudden pain came was felt behind him and he fell into darkness....

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Bwuahahahahahahhahahahahahaha.......what's going to happen to Alex? Is Sakura going to find Phoenix and the others in time? Who found out about their mission? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Angels..... 


	7. Luna's Past - Part One

Angels: Luna's Past - Part One

Luna's Past ~ Part One

She was a good runner. Always has been. But this was the first time Sakura ran for dear life. Her senses were sharpened so that she no longer felt pain. Her muscles screamed to stop, her lungs were about to burst, and her heart pounded so hard that it hurt. Tears blinded her as she ran through the streets of downtown Esthar. Nobody noticed her; she was too fast. Sakura also lost sight of her dear guardian, Kereberos, but she really didn't care right now.

Fear can have so many advantages.

The mirror shattered, the ravens were flew away disturbed, and the Leonhart twins had the feeling that there was something awfully wrong.

Lily knew the two long enough to tell that they felt something odd that fluctuated the so well-kept balance of the Leonhart family for twelve years. She stopped reviewing the map and looked at Luna next to her.

"Luna...what's wrong?" she asked, her emerald eyes slightly narrowed.

All attention focused on Luna who had unexpectantly froze and her face paled. For a second, she seemed lost in thought, but maintained her composure by shrugging off the nagging feeling that filled her mind.

"Nothing, really," she replied calmly without the usual cheefrulness in her voice. "Just got the shivers, that's all."

Lily waved the issure aside and resumed her work at the map. As outgoing as Luna was, there were things where she'd rather keep secret.

Everybody else resumed what they were doing; either helping Lily with the map of the crystalline castle or just hanging out, except for Rinoa. She knew, she just KNEW that Luna didn't have the shivers; it was something else. But she kept on thumbing through the photo album she found. It was entitled "Memories of a Past Life", which was an odd title in its own way, but it made sense. The handwriting looked familiar on the captions. It was mainly pictures from Phoenix, Luna, and Alex's childhood at some sort of orphanage. She assumed that it was the one that they were raised in.

All the pictures seemed the same: a play, somebody's birthday party, and just for fun pics. She recognized Phoenix and Luna almost immediately because they still looked the same now. Rinoa smiled to herself at a very cut picture of Alex taking his first steps. A toddler he was back in the picture, cute with still some baby fat on him. Then there was a picture of a birthday party, probably Lily's because she was grinning from ear to ear in front of a cake with the number eight on it. But what was odd about the picture was the Ellone was in there. A very different and much older looking Ellone, but nevertheless her. Behind Lily was a man in his late twenties with pale blonde hair, emerald eyes, a fading scar on his face, and a very bushy beard. The man looked oddly familiar to Rinoa, but sh just couldn't quite place it.

Flipping the very last page was a picture of a very beautiful family. Four wonderful children: twin girls who looked around seven, standing and grinning happily in front of their parents, a four year old girl with a boy's hair cut grabbing onto her mother's light blue dress, and the mother holding an infant in her arms standing next to her proud husband. A picture perfect photo for a family: hers.

Phoenix typed on the computer furiously, trying to get that nagging feeling that something was wrong off her mind. Then the screen suddenly blanked out and faded into another image of her boss staring right back at her.

"Atamos?"

"Phoe, it's good to see that you're all right," he said comfortingly. "You have anew assignment and only you."

His eyes focused back into consciousness. _Wha...what happened?_

Alex found himself in a dungeon, chained to the wall. It was very dark; the only light was dim and far away. The sickening smell of blood seemed to be verywhere, it's copper taste filling his mouth. The air was stuffy and he was trapped with nowhere to go.

Alex tugged on the chains that bound his wrists. The chains were rusty, but strong, so he couldn't break free. Then he tried his legs and got the same result.

"Just great," he muttered to himself. 

Something scuttered across the floor as he head the sound of a metal door opening. He turned his face away from the bright light that came through, his eyes accustomed to the dark. Two figures stood in the doorway, both of equal height and build. Fluffy wisps of smoke came from the one on the right as it through the cigarette down and stepped on the stub, its burning ember fading away.

Alex's eyes grew accustomed to the light and stared coldly at the two figures. The one with the cigarette came towards him, lifting his chin with the end of a whip. Alex stared coldly into Princeton Deling's eyes.

Deling smirked arrogantly, a sense of victory was shown through his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the baby of the family," he chided at Alex, chuckling to himself. "Trying to act high and mighty all of a sudden? Trying to be the hero?"

Alex snarled in reply, refusing to answer. _Stupid bastard._

Deling shoved Alex's chin even harder with the end of the whip, his smirk getting wider.

"Now, tell me, Alex," he said dangerously. "Where are your sisters hiding? Where are the others at?"

"Go to hell."

Something in Alex's sapphire eyes flashed, and Deling stepped back, a bit startled. Alex continued to glare at him. Then Deling went into hysterical laughter. The unknown figure out int the doorway still stood, unmoved. It was like he was a statue.

Deling's laughter subsided after a few moments. "Hannya."

The figure behind him stepped forward, his face covered by a demonic mask. Deling tossed the wip to the man. "Take care of the boy for me."

The bars closed shut and all was left was darkness. Alex gritted his teeth at every stinging apin that cut his flesh as his torture began.

"Whad do you mean only me? Isn't that mission a two-person job?" Phoenix asked confusingly at the screen.

"Yes, it is a two-person job," Atamos answered. "But the man who's taken it specifically asked for you to be his partner."

Phoenix was still a bit suspicious. "Do I know him?"

Atamos chuckled to himself as if the question itself was ridiculous to ask. "Oh, yes, you've known him alright. Quite a long time, from what I've seen. He seems to know you inside out."

A cold shiver was sent down her spine at the last statement. _No way, it couldn't be..._

"When do you want me to leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at the most. He'll rendevous with you at Timber. You'll begin from there," Atamos answered.

She thought for a moment, her eyes closed to concentrate. After a few minutes, she opened the, resolved "Alright, I accept."

She was almost there. So close that she could see the building. PUlling out the remainders of her strength left, Sakura ran as quickly as she could to the dojo....

"Luna! Luna!"

Everybody stopped their work and Luna ran outside first followed by the others. Kereberos was floating around the dojo, looking desperate.

"K-chan, what's wrong?" Luna asked worriedly.

Kereberos came swinging towards them, her beady eyes filled with fear and anticipation.

"Oh, Hyne, you're still here! Did Alex or Sakura come back?" she asked desperately.

"Wha--"

"K-chan, what the hell happened to htem?" Phoenix came out of the home, looking as if she was ready to leave.

Phoenix had no trenchcoat on this time, revealing a slight build on her arms.

"Did something happen to them?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

"Where are they now?" Quistis asked.

"How come you're here without them?" Selphie asked.

"K-chan, explain to us!" Lily commanded.

Just before the creature asnwered, Sakura cam running in, gasping for air and tears streaming down her face. She looked like she was crying all the the here and started crying again on Phoenix's shoulder. Everyone began crowding around them as Saruka's silent tears became gasping sobs and wouldn't lok up, still wrapped her arms around Phoenix's neck.

Phoenix slighly noticed that her tears began to ebb and softly asked her like an older sister calming a little one's fears of monsters in the closet, "Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura spoke between sobs, "There...was a... car and big...big guys came out...an'...an' chased after us...then...then Alex said to run...an'...an'..."

A vision came through the twins. One of Alex, Sakura, and Kereberos walking through the streets, and a black car following behind them. Then they realized what had truly happened after Sakrua left. Phoenix and Luna secretly shared looks to each other as Sakura continued to cry. Squall felt something twinge inside of him, but being a master of hiding emotions, left it to himself. 

"It's okay, Sakura," Phoenix said assuringly to her. "We'll take care of it, okay?" She then looked at Gene. "Gene, would you mind taking her ot my room? She needs some rest after running practically the entire time."

Gene nodded and knelt down to Sakura's height and extended his hand. She willingly took it with one and wiped her tears away with the other still looking miserable. They watched thme go and disappear within the interior of the home. 

Luna sighed. "Okay, change of plans..."

"Why?" Seifer asked.

Luna continued to walk inside, refusing to answer the question. Then she paused at the door. "Alex is gone. We need to find out where he is."

And with that explaination, she went back inside. The gang couldn't believe how Luna changed her attitude so quickly. Phoenix stood up.

"Well, let's get moving. I'm not going to be here, so I'll leave it to you."

"What?!?" Zell asked startled along with everybody else.

"You're just going to desert us like this?" Quistis added.

"I have another assignment," Phoenix answered softly. "Me and my unknown partner are going to infiltrate one of Ultimecia's castles located just above Obel Lake. There hasn't been any activity there so far except for an increase of monster activity."

"Wait a minute, I don't mind you going off, but," lily interrupted, "an 'unknown partner'? Why would Atamos not tell you who your partner is? Better yet, why can't it be one of us coming?"

"Atamos has his reasons," Phoenix simply answered. Then she headed for the gates. "I need to get to Timber. Anybody willing to drop me off?"

"I'll do it," Selphie volunteered rather happily, possibly because she wanted to fly the Ragnarok again. She followed Phoenix out the gate.

"Dammit," Lily cursed to herself and walked back inside. _The hell is Atamos doing to us?_ "C'mon, you guys. We better go see what Luna's up to."

Everybody followed suit. But just before Squall entered the door, he paused and turned his head, sapphire eyes narrowing into slits. He felt that there was someone there, watching them.

"Squall?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of Rinoa's voice calling him. She looked at him with worry.

"Squall, is there something wrong?"

The emotional barriers that he kept up for everybody else broke down in front of her as his shoulders relaxed. Rinoa was the only one he ever showed his real self to, even before he realized his own feelings for her.

Squall shook his head. "No, it's just my imagination." _At least, I hope so..._

She smiled, filled with relief, and extended her hand to him. "C'mon, we gotta help out the others and find Alex."

He returned the smile and took her hand into his. "Yeah, let's go."

The shadow watched them disappear into the home, its crimson eyes glowing. After collecting the information it needed, it disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke. 

"So they still live there. I should have known," a voice said.

That voice belonged to a man in his mid-twenties reading a book called _The Art of War_. He wore dark clothing that contrasted the beige color of his trenchcoat. Midnight strands of hair covered his eyes as the candle's flame flickered and reflected off of those mysterious eyes. 

The man named Hannya hung upside down out of the window, the devil mask peering in.

"Yes, Koneko hasn't changed a bit," he replied through a muffled voice. "But it seems that her group has already gathered those involved with the Time Compression. They are more than what we expected."

"You were almost discovered, you mean," the man in the trenchcoat replied.

Hannya nodded. "Her father is very sharp. I can see why she and the others have picked up his skills despite having sorceress's blood."

"How is alex?" the man asked.

"Unconscious," Hannya answered. "The boy can withstand pain greatly. It's amazing that he's still breathing, actually."

"That's good," the man replied softly. A pause.

"Alright, attacke the home, Hannya," the man ordered. "But don't harm Koneko or Sakura. Deling wants those two alive. And take Beshimi and Hyottoko with you as well."

Hannya nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, Commander." And with that, he faded into the darkness.

The Commander closed the book, staring into space. _Luna, so fate has destined for us to meet again._

"Alex has been abducted, we know that for sure," Luna said to the group rather despondently. "But we don't exactly know where he is."

"SEARCH?" Fujin suggested.

"No, that's too dangerous," Squall replied. "We're already being hunted down by Ultimecia, and time is a bit limited if we want to find Alex alive."

"But how are we suppossed to find him, then?" Quistis asked. "There are so many places to look for, including forests and other secluded areas."

"You gotta remember that the kid's only been gone for a few hours," Seifer noted.

"He's right," Lily agreed. "So they probably havne't taken Alex that far."

"And the Airstation's heavily guarded right now, if I remember," Irvine commented. "So, they couldn't have flown out without any suspicion."

"But there could be a traitor," Zell pointed out.

Luna shook her head at that suggestion. "That's highly unlikely. Esthar's government is close-knit. Practically all of the soldiers know one another. If there was a traitor, they would've killed him or her by now."

"Then why don't we look around the city, ya know?" Raijin suggested. 

Since they were sitting down, Fujin punched him in the shoulder. Hard. "IDIOT."

"Fujin has a point," Megan said. "For as long as Alex has been gone, they've probably taken him out of the city by now."

"They did," Gene's voice confirmed as he entered in the room. "Sakura told me that just before she turned the corner, she sneeked a glance at Alex finding him getting carried into a black car."

"That means that they're definetely out of the city," Squall concluded, working out the specifics.

Silence.

Then, "Why don't we ask Sakura to find his whereabouts?"

That came from Rinoa, who hadn't spoken ever since they began the discussion. "I mean, can't she use her tarot cards to find out where he is?"

"Rinoa, how did you know that she could do that?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Well...um...she showed me."

"What the hell are tarot cards?" Zell asked, totally clueless.

"They're those cards that can supposedly tell someone's past or future, brainiac," Seifer answered matter-of-factly. "They have some people like that in Balamb. You're a native from there and never even knew that, Chickenwuss?"

Zell gritted his teeth, fists clenched tightly.

"C'mon, you guys," Lily interrupted, rather bored. "We don't have enough time for this. Either settle your differences or you gotta deal with me."

Zell managed to settle down a bit reluctantly. Seifer chulcked to himself in delight. Zell continued to glare at him.

"Anyways," Luna continued, "Sakura could help, but I'm not sure right now. Especially exhausting herself out so much."

"Why don't you leave that to me?" Irvine suggested. "I happen to be a natural with kids, so I'll talk her into it, if that's all right with you?"

Luna thought for a moment, then agreed. Irvine got up and left the room.

"So...now what?" Zell asked.

"You know, somethin's been buggin me," Seifer said, frowing. The frown made his scar seem to dig in deeper. "I wanna know how the hell Alex got abducted. Hyne, by just looking at him, he seems to be the type who can take care of himself."

"Actually, he can," Luna smiled slyly.

"Could've Deling saw our mission through?" Quistis inquired.

"That's a possibility," Luna answered, her sapphire eyes lost in thought. "But then the men that attacked Alex and Sakura would have to be pretty skilled in fighting. Alex is a master at the gunblade despite being only twelve. And Sakura can summon up creatures from her Triple Triad cards."

"How did Alex get a Flame Saber?" Squall asked quietly.

Luna smiled absentmindedly. "It was a memento of our fathers....why do you ask?"

The picture of the perfect family in the last page of the photo album flashed through Rinoa's mind as she gripped onto Squall's gloved hand tightly.

"Just wondering," he simply answered, wondering why was Rinoa gripping his hand so tightly all of a sudden.

Sakura looked down at her swinging feet, pondering the question asked. Irvine sat patiently next to her, waiting for an answer.

"Mm...I think I can find him," she finally said, smiling to herself yet still staring at the floor.

"Can you try, Sakura?" Irvine asked her. "I mean, it would be a really big help if you did, but we don't want to force you."

It was rather easy talking to Sakura. She was a very talkative girl, always one who loves someone to talk to. Strange as it was, Sakura seemed to forget the entire incident of running for dear life and was willing to cooperate.

After a few more minutes of silent thinking, Sakura looked up at Irvine, smiling sweetly at him. "Yup! I'll do it!"

Irvine patted her on the back gratefully. "Thatta girl. Now, why don't we tell the others, huh?"

She nodded eagerly and began rummagin through her backpack for her set of cards.

She had arranged the cards in a four-square style on the table and stared at them intently. Everyone had surrouded the table, and silently waited with anxiety as Sakura flipped over the first card. It was a picture of a sword.

"This is Masamune, one of the five legendary swords in the world," Sakura began to explain. "Either someone is the holder of a swordlike weapon or the weapon shed blood. I'm guessing the holder of a weapon. Probably Alex because he has a gunblade."

The others just kind of stared at her in shock as Sakura flipped over the next card. This time it held the illustration of a beautiful white castle. "The card here is Alexandria Castle. The place where those guys took Alex took him here: to a place that looks similiar to a castle or a really nice and pretty house." She flipped over another card instantly. It was as if she knew where everything was going to take place. The card was of two angels, each with one wing as if they were tryin gto help each other fly. "That's the Angels' Reunion."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" Rinoa asked. The drawing looked so eerie to her.

"Um...it depends," Sakura said. "This is the first time I've ever had this card show up before. It can mean two things: a reunion between close friends or loved ones or a reunion between enemies or rivals."

"...." Squall thought carefully. _That sounds pretty familiar_

Suddenly, a loud boom interrupted their session. Everyone gathered their weapons, ready for the attack.

"Magan, look after Sakura," Luna said to her friend before grabbing her sword and leaving the room with the others. _I have a bad feeling about all this..._

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, I'm going to make my notes at the end instead of both beginning and end unless it's something that I REALLY have to tell you guys. So, what'd ya think? Strange? Odd? And yes, I did stop just before an action scene, so please don't kill me! If ya wanna know what happens next, R&R!

Ayame-chan

rinoakt8@squaresofrules.com


	8. Luna's Past - Part Two

Angels: Luna's Past - Part Two

Luna's Past ~ Part Two

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is reaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyy long. You have been warned!

The boom came from the courtyard. Luna and the others came to see what was up and saw a rather large man come out of the debris.

"Give up the girl or else!" he bellowed.

"What the hell is he?" Seifer muttered. The man stood at least nine feet tall.

Rinoa had to look up all the way to see the man's face. She felt very, very small next to him. _He's huge..._

"Some sort of freak or somethin..." Zell answered Seifer's question.

The man looked oddly familiar to Luna. She could've sworn she met him somewhere before, but tried to toss the thought aside. In response to that, she drew out her sword. The katana blade glowed a strange color of jade. Squall eyed it suspiciously. _That's like how Phoenix's weapon is like..._

The large man looked down upon the group who looked rather tiny to him. "Oh-ho! These're the people we're trying to capture? This's going to be a cinch..."

Quistis snapped her Save the Queen furiously. "Not while we can still fight back."

Zell ran past her, "Lemme at him!!"

Lily tried to stop him, but it was no use. "Wait a sec, Zell!"

The bushes shook furiously and dozens of shadows jumped out from behind. Lily instinctively moved to the side as one charged towards her and punched it right in the gut. _Dammit, it's an ambush!_

More and more shadows came out, eventually surrounding the group with no advantage of helping the still-charging Zell. Back to back they stood in defensive positions, weapons ready and eyeing cautiously at the shadows circling them. Seifer and the posse knew very well how fast the shadows were by firsthand experience. They weren't sure about the others, but they could barely beat them the last time.

Squall eyed the shadows carefully. He glanced at Luna. "Can we take them?"

"Yeah, but they're a little hard to handle," Luna replied. "Let me handle this. You go help out Zell. That big guy's able to make fire without the use of magic."

The gem at the hilt of her katana glowed, and Luna raised it high up in the air, twirling it about. "Kamikaze!" 

A tornado appeared from it, obliterating all of the shadows around them. But fallen pieces began to grow new ones.

"Shit, they can regenerate now?" Luna cursed to herself.

The shadows attacked again. Lily jumped high over them, knocking a few out on the way down. She noticed something different about them. Instead of glowing crimson eyes, the eyes of these shadows glowed a dark blue.

"Uh-oh..."

Zell was having an easy time. He dodged most of the shadows who were more focused on the large group rather than him. The big man smiled arrogantly and stepped back, fist raised. "So, you're by yourself? Try me, little man."

The man swung; Zell evaded the punch easily and quickly went into the offensive. He returned the evaded punch by giving the man a hard one in his stomach. The force of his punch made the large man skid back a couple of inches. Zell smirked.

"C'mon, you can't even catch me and you boast about strength?"

"Zell, don't just stand there talking, attack him!" Quistis shouted out.

He had diverted his attention just enough for the man to grab hold of Zell close and clicking the top and bottom parts of his teeth together. An igniting sound was heard and fire spewed out his ajar mouth. Zell barely managed to cover himself as the flames swirled around him.

"Zell!"

His friends looked on helplessly as they saw him get incinerated by the flames. Or, at least, they THOUGHT Zell was incinerated, but it was only his jacket that he managed to take off in time. 

_That guy just shot fire out of his mouth, _Seifer thought. _The hell?!?_

"Just what the hell was tha ya idiot?" Zell asked.

The smell of burned flesh was clearly distinct in the air.

"Oh? You're pretty good than I thought," the large man said. "But the next time I strike, it's gonna be your last."

Zell cursed to himself.

Meanwhile, Luna somehow got out of the pack of blue-eyed shadows, slicing across their eyes. They instantly disappeared.

"You guys, aim for their eyes!" she shouted as she leaped over yet another pack of shadows and landed just a few feet behind the large man.

A bullet like structure flew towards Luna as she landed. She managed to dodge it by a hair's breath as it sliced through some strands of her hair. _What the..._

"Guys, watch it. There's something in the trees!" She caught another bullet bare-handed and flung it back in the direction it came from. An hunched like figure jumped out of the trees. _Beshimi?!?_ She then turned towards the big man, her eyes flashing dangerously. "You and Beshimi better explain what's going on, Hyottoko."

"Renzokuken!"

The piercing cries of the shadows and the slicing sound of Squall's Lionheart filled the air.

Snap, crash, bang! More cries from the blue-eyed shadows. Slowly, one by one, they began to fade away. But just as slowly, more shadows began to pop out of corners. Gene leaped on top of the roof and began to aim with his gun. The red carvings on it began to glow red and circle as energy filled the hollow area.

"Everybody, get outta the way!" he shouted to the others. A massive ball of energy shot out of his gun as his comrades jumped off target just in time.

Irvine eyed Gene's gun. _That gun looks familiar..._

"Koneko, just give us the girl; we don't wanna harm you," Hyottoko explained.

"I ain't gonna hand you over Sakura," Luna replied in a dangerous tone. "Just where the hell is Alex and why are you helping Deling?!?"

"If ya aren't gonna cooperate, then I'm gonna flame ya!"

The cold look in her eyes and the arrogant smirk was her reply. "Try me."

Beshimi reappeared behind Gene and flung another one of his bullet-like wepons at him with accuracy. Gene had turned arond and slightly tilted his head to barely avoid the bullet. It made a small scratch on his ear.

"The hell are you?" he demanded.

Beshimi looked like a wasp or an insect with bulging eyes and small nose and mouth. His hair stuck up on all sides and tied up in a messy ponytail. He smiled wickedly.

"You're pretty fast for one who doesn't use much speed," Beshimi chuckled in a high pitched voice. "But I'm not sure how the woman in blue will be able to avoid."

The realization dawned to him and Gene quickly turned around to warn those below him still battling out with the few shadows left.

"Hey, you guys! Rinoa, behind you!"

Instinct took over her and Rinoa aimed at the bullet with her Shooting Star. She released her projectile and sliced the bullet cleanly in half. Beshimi was shocked, sensing something odd about Rinoa. _How...how can she still use her sorceress power?!?_

"Whew," Rinoa breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close."

Flames ignited from Hyottoko's mouth that flew straight towards Luna. She calmly began to circle her katana like a windmil that circled faster and faster as the fire came in contact with her weapon.

"You think you can just avoid the flames by the power of your weapon?!?" Hyottoko shouted angrily as he let the flames spew out even more from his mouth.

Meanwhile, Megan had managed to convince Sakur out of the dojo through the back door. It took a while to calm her down due to the large explosion and the fear of getting tortured and killed gripped her mind. They reached to the side yard when they were stopped by a figure. It was Hannya. Megan instinctively pushed Sakura behind her.

"Who are you?!?" she demanded.

Sakura gripped onto Megan's pantleg tightly and peaked her head out to see.

Hannya's devil mask had no expression, but a muffled chuckling came out from him. He folded his arms across his chest.

"That isn't necessary for you to know," he replied. "I just want the girl behind you."

Megan quickly drew out a dozen throwing knives from her large sleeves. They glowed mysteriously under the moonlight. "You're going to have to past me first." Then to Sakura, "Sakura, go ahead of me back home, got it?"

It took the little girl a moment to comprehend her orders, nodded slowly, and ran off, taking off the keychain around her necklace and pulling out a card at the same time. She threw the card out in front of her, shouting, "Release!!"

The keychain in her hand grew into a staff. She struck the card in front of her, and it started to glow. Quezoctal appeared out of the card and she jumped on it and flew away.

Hannya only chuckled even more. "Oh, do you think she'll get that far?"

"I'll do what I can to prevent you from chasing after her," Megan threatened.

The flames that came out finally halted to a stop. Luna remained unscathed and flicked the remainders of the fire away.

_That's impossible! _Hyottoko thought. _All the oil..._

"That's enough playtime," Luna said, lowering her weapon to her side. "Either you surrender or find another way to fight."

"Hold up, Luna," Zell interrupted. "I never gotta chance to finish the fight."

Hyottoko began to refill his mouth with gasoline to reignite the fire. Luna shrugged, unconcerned. "Be my guest."

Zell stood up from one knee and set into a defensive position. He smirked. "Heh, well, thanks fer helpin' me out for a couple. I'll take it from here."

Luna smiled and shrugged again. "Whatever."

Hyottoko dumped the wooden barrel of gasoline to the ground, wiping the remnants that slipped from his mouth. "Too late, punk. I've refilled on supply."

Zell broke out into an all-out grin. "We'll see about that, pyro."

Hyottoko's eyes flared. "That's it, punk! You'll incinerate into ashes with this blow!"

He hacked up enough strength and shot out a massive fireball.

Beshimi kept his focuse on Rinoa as he kept shooting the bullets at her. Rinoa each time sliced them cleanly in half and they would fall to the ground, oozing out a violet vial that stained the ground. Although in an anti-magic field, Rinoa could still use her sorceress abilities such as having a heightened view of the five senses. That was one thing that Beshimi forgot.

_Shit! I can't get through. _he thought, then noticed a shadow above him. _Huh?!?_

Squall was up in the air, the Lionheart high above his head. Beshimi stood very, very still with fear gripping onto him...

_What the?!?_ Hyottoko thought as Zell plowed straight through the wall of fire, no fear present in his eyes.

Luna observed, "That's a good idea. Safer to go straight through rather than trying to dodge the flames."

All that Hyottoko could do was stand still because Zell was too fast for him to move. Zell let his fist plow right into Hyottoko's large mouth. After a few moments of struggle, Hyottoko punched Zell hard until he was off of him, pulling a large bag of oil along with him.

Zell landed flat on his butt but was holding the bag by the tube and lifting it up slightly with a mocking grin on his face.

"This is watcha call your trick?" he taunted.

Hyottoko growled in anger. "I ain't done yet!"

He tried for another punch and was knocked down by a swift kick in the face from Zell and fell to the ground that shook the earth. Zell put up a thumbs-up sign. 

"A cinch!" he grinned.

Hannya's demon mask appeared behind Beshimi and disappeared, making Squall slice only thin air. Luna felt a familiar aura in the air and turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of a familiar face.

"H-Hannya?!?"

Hannya stood on the roof behind Gene, carrying Hyottoko over his shoulder and Beshimi under his arm. Gene jumped off the roof in surprise as the others gathered by it.

"Koneko, what a surprise that we get to meet," Hannya said through the mask. "It seems that fate is playing its part once again."

"Where's Alex?" she shouted.

"He's located in the Silkehs Mountains in Balamb," he answered bluntly. "If you want to get him, he'll be in there."

With that, he disappeared.

"Wait, Hannya!" Luna shouted, but was too late.

Megan burst in through the door, out of breath. Apparent bruises and cuts were seen through torn areas of her shirt, her knives still in hand. "Where is that guy?"

"Gone," her brother answered and then arched an eyebrow. "Lemme guess, you fought that guy?"

Before Megan could answer, a voice shouted above them, "Heads up!"

A flash of white light and a small figure dropped down. Seifer caught Sakura in his arms. She smiled cutely at him.

"Nice catch!"

"Um..." Seifer struggled to say something nice. Hell, since when was the last time he was around a nine year old who looked so sweet that you couldn't resist to be nice to her? _Never. _"No problem."

He set her down as she held an unconscious K-chan in her arms. The staff in her hand morphed back into a key again. Quisits looked questionably at the dizzy-eyed Kereberos. "What's wrong with her?"

"She got knocked out by the explosion," Sakura explained. "But that's okay. K-chan'll wake up in an hour or so."

"Luna, what's going on?" Rinoa asked. "Who were those guys?"

"You knew those guys, didn't you," Squall just stated.

Luna was silent for a moment gripping on the hilt of her katana tightly. Lily put a comforting hand on her shoulder to calm her down while the others waited for a response. 

"Yeah, I knew them," Luna replied despondently.

"Helloooo!!! I'm baaaccck!!!!" Selphie's honey voice chimed in. 

She entered in the hole that Hyottoko made in the wall earlier. As always, Selphie was her happy-go-lucky self, but her expression changed as she saw the grim faces of the others. "Huh? Hey, what's wrong you guys? What did I miss?"

"A frikin' whole mess of crap," Zell muttered.

"Luna's goin to explain, aren't ya?" Raijin tried to answer.

Luna silently nodded.

"Those guys we fought a while ago were people I used to work with five years ago," Luna began to explain to the orphanage gang and company. They were inside the living room around the table again. "Actually, I was hired by them to work as a mercenary."

"So you mean your organization..." Quistis put together.

"It's exactly like SeeD in some ways, but unlike it in others," Lily answered her.

"Really, only Lily knows about this 'cuz she's been with us since we were kids and when we left," Luna continued, "but we went to look for work and left Angel's Orphanage five years ago. That's how Atamos found us. Because our family were the sole heirs of General Caraway, we moved to his home and other estates that he owned in Deling City."

"So...G-General Caraway's your...your father?" Rinoa stammered.

Luna nodded. Squall eyed Rinoa suspiciously to know what she was getting at.

"Atamos assigned us jobs and told us what to do," Luna continued. "Hell and chaos ran throughout all the major cities. Either by a loss of a government or revolution. Phoenix took Deling City and helped the democratic party to take over. Those who oppossed them were the original President Deling's descendants and sent out mercenaries of their own. Lily got Esthar, which was going under turmoil due to plots of assassinating President Loire, and had to lead the Estharian cyborg army. I just...wandered around and took out oncoming air ships that threatened another country, particularly Dollet."

"What about Alex?" Selphie asked. "I mean, if you guys left to work...assassinations, then where did he go?"

"He went with us," Luna confirmed. "We came home and all, but most of the time he was oblivious to all the things going on."

"Oh..."

"So...how do these guys come into play?" Seifer asked to get back on the subject.

"They partnered up with me during my missions," Luna answered. "I guess you can say that I was a part of their group once. That is, until the Ultimecia problem surfaced."

"But if they're your friends, then why'd they attack, ya know?" Raijin tried to understand.

"ORDERS," Fujin replied.

"That could be a possibility," Luna considered, "but I don't think it's likely. The leader of those three is a warrior of high caliber named Shiguyou Tojo. He's only a couple of years older than me, but never follows orders. He likes to have everything his way even though he's mostly quiet and antisocial. Rather have as few comrades as possible to keep his identity hidden."

"So then the kid's where that guy told us?" Seifer asked. "The Silkeh Mountains?"

"But we don't know if that's true or not," Quistis pointed out.

"Hannya hates lying," Luna contered. "He'd rather kill himself than spit out something that's not true."

"Then why would they kidnap Alex and attack us?" Rinoa asked, concerned. "I mean, by the way you talk about them, they're like close friends of yours."

The brows creased on her face as Luna tried to figure out why. "I don't know. That's what I don't understand..." Then an idea sprang upon her. "Sakura, do you know those guys who took Alex looked like?"

Sakura frowned, trying to remember. "Mmm....they wore dark suits 'n their sunglasses were black."

"Did they have any insignia on them or something like that?" That question came from Squall who could understand what Luna was getting to.

Sakura pondered the question. Then she snapped her fingers, an image dawning to her mind. "Aha! I 'member that the back of some of those big guys' jackets had some sort of eagle on their back."

Luna arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Eagle? Was it dark red?"

The little girl nodded jubiantly. "Yah! It was dark red! Looked kinda creepy, too."

Lily slammed her fists on the table out of frustration and anger. "Dammit! So Deling DID know what was going on during our mission. That sonuvabitch is trying to wipe us out using Luna's former comrades!"

"How do you know that?" Selphie asked incredulously.

"Running for president of Galbadia ain't easy," Gene explained. "There could be corruption within a party, assassination attempts, the works. So Deling hired a group of mercenaries called the Crimson Talons to act as his secret police and bodyguards."

"But then why would those guys who attacked us be a part of Deling's gang?" Rinoa pointed out. "I just don't get it..."

"...I think I know why," Luna answered quiety. Everyone turned to her attention. "Deling probably wants to get rid of our gang not only under Ultimecia's orders, but for his benefit as well. He's suspected of being a murderer due to the assassinations of two of his five top political rivals, so he wants us off his back. But half of the entire secret organization of Ultimecia's know our whereabouts. I heard that Shiguyou and the others were looking for jobs after the third Sorceress War between the major countries. So when Deling offered money and jobs, they couldn't refuse. And in return, Deling knows where we're at."

Irvine let out a low whistle. "Wow."

Squall stared at Luna intently. _That's something that I would say._

Zell slammed his fists together and stood up. "All right, so why don't we zoom over to Balamb on the Ragnarok, kick some ass, capture Deling, and get Alex back now?"

"Idiot," Seifer remarked.

"What was that, Seifer?!?" Zell yelled out.

Seifer just smirked rather arrogantly. "It's already dark out, we're practically exhausted, and you want us to do all that suff in one night? Not only do ya swat files, but you got a brain of a chicken, too, Chickenwuss."

Before Zell could retaliate, Luna agreed. "He's right for once, Zell. It's too late ot get Alex now. We'll go tomorrow at dawn."

"But Alex might be dead by then!"

She smiled softly at him. "It he did, then I would know."

She said that everybody would go together at dawn, but Luna wanted to find out what Shiguyou was doing. So, during the middle of the night, making sure that everyone was sound asleep, she snuck out and headed toward the Airstation.

_I'm sorry guys, _she thought. _But I need o make sure. I'll go alone if I have to save Alex, even at the risk of my own life._

After showing her pass for entry, she headed towards the Ragnarok's (the one that she recognized, anyway) docking area. She wasn't alone.

"That's a reckless idea to go alone," Squall stated as his body leaned against the side of the ship, arms folded across his chest and eyes staring back to a similiar shad of his own.

"Hmph," Luna set a hand on her hip and stared back at him. "You're one to talk."

Squall arched an eyebrow as she smiled slyly at him. "Auntie Ellone told us all about the heroes who saved the world out of one of many Ultimecias."

"But Squall's right," Rinoa chimed in as she appeared from the darkness. "You shouldn't go alone."

"Hell, I wouldn't mind kicking some ass about now," Zell came in behind her.

"And even with all the burns that you have?" Luna asked in disbelief. 

"We healed him!" Sakura and Kereberos popped in. The three shared a look and grinned at one another.

Luna sighed. "I guess you guys won't leave me alone, huh?"

A booming sound disrupted the silence of the night as the Ragnarok left the city of Esthar.

A dim light came to his eyes again. Or rather eye. There was a stinging pain in Alex's left eyes, so he could only see with his right. His body ached and his mind screamed for sleep as he dangled on the chains that clung onto his ankles and wrists. His skin was chafed by rubbing against the metal too much. He could tell that his shirt was stained with his blood because its rustic smell spread throughout his prison. The metal door creaked open again and the dim light grow brighter, blinding Alex's unaccustomed eye. He pretended to still be unconscious as a figure came to him.

The smell of smoke and leather from the figure Alex recognized as Princeton Deling as his gloved hand lifted Alex's chin roughly. Alex was pretty good at acting even though he wanted to rip the chains off of him and strangle Deling with his bare hands.

"Hmph, still unconscious," he heard Deling mutter and was shoved back to the wall again. He could hear his footsteps fading away and the light as well. "No matter. They're going to fall into our trap soon."

The alarm sounded as Deling closed the door, and Alex was back in total darkness again. It echoed throughout the dungeon, soldiers rushed for defense shouting, "The enemy is here! Red Blade is here!! Prepare for attack! Prepare for attack!"

Alex chuckled to himself, mustering the last of his strength to say, "I knew they'd come. Now that bastard'll face Luna's wrath."

When they landed just aways from the mansion, the security was already alerted. But that was already to be expected. Although the alarms had sounded, the iron gates weren't open yet. They just stared up at it.

"Damn," Zell whistled. "That's one big gate."

"You can say that again," Rinoa agreed. "It's gotta be inches thick."

"So what're we gonna do?" Sakura asked inquisitively. "We can't just stay here and wait, can we?"

"You gotta be kidding me..." Squall muttered. _Maybe if I cut the doors open...but I don't know if it'll go through._

"Allow me to do the honors," Luna grinned. She stepped towards the gate, cracking her knuckles.

Squall eyed her curiously along with the others. _Don't tell me she's gonna..._

The intricate bracelets around her wrists glowed a dark red and spun furiously around them. They changed into colorfully designed gauntlets as she prepared to strike. Boom. One punch made a very large dent in the gate. Jaws dropped as Luna continued. Boom. The gate looked like it was about to collapse. Boom. The gate completely fell over and the others charged forward. The guards there were easy targets. They were knocked out quite easily.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!?" one of the commanders shouted. "Attack them!!"

The soldiers did as they were told and rushed forward at their enemy. Luna quickly disposed most of them. She was only a violet blur in the soldiers' eyes. Some of them watched her in fear.

"She's--she's too fast," one of them said, his nose bleeding.

"That speed, she can't be human," murmured another.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Zell bellowed, running towards them. "If you're gonna keep on starin', " he punched both of their lights out, "then you're gonna get clobbered!"

Squall took out those who were coming towards him in his usual demeanor. Rinoa was backed in a corner, but she seemed to be doing all right even though she couldn't use magic at the moment. One snap of her weapon and heads went flying. Squall eyed Zell who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. _Is it just me or is he happy to fight?_

Princeton Deling looked out the window of his three story mansion. He smirked arrogantly to himself as the four figures below him fought against his soldiers. 

"So, they're finally here. I didn't expect them to fall into my trap so easily," he said to no one in particular.

"Don't underestimate Red Blade's ability," Hannya appeared next to him, leaning against the wall. "She has a mind of a fox. But the power hungry like you wouldn't understand."

Deling's eyes narrowed slightly. "What?"

"Artillery squadron, aim!" one commander ordered as his troops lined up to fire their Exeters at the oncoming Luna. With one wave os his hand, he shouted, "Fire!"

Luna still kept charging at them, knocking down a couple by surprise. The commander eyed her fearfully. "Even with weapons aimed at her, she's still going even faster..."

As Luna slid to regain her balance, the firing commander used this small interval to his advantage as his squadron turned around. "Artillery squadron, fire!"

"K-chan!!!" Sakura shouted.

Rinoa aimed with her Shooting Star and released the projectile while Sakura grabbed Kereberos by the small angelic wings and threw her forward, sending her flying.

"Whoaa!!!!!" Kereberos shouted.

She landed just on top of the small projectile as it headed towards the commander's head. They collided into his head, rendering him unconscious, and the others took out the rest of the troops. 

"Hey, are you okay, Luna?" Rinoa asked worriedly. 

Luna stood up. "Yep! I'm just fine!"

Deling's eyes widened in fear as four below him finished off the last of his soldiers. "I-I don't believe it..."

"I told you to not underestimate her," Hannya pointed himself out rather calmly.

"Shut up!" Deling ordered sharply. He set his gloved hands on the open windowsill. "Who would've thought that she would be this powerful even with only half of a sorceress's ---"

He stopped in mid sentence due to the chilling stare that a pair of sapphire eyes gave him. Luna set a hand on her hip, not even laying her eyes off of Deling. "Now, Princeton Deling, where the hell is my brother? Get your ass down here with him!!"

"Creepy thin man..." Sakura muttered.

Rinoa tried to supress a smile at the comment.

Deling paused for a moment, his mind whirling for an excuse. Hannya was silent next to him, giving him no aid.

"Al-alright, I surrender," he finally replied. "I'll hand over your brother." A pause. "But, I have some arrangements to make before I set him free, Red Blade."

Her eyes twitched slightly. The others looked at Luna for an answer, but they knew that was going to be next to impossible.

"Now, if you'll give me one hour to prepare, I'll give him back to you," Deling continued.

Luna slowly walked back while Zell was muttering, "What the hell are you talking about you asshole?"

Sakura and Kereberos watched Luna walk past them. "...Luna?"

She continued walking until she reached a large stone pillar. Examining it for a moment, she made a swift movement with her blade, cleanly cutting through the stone and sending the top half of the pillar flying into the air. Squall made a small "o" while the other three's jaws dropped. Deling looked on in horror as the right side of his mansion was plowed through by the pillar.

"If you're going to be that way, Deling," Luna said dangerously, "I'm going to get him myself!"

"You made her even angrier by using one of your tricks," Hannya explained calmly. "Now it's going to be rather impossible of stopping her from her goal."

"So you're going to have to face Red Blade...," Deling murmured. His only concern was Luna. He had no clue who the others were except for the girl known as Sakura, the girl that Ultimecia wanted captured. With resolution, he turned to Hannya. "Did you get that, Hannya?" Hannya turned his head; Deling getting his attention. "You're going to have to face Red Blade. I don't want any mistakes, not like those fools Beshimi and Hyottoko did."

Hannya quickly grabbed the front of Deling's shirt, surprising the enterprenuer.

"I think you've got it wrong, Deling," Hannya warned. "I don't follow orders from you."

"W-what?" Deling croaked out.

"The only orders I and the others follow are Commander Shiguyou's. You only hired us as mercenaries, not as your soldiers," Hannya continued, the holes in the Devil mask around his eyes glowed a dark blue.

"Well then who do you think is paying your Commander Shiguyou large sums of money?" Deling countered. Then he smirked, an all-knowning one. "HE can't disobey _my _orders!"

Then he began to laugh hysterically. Hannya gripped the shirt even tighter, closing in the air space on Deling's throat. "You bastard."

"Red blade WILL be defeated," a voice interrupted.

Both men turned their heads in the direction of the voice. "Commander Shiguyou," Hannya replied and released Deling.

Shiguyou stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a sheathed sword, or rather the hilt of it, peeking through his trenchcoat. Deling smiled in triumph. "Is that so?" he said.

"However," Shiguyou continued, "it's not for your sake that we're doing this."

Deling was a bit shocked. "W-what?!?"

"Red Blade was a member of our group once," Shiguyou answered in a calm voice that was beginning to infuriate Deling. "We let her go before because of Ultimecia's appearance. The Leonhart family belong to a long line of descendants with the skill to destroy evil. We had to let Koneko go because of that. You thought that we wanted revenge against Red Blade just because she's stronger than us? Hmph, the power-hungry wouldn't understand."

Deling once again narrowed his eyes. "So what do you mean, then?"

"Scum like you have no right to be able to destroy them," Shiguyou simply answered. "Our goal was to see how strong Red Blade is now. Hannya, get ready."

Hannya simply nodded and disappeared in the shadows. Deling struggled to control his anger as Shiguyou began walking away. "I've put Alex in the third observation tower," he added.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!?" Deling shrieked.

Shiguyou began to close the door behind him and looked back, staring at Deling with cold, mysterious eyes. "Why don't you just count your money to entertain yourself?"

The door shut softly. Deling stared at the place where the silent Commander once stood. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you, Shiguyou Tojo."

The four stared at the long wooden door in front of them.

"This is probably where those guys are waiting for you to come," Kereberos said in a serious tone.

Sakura looked at her stuffed-animal-like-creature friend in shock. "K-chan, I didn't know that you can act serious."

Kereberos began whapping Sakura out of frustration. "That's not what I meant!"

One sideline glance at Squall and both he and Luna pushed the doors open. There was Hannya standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought it was you," Luna said. 

"Koneko, this'll be probably the last time we'll meet," Hannya replied. He punched his fists together, a metal sound ringing out as they connected.

"That guy's got iron gauntlets underneath those gloves," Zell identified. 

"Iron gauntlets? But why would he need gauntles under gloves?" Rinoa wondered. 

"Be careful, Luna!" Sakura shouted for moral support.

Luna took one step forward, ready to draw her weapon.

"Wait, Luna," Squall stopped her. He took out Leonhart and walked forward. "Let me take him. You've got enough on your hands already."

She released the grip on the hilt and stepped back. "Thanks."

Squall stepped in front of the group and paused. A staredown between him and Hannya took place for a moment. Then Hannya rushed forward, ready for a punch. Squall remained still, waiting for an opening. But something caught him off guard. Something that was too strange for a normal punch. The others looked in shock.

"A direct hit?!?" Zell exclaimed.

Squall staggered back a bit to regain his balance, but he saw the next strike. He'd fought with Zell enough times to know the martial artists' attacks. _A reverse backhand._ He tilted slightly to the side to reduce impace, but titled a bit too much and landed on the floor. Hannya jumped up in the air with a quickness that Squall had only seen in the twins as he was about to punch down for the final blow. He managed to avoid it by a fraction of a second and reappeared behind Hannya a few feet away, wiping away a little blood that trickled down his chin and spitting out a loose tooth.

"Shit," Hannya cursed under his breath. _He's faster than I thought._

"Squall," Rinoa was about to go to her knight when Luna's voice stopped her. 

_He's fine,_ she heard her voice say. _Have a bit more faith in your knight, will ya?_

_H-how..._

_Sorceresses can communicate with one another when they're closely related by blood, _Luna explained as she still kept her eyes on the fight. _With twins, it's even more powerful._

"Wow, he's fast," Sakura observed.

Kereberos struck her on the head. "He's a SeeD, what do you expect?"

"But Daddy's one, too, and he isn't that good."

"That's because your dad hasn't fought in years," Kereberos pointed out.

"Hmph, you're better than what I expected," Hannya commented. "But I guess that runs in the famliy."

Squall arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"However," Hannya ignored him and fell back in a stance, "a lion must be defeated sometime or another."

Squall remained calm, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Man," Zell said. "Why is Squall getting beat up so easily? That's not like him."

"Well, he seemed to predict the reverse backhand and managed to avoid the final punch by a fraction of a second," Luna observed. "But...I think it was that first punch that threw him off."

Sakura nodded happily in agreement. "Uh huh, it looked like it got longer."

Zell looked back to the fight. "Well, I see your point. But man, that guy's arms are long, but they can't STRETCH even longer, can they?"

Hannya chuckled to himself lightly. "It's impossible to avoid my technique. You were caught off guard once you laid eyes on my arm."

"If I was caught off guard before," Squall replied, raising the Lionheart to about eye level, "then I'll try this instead."

"Um...just what exactly is Squall doing?" Zell asked, confused.

"It's a defensive stance known as Shinken," Luna answered. "It's an ancient defensive stance used to predict an enemy attack once in reach."

"Hmm, so you think you can avoid my punch?" Hannya said, setting himself in an offensive stance. "Shinken is a stance that limits your offense." _No matter how defensive his posture is, he won't be able to avoid my punch!_

Squall remained silent. Taking that as an answer, Hannya attacked just above the blunt edge of the Lionheart. After mere moments, Squall stepped to the side, Hannya missing completely, and released the trigger, striking Hannya's left side of the mask. Hannya recoiled back in pain, grabbing his mask.

"Wow..." Sakur murmured in awe.

"How'd you dodge it?" Rinoa asked Squall.

"It's pretty simple once you get the basics of the move," he answered. "The illusion of his arm stretching out is merely the sideways stripes tattooed on his arms."

"I get it," Zell said. "Those stripes trick your eyes and creates an optical illusion."

"Hmph, that's pretty smart," Hannya said in a muffled voice, his hands still covering his mask. "You weren't just being defensive, but measureing the length of my arm as well?"

"So he was using the Lionheart as a ruler," Luna realized.

"I underestimated you," Hannya continued. "Even though you are a SeeD, you've got a lot of potential of becoming something else. Commander Shiguyou led us through that higher level during the Sorceress Wars. We became stronger and more dependent of ourselves." He uncovered his mask, bits and pieces cracked and fell out on the left side of his face, revealing the true form underneath which was a dark blue eye and a scorched face. Luna gasped.

"All these scar, I went through hell and back," Hannya explained. "But Commander Shiguyou, he chose the four of us to lead through the chaos of the Sorceress War. Our goal is to prevent Ultimecia from penetrating through the world's barriers." His fist clenched together and metal claws shot out.

"If you're goal is to stop Ultimecia, then why are you stopping us? We're on the same side!" Squall pointed out.

"Shut up!" Hannya shouted and attacked. Squall slid the Lionheart right in between one of the metal claws. Metal clinked against metal. For a second, they stared at one another then jumped off of opposite sides on the walls and charged forward. Metal hit against metal again and they landed on opposite side; silence followed.

Hannya began to chuckle. "You're better than what I expected. However..." Squall gritted his teeth in pain as blood sprayed out from his right shoulder, "you're not match for Commander Shiguyou." Hannya spit out blood and collapsed to the ground, unconscious. The others ran to Squall.

"Squall, are you okay?" Rinoa asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, just a scratch," he replied, strapping Lionheart back into its place. "Let's go."

They ran to the next room which seemed to be the main foyer. A pack of nervous soldiers blocked the way to the upper floor. 

"W-we're not going to let you go any further!" one of them stammered out.

"Luna, I'll take care of 'em!" Sakura shouted happily.

They continued to run forward. The soldiers split up, letting the others access. "Alright, Sakura, I'm counting on you!" Luna shouted back as they ran upstairs.

"Leave it to us!" Kereberos shouted triumphantly.

The soldiers surrounded the creature and Sakura. "It's only a girl and her stuff animal!" one said defiantly.

"Who're you calling a girl?!?" Sakura shouted angrily.

"And I'm not a stuffed animal, you idiot!" Kereberos said angrily.

Sakura flipped out a card in front of her while Kereberos's body glowed white. "Combine!!!"

A white light brightened the room and the screams of dying men echoed.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" Rinoa asked LUna. "I mean, with all those guys chasing her..."

Luna giggled as they approached the door. "Don't worry, she'll be just fine. I feel sorry for those guys who have to face those two."

She felt a strong, familiar aura inside. They opened the door, a ballroom. Standing in the middle was Shiguyou, arms crossed as if waiting for them to come. His eyes were still covered by his dark bangs, but Rinoa could see that they were of many different colors and glowed mysteriously even though there was still light in the room.

"So you managed to defeat Hannya. I'm impressed," he said in a monotonous tone.

_So that's who Luna was talking about..._ Zell thought.

_The leader of the group she used to be in..._ Squall added along the same lines.

_...Shiguyou Tojo. _Rinoa finished.

Luna took one step forward. "Shiguyou, where's Alex?"

Shiguyou closed his eyes for a moment. "That, I cannot tell you."

"Then why are you with Deling?" Luna burst out. "I thought that you and the others hated being used for evil purposes."

"Our mission is completely different from that idiot Deling's," he explained. "We came here for a different course, and this was the only way that we could get Princeton Deling's trust."

"Then why involve my brother in this?" Luna asked in a more softer tone.

"That was because he involved himself in it," Shiguyou plainly answered, drawing out his weapon which was also a katana. "To get him back, you'll have to defeat me first."

"You guys go on ahead and find Alex," Luna quietly said to the others, drawing out her katana as it glowed a dark jade.

"But---" Zell began to protest.

"I'm BAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!" Sakura shouted with Kereberos trailing behind.

"What do you mean YOU'RE back? WE'RE back, Card Captor!" Kereberos corrected.

"That was fast, guys," Rinoa complimented. _Especially for a nine year old..._

Sakura grinned. "Heh, that was easy!"

"If you're not going to attack, Luna," Shiguyou said, everybody focusing back to the upcoming fight. He started to walk then moved faster, "then I'll kill you first!"

Luna raised up her weapon to block, then saw an upcoming kick when their weapons connected. _Oh, shit! _Shiguyou's boot connected, sending Luna flying to the side. In midair, she flipped over and landed softly on the ground. She eyed the commander carefully. _I forgot that he uses the katana only for defense. _Her sapphire eyes narrowed slightly. _His offense is kempo, like mine._

"Damn!" Zell growled and was about the intervene when Squall stopped him. 

"Wait, Zell," he said. "This is Luna's fight. I don't think she'd like us to intervene. Let her take care of this."

"Do you think we should go and find Alex?" Rinoa asked.

Squall shook his ehad. "No. I've got a feeling that we should stick around and see what happens."

"You're slower than before, Koneko," Shiguyou noticed. "Stand up and fight."

Luna spit out blood that had creeped up to her mouth, still keeping her gaze on her former comrade. She stood up, but didn't bother to get the first attack. That would be too reckless, and she was more experienced that that. __There's gotta be a way to get through his defenses, I know there is. Hannya showed it to me before... Her bracelets transformed into gauntlets again. Something snapped within them and they both attacked at the same time. Luna mised a strike, and Shiguyou retaliated against that. She avoided his punch but barely avoided her head from being chopped off. Strands of black floated down to the floor. Luna tried for a punch in the midsection, but her fist connected with the hilt of his katana and got a swift kick to the side of her ribs. She flew again, flipped over and landed on her feet. Shiguyou stood in front of her a sword's length away, eyes showing no emotion.

Zell's eyes narrowed slightly, gritting his teeth. _That guy...he's got the advantage, but he's not even smiling one damn bit._ Luna stared up at him unemotionally also, but she just wanted to hug and cry on his shoulder after not seeing him for so long. _I found it... _She smiled softly at him. His mysterious eyes flinched slightly.

"I finally figured out how to get through your defenses," she said. "I remember Hannya showing it to me once." She saw through the ruffled bangs that his eyes softened for a moment, but then changed back to no expression after that split moment.

"Then show me," he said.

Luna sliced downward, Shiguyou striking down at the same time. "You're too slow." 

But his eyes widened at the shock of Luna's hand cut and bleeding, drops of her blood dripping to the floor. She turned the blade and struck upwards, the hilt stricking at the base of his trachea. Shiguyou staggered back, grabbing his throat instinctively due to the pain. 

Sakura jumped in glee. "A hit!"

"What did you find out?" Squall asked.

"His weapon's a bit shorter than mine, but still a katana nevertheless," Luna explained, looking at Shiguyou directly in the eyes. "So I had to adjust mine to his length."

Shiguyou narrowed one eyes. "So that's why..." he managed to say. A pause, then, "So that's why you're holding the base of the blade." The pain in his throat ebbed, and he slowly let go of it. "You've gotten stronger, Koneko," He raised his weapon diagonally, his fingertips lightly touching the end of the blade. "However, although you have been with us for a whil, you have never seen my final technique."

Mirror images of him began to form, or at least that's what the others saw. He was actually moving in a liquid-like movement, confusing and evading Luna at the same time. Her eyes widened in shock as she missed him again. _This technique...it's like...it's like Phoe's!_ Shiguyou began to circle around her, evading her blows with his water-like movement. _The movement of water fluctuates all the time: either taking its opponents away or aiding them. They also confuse an enemy, just like how your twin sister, Phoenix, uses her final technique to confuse hers._ After one final missed strike, Shiguyou reappeared behind Luna, preparing the final blow. She turned around one second too late and the seering plain of blade cutting flesh filled her mind.

"Luna!" 

She tumbled backwards and finally rolled to a stop, face down. She was still for a few moments while the others waited anxiously to see if there was any sign of life present as a small pool of blood began to form. Then slowly, but surely, Luna got up from the floor. She panted slightly due to the loss of blood and covered her wound with one arm but kept a cold stare at Shiguyou. 

"You managed to survive," Shiguyou replied emotionlessly. "You're the first person to. That doesn't surprise me, though. You do have sorceress's blood within you. However," He raised his katana again as before, "can you avoid a second attack of the Kaiten Kenbu?" The liquid like movement began again.

"Luna, be careful!" Sakura warned.

"He's doing another one of those again," Zell added.

Squall noticed that she wasn't listening to them. He saw her wrap the strap of her sheath around her arm, sheathing her weapon. Her eyes were covered by long, thick strands of black, so he couldn't see what she was thinking. However, he could see her lips moving, but couldn't make out what she was saying. Shiguyou attacked again, but missed for Luna was high up in the air, almost touching the ceiling. He paused and looked up as she leaned forward and began to fall back down. Her hand was still on the gemmed hilt as if waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"I've seen that before!" Shiguyou shouted and jumped up to her. The others looked on, hoping for the best and fearing the worst.

Once he was close enough, Luna twirled in the air, drawing out her weapon with such velocity that shockwaves were sent back, almost knocking over the observers below. The piercing sound of metal scratching against metal like nails on a chalkboard echoed throughout the room. Thye landed on opposite sides; an eerie silence followed.

Shiguyou smirked slightly after a few minutes. "...You are better than before, Koneko. That's what I expected." He fell over, unconscious.

Luna stood. The others ran to her.

"Hell, I dunno how you did it, bt you did it!" Zell grinned. "Was startin' to get worried."

"Are you okay, Luna?" Rinoa asked worriedly. 

Luna laughed lightly. She smiled, her sapphire eyes sparking. "I'm fine," she replied cheefully. "The wound isn't as big as you think. Besides, I didn't lose too much blood, so I'll be okay if I don't move that much."

"But you shouldn't scare us like that!" Kereberos complained. "I though you were going to get impaled or something!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"What about Shiguyou?" Squall asked, casting a sideways glance at the man. "Will he be okay?"

"He'll be okay," Luna answered. "He'll be unconscious for a few hours and might have some trouble breathing, but he'll be as good as new once he regains consciousness."

The doors slammed open and the three followers of Commander Shiguyou appeared. Shiguyou slowly stood up. Everybody fell into defensive stances. Shiguyou stuck out his arm to halt his members while still staring at Luna straight in the eye. His bangs only covered his eyes partially now, and the others could see that they were a strange greenish-bluish color that glowed slightly.

"Why didn't you finish me off?" Shiguyou demanded.

"Commander Shiguyou, I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Luna replied softly. "The others need you and so do I."

Shiguyou's eyes widened slightly as Luna continued, "You don't know how much I missed you guys when Ultimecia appeared. Phoenix was the only person who understood why I've been looking for you guys after all this time when I heard that your base was infiltrated and destroyed. Now I find you again and we have to kill each other? ...That's pointless."

_You really care about Shiguyou, don't you, Luna? _Rinoa thought.

_Even though he won't admit it openly, he's my knight in shining armor. Like how Squall is to you, _came her reply.

"So then you're like us," Hannya replied, surprising Luna. "After the third sorceress war, we heard that you moved away from Deling City. So we began searching for your whereabouts and found her and everyone in Esthar."

Silence followed. But then gunshots disrupted the silence and blasted through the door. The sounds came from something similar to a machine gun. Deling appeared out the the debris, chuckling to himself. Next to him was a very large gatling gun.

"Well, well, well, ain't this a coincidence?" Deling mocked. "You had fun in your little fight and now it's my turn."

He fired out aimlessly turning the weapon and shooting at particularly nothing. Squall grabbed Rinoa. Zell grabbed Sakura and Kereberos. Everybody else ran to avoid the bullets while Deling laughed maniacally.

"Dammit, he's shooting like this on purpose!" Zell growled.

"Deling, why are you doing this?!?" Hannya shouted. 

"You call me Lord Deling, idiot!" Deling shouted back, enraged, and faced the gun towards Hannya.

Bullets rang out and headed right towards Hannya. But in the last second, he was pushed out of the way by Shiguyou. The others watched in horror as bullets pierced through his legs. Deling smirked with satisfaction as the elite commander fell to the ground. Luna ran to him as well as his three comrades. Shiguyou stared coldy at Deling as he gritted his teeth in a mixture of pain and anger.

Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You bastard..."

Deling chuckled again, lighting up a cigarette in the process. "Listen, Red Blade, money is power. I've got to find a way to have that. Hiring troops cost too much money." He patted lightly on the gatling gun. "This is a way to get money when I sell this. Money, that's the TRUE power, unlike you." He began to laugh maniacally again. "Hah! The most poerful one will be me!"

"Otherwise, a merchant of Death," Squall concluded.

"Do you think that's going to prove anything?!?" Luna shouted angrily, her voice beginning to snarl like a lioness. "Sacraficing lives just to gain power?!?"

"This'll kill anyone who stands in my way," Deling answered arrogantly. Then he swung the gatling gun so that it would aim at Shiguyou and the group surrounding him. "And the first one will be you, Shiguyou Tojo!!"

Shiguyou narrowed his eyes and was about to charge forward on injured legs when Hyottoko ran ahead of him. Deling quickly fired, putting at least twently holes into his large fram. The others looked on in shock.

"Hyottoko!" Shiguyou yelled.

Before Hyottoko died, he smiled. Deling arched an eyebrow and saw that Beshimi used the large man as a spring before he collapsed. 

"Take---" Beshimi aimed.

Deling panicked and immediately shot him as well. The first bullet struck right through his chest, but Beshimi continued to aim and released the spiral bullet before ten other bullets from the gun plowed right through his small body. He also crashed to the ground, lifeless.

"Beshimi..." Luna whispered. Her eyes, filled with tears, flickered dangerously as she crouched by Shiguyou's side.

"Koneko, get out of her," Shiguyou whispered in so low of a voice that only she could hear.

She shook her head slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks and sapphire eyes boring into Deling's image. Hannya appeared behind them and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Koneko," Hannya said, "Alex is located in the third observation tower on the left." His blue eyes said something else to her: _Take out Deling while you can._

"I'll be taking your speed as a gift down in hell," he added before running to his right.

Luna realized what Hannya mean and shouted to the others, "Get Alex! I'll take care of this!"

"B-but---" Rinoa hesitated, but Squall took her arm and one look in his eyes convinced her to go. 

They left and Luna ran to the opposite side, leaving a bewildered Shiguyou. Deling aimed towards Hannya first.

"Hannya!" Shiguyou shouted to stop him.

"Commander," Hannya said as he ran, "farewell!!"

Shots rang out, one penetrating through his heart and he died on the instant. More shot through his lifeless body as Shiguyou could do nothing but look in horror as his best friend, his brother by oath, died right before his eyes.

Luna drew out her katana just as Deling turned the gun towards her, laughing. "It's no use, Red Blade! It's too late! Those idiots couldn't even lay a finger on me and died. Now, you're next!"

Luna gave him an icy stare that chilled him to the bone. But he shouted, "DIE, RED BLADE!!!!"

She ran towards the gun just as it was about to shoot, ducking under the bullets that came abover her at such an amazing speed, she reached the gun in no time and leaped into the air. Deling wanted to fire as she was in the air, but for some reason, the handle on the gun wouldn't work. Glancing to one side, he gasped in shock. The spiral bullet that Beshimi had thrown was not intended to him at all. It jammed the belt where the bullets were coming from. While still in shock, Luna landed just to the side of the gun, giving him a glare of death. She struck sideways, slicing the gun in half. Deling staggered back, now helpless.

"M-mercy..." he pleaded.

"If you want to be spared, then why don't you ask your precious money for it?!?!?" Luna answered.

Blade met flesh, and so was Deling's last breath. After moments of silence, she flicked off the blood on her blade and walked over to a despaired Shiguyou. Sheathing her sword, she came from behind him and wrapped her arms in a hug, surprising him. He felt warm tears on his trenchcoat.

"It wasn't your fault...." Luna whispered softly in his ear.

They reached to the observation tower that Hannya had told them. Zell and Squall knocked the door down and found Alex lying on the couch, all bruised and bloodied. Dried blood stained his face and shirt. He was a terrible sight.

"Hyne..." Squall murmured.

They ran towards his still form. Zell went to check his pulse whil Rinoa examined his wounds carefully.

"He's still alive," Zell informed when he heard light breathing coming out of Alex. "Just barely, though."

"I wonder what happened to him..." Rinoa murmured.

Squall knelt down next to her, leaving a shocked Sakura. "Probably tortured," he answered after glancing at his wounds and shuddered inwardly at the memory of the D-District Prison only two years before.

A booming sound echoed throughout the mansion as Luna ran into the room, gasping for air.

"Is he...okay?" she managed to say.

Squall silently nodded.

Luna's eyes were filled with relief. "That's good. But now we better get out, fast."

"Huh? Why?" Zell asked.

"This place has a self-detonating device. It got activated," she explained.

"Where's Shiguyou?" Kereberos asked.

Luna's eyes were sad for a moment. "He...he's dead. He lifted up the anti-magic barrier and it exploded on him because of it. I tried to stop him and pull him back, but he pushed me out of the way when the magic device started to detonate." A pause. "But we better get out. This place is going to blow any minute."

"How?" Rinoa asked. "Alex is badly injured. How are we supposed to carry him out and get back to the Ragnarok on time?"

Luna looked at Sakura. The girl snapped out of her trance and nodded, flipping out a card. It floated in the air in front of her and began to glow a light blue.

"TELEPORT!!!" she shouted.

Squall piloted the Ragnarok away from the area of the Silkehs Mountains as the mansion that they just occupied detonated and gave out a fiery red bubble that glowed brightly in the night. Rinoa and Luna looked after Alex while Sakura slept, exhausted from the trip and hugging an equally exhausted Kereberos, and Zell paced around the ship as they headed back toward Balamb Garden. Using Curagas was next to impossible in Alex's current condition and the others were afraid that he might go into aftershock. Luna looked out the pilot window sadly.

_I hope Phoenix is having luck with her knight._

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whew! Chapter finished!! Sorry if this took like forever to post up, but well, I had school finals to take care of. Anyhoo, school's over, so I'll be able to write some more. Oh, and I absolutely thank Celestial Senshi for giving me the alias for Luna's name: Red Blade. If there are any questions, please e-mail or review me!! ~Ayame-chan

**WHAT'S TO COME:**

She entered in the restaurant and couldn't believe her eyes. The man sitting in the corner of the restaurant, reading a newspaper, was HIM. His black hair grew a bit and was tied back into a ponytail; he wore the typical dark clothing of Atamos's organization: black trenchcoat, black pants, and a black shirt. But those eyes....Phoenix could never forget those eyes. Those emerald eyes that promised to protect her with all his heart returned to her. Phoenix slowly walked towards the table, her eyes brimming with tears as she slowly smiled, saying:

"Kenji?"


	9. A Promise Renewed

Angels: A Promise Renewed

A Promise Renewed

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Wazzah!!! I'm finally back!!!! Yah see, I was on vacation for like five weeks in France visiting my brother. Soooooo..........................

It didn't take as long as she thought when Selphie dropped her a few miles away from Timber. Phoenix waved goodbyes, Selphie wished her luck, and the Ragnarok flew away.

The ride wasn't as quiet as she thought, too. Selphie was a chatterbox at heart, and it was impossible to avoid her questions. Phoenix let Selphie do most of the talking and only answered when asked. It was easier for her that way. Unlike her twin, Phoenix was more introverted. Oh, she loved to have conversations and talk and do so many other things, but after being an assassin for so long, it became...instinct to be quiet.

Most of the monsters, as few as they were, stayed away from Phoenix's path. It was probably because of the first time they witnessed one of their kind so easily beaten. Or maybe it was because of the icy look that Phoenix gave to those that came close to attacking her. She reached Timber in no time. Chaos had indeed erupted in the small city, although it was chaotic before already.

The Galbadian soldiers were too busy trying to put down rebellions to even notice Phoenix stroll into the city. She paused for a moment to open up a map of the city on her watch. Since the Time Compression began, all of the cities were a bit screwed up in location. So, Atamos had informed all of the members active in the Organization to adjust their com-maps to the sequence of the Time Compression.

Her mysterious partner sent her a message to meet him in Timber at the Kroft Cavern. Well, at least Phoenix assumed that her partner was male. She remembered Atamos refer her partner as a "he". Well, she really didn't care. As long as the mission was completed, Phoenix would've cared less of what gender her partner was. The thing that spooked her, though, was that her boss said that the man knew her. Knew her for a long time.

The only two men that she could think of who actually had been with her for a long time were Gene and the one who had promised her that he'd protect her with his life. But she hadn't seen her Knight in a long time, and her partner wasn't Gene because he was with the others.

Lost in her thoughts, Phoenix sauntered through the darkened and thrashed streets of Timber, a city newly independent yet still fighting for its freedom.

A young man sat alone in a secluded booth of a wild and very hectic restaurant. He wanted to remain as hidden as possible, flipping thought a newspaper while eavesdropping on conversations at the same time. Most of them he just ignored because the topics discussed were trivial to his interest. _Just a bunch of idiots looking for a way to get out of their hell and they find alcohol to be the solution. Hyne, why the hell did I choose this place out of all places to meet Phoenix?_

But he knew the reason why. It was because Kroft Cavern was a place where all those of the Organization met in Timber. Members of the Organization after the Sorceress Wars needed to keep as low as a profile as possible in order to avoid detection from those who survived them. The man known as the Lone Wolf was one of them.

"WHAT?!? YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN BALAMB?!?!?!?" Lily shouted a tthe computer screen so loud that all other noise ceased to be heard.

The projection of Luna that the screen emitted laughed nervously. 

"Oh, c'mon, Lily. Alex's hurt real bad and we had nowhere else to go for help. Garden's the only place with a doctor and luckily they parked at the island," Luna tried to explain.

"But, dammit, why the hell didn't you tell us that you left?!?" Lily shouted again, but this time a bit more controlled. "Hell's been breaking loose in the household wondering where you guys left!"

A big sweatdrop appeared on Luna's head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...at least you gotta thank me for telling you where we're at so you can fly over here."

"Yeah, but a LITTLE bit too late!" She began to start again, pounding her fists on the table.

Seifer, watching Megan diagram out a map on the computer, turned his head at the noise.

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Seifer muttered.

"Um...Luna, I think..." Megan answered very cautiously.

Luna laughed nervously again at the image of an angered Lily Almasy. Some students in the Library began to stare since Lily's outburst. It was hard enought trying to face Shiguyou, but it was even harder trying to calm her best friend down. She leaned a little bit closer at the screen, putting a hand on the side of her mouth so that the curious Cadets wouldn't know what she was saying.

"Calm down, will you? The kids here are a really curious group, and if you yell anymore, you're going to attract more attention that I need."

Lily slowly sat back in her chair and frowned. "How is he, anyway?"

Luna glanced at some of the cadets by her, and they turned away. 

"I'm not really sure, actually," she answered. "He's been unconscious for quite some time, and Doctor Kadowaki says that he's lost a lot of blood. Not only that, but she also says that he has a really bad cut over his left eye and it's going to leave a scar. Even an elixer can't heal it."

All of the anger that erupted before dispersed as Lily heard her best friend's little brother's injuries. "That bad, huh? Any idea what happened to him?"

"Squall guesses he's been tortured. Whipped by a Save the Queen, nonetheless. There's some marks of Malboro tentacles on his body. Doctor Kadowaki says that it's a miracle that Alex is even alive after days of nothing to eat, dehydration, and infection in his wounds at his age."

"And what about that guy you like? Your Knight, right?" Lily asked.

Luna paused and looked away from the screen for a moment, blinking away the tears that sprung in her eyes. Lily cocked her head questionably, wondering if she asked a bad question.

"...Luna?"

"He's..." Luna hesitated to answer, "he's dead. Shiguyou died just before the explosion."

"Oh...I'm sorry if I asked---"

"No, it's alright. He wouldn't like seeing me like this," Luna cut her off, smiling sadly." It hurts...but...I know he did what he wanted to do."

"Luna..." Lily began.

"I told you I'm fine. Besides, we've got a mission to accomplish," she changed the subject. "Once Alex recovers, we're outta here." She frowned. "No...wait. Once Alex is back into shape again, we're outta here."

Lily arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There's a training center here that can help people build their levels. Since Alex isn't used to fighting monsters that often, I'm gonna train him a bit so he's stronger than before. Did you find a way to penetrate through the Crystalline's dungeon?"

"Yeah, Megan found out. Hyne, I dunno how she does it."

Luna smiled a bit more cheerfully. "That's good. Any news from Atamos?"

"No, not as of yet. Not even Phoenix, either," Lily answered disappointingly. "I was wondering if you talked to her recently."

"...No, she hasn't replied. Her thoughts were too distracted."

Lily snapped her fingers. "Damn. I'm startin' to wonder who the hell is the guy that requested specifically her to go with him."

"I got no clue, either, Lily. Anyway, I'll meet you soon after Alex is ready."

"No, I'll meet YOU and knock some sense into all four of ya when we're done destroying Crystalline Mansion," Lily countered. "Over and out."

The screen blanked out and Luna turned it off. She sat back in her chair and sighed. This was going to be one long mission...

His ears pricked around as noises of bottles being put away came to his senses. Then his nose picked up the sweet scent of flowers. His body twitched. Finally, Alex slowly opened his eye only to be blinded and instinctively covered it with the back of his right arm. _How come I can only open one eye? What's wrong with my left one? _He felt the twinges of something stuck in his arm like...like a needle.

"Agh..." Alex murmured. _Damn, it's bright. _

Rinoa snapped out of her sleep and got out of her chair, leaning on the side of the bed. A mass of black slid over her shoulders as she did so.

"Alex?" she whispered softly.

"Hunh?" Alex replied, trying to figure out who was talking to him in the darkness. It sounded familiar...

"Alex? Do you know who this is?" Rinoa asked.

He thought for a moment, searching through his memory bank for that voice. "...R-Rinoa?"

Rinoa nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Uh-huh. Are you okay?" She gently removed his arm away from his face so that the IV tube was flowing through normally again. As soon as she set it back on his side, Alex squinted his eye.

"It's...bright," he murmured again.

"It is, huh?" Rinoa left his side for a second to flip the lights off as sunlight peeked through closed curtains. There was something in Rinoa that made her feel like her maternal instinct kicked in. "Is that better?"

Alex slowly opened his eye again, only this time he didn't cover them. Semi-darkness was more to his eyesight's liking for now. Even though the bright sun peered underneath the curtains above him, it didn't seem to bother his eyesight. "Uh-huh."

Rinoa sighed in relief as she sat back down in her chair, pulling it closer to the bed. "You know, you've been asleep for quite some time."

He turned his head slightly to face Rinoa's smiling face. His entire body ached, and he looked dead tired in her eyes even though he was only twelve. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, brushin a stray strand of hair away from his face. 

"How come I can't open my left eye?" Alex asked back. Whatever he did, his left eye wouldn't cooperate with his mind.

"Doctor Kadowaki says that your left eye was damaged really badly," she explained. "And you're going to have one really wicked scar once that bandage is taken off. Not only that, I'm glad you're okay."

"So, you mean, I can't ever open my left eye again?" Alex pointed out.

_Smart kid..._Rinoa thought. _Phoenix and Luna taught him well._

"Uh-huh. At least not for a while, hopefully."

"...Where are we?"

"Balamb Garden. You were hurt so bad that this was the closest place where we could stop and rest."

"...that bad huh?" Alex muttered. "Sorry for being so much trouble."

"Don't be sorry," Rinoa reassured. "Besides, we couldn't leave you behind. You're one tough kid, you know that?" She smiled and brushed her index finger lightly on his bandaged forehead. "Worried us all sick."

Alex smiled faintly, closing his eyes. "Hah, you sound like a mother."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," she answered enigmatically, chuckling lightly to herself. "Is it okay if I ask you some questions, Alex?"

"Huh?" He opened his eye again to look at her. "Oh, uh, sure."

Kroft Cavern wasn't that hard to find. Even with the com-map that Phoenix had, it was easy to tell where the bar was. It looked like a dump, badly in need for repair, and paint chipped off the walls. As Phoenix entered, the men couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Usually she wouldn't mind, but the majority here were drunk as hell so it made Phoenix a bit nervous. But she ignored them and continued walking, her dark strands of hair able to cover her sapphire eyes. With her eyes, she looked around. _He said to meet here in the last booth..._

She paused in midstep at the young man sittling alone in the last booth reading a newspaper. No doubt about it, she knew this man. He wore the usual attire of the organization: all black, but there was a sheathed sword on his side. Even in nearly eighty degree weather outside, members of the organization were to accustom themselves in different environments of their traditional uniforms. Black was the color of the Organization and nothing else. Lily was an exception because she never liked following under someone's orders.

Midnight thick strands of hair covered his eyes as he read, but Phoenix already took a glimpse of them. Emerald green. Those eyes, she would never forget those eyes. The eyes that had promised her long ago that he'd protect her with all his might. The eyes that said goodbye to her so many years ago now returned to her. 

Stepping a bit closer, water began to fill her sapphire eyes as Phoenix smiled softly at the man and slid into the booth.

"Kenji?"

Hearing his name, Kenji looked up from the paper to meet Phoenix's eyes. He smiled back, setting the paper down and wrapping his cutoff gloved hands around hers.

"Hey there, Kajimi (AN: It means fire...something...I _THINK_ ^_^)," he said softly. "Long time no see."

A nick name that she rearely ever heard anymore, Phoenix smiled even more. "But how? I-I thought..."

"Well, then, who do you think told Atamos to take you guys off of the assassin's list and live in Esthar?" Kenji answered in a question, his smile getting even wider.

Phoenix's eyes widened. "You mean, YOU..."

"Took your guys' place?" he answered for her. "Yeah, after I was done here in Timber, I decided to take your jobs as well."

Flashback...uh...yeah...

"What? What do you mean that we're taken off of Deling City and the outskirts?" a younger Luna shouted. 

Atamost looked out the window, ignoring the younger girl's outburst.

"One of our members finished his duty in Timber earlier than we had expected. Hearing of your troubles, he volunteered himself to take the remaining areas on his own," he answered calmly and turned back to face the Leonhart twins. "That's why I'm meeting you here personally. He'll only take it if your willing to give him consent."

"It's because of the mess-up in Deling City and our sister's death, isn't it?" a younger Phoenix simply pointed out. She stood alone in a corner; darkness was her ally. Unlike the current Phoenix, the past Phoenix held a mysterious and cold appearance. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, the crimson streaks seemingly glowling brightly in the darkened room. Locks of red and black covvered her icy eyes that betrayed no emotion.

Luna turned around to her sister. "Phoe..."

"I want you two to help Lily in Esthar," Atamos answered. "She's been having some trouble maintaining the army. You two are our best skilled and can help train more. Besides, I don't think you want Alex in any more trouble than what he's bargained for."

Luna's dark violet streaks constrasted her sister's as she blew some strands away from her face. "So, you're not going to get him involved?"

"You've been training the boy, haven't you?" Atamos countered. "I've noticed the past few times I met him. He's been getting faster and more skilled with the Gunblade. Just like his father."

"...." The twins glanced at one another. Phoenix closed her eyes as if nodding in agreement.

"Alright, we agree. Tell whoever that guy is that it's okay," Luna replied to Atamos.

end of Flashback

"Five years, huh?" Kenji murmured. "That's how long Sakura's been gone?" 

Phoenix looked down at her hands. "Yeah, but...I'm not sure if she's REALLY dead. Luna's the same. We both feel...as if she's still alive. Her aura's still around, just very faint."

A few moments of silence lingered. Then Kenji smiled for reassurance. "Well, it's possible. Wherever she is..."

Phoenix smiled sadly. "I missed you."

"Hey, c'mon, I don't want any tearful reunions now," Kenji teased, his smile breaking into an all out grin.

She frowned, letting go of one hand to lightly smack his. "You..."

He chuckled lightly. "Still haven't changed."

"The same goes for yourself."

"So, how is everybody?"

"They're fine...at least I think so. The last thing I heard from any of them was from Luna. She just got Alex back and is in Balamb Garden now."

Kenji arched an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I'm assuming you know about our mission right?"

"Destroy all of Ultimecia's ten castles to reveal the one floating somewhere in the sky. Yeah, I was filled in."

"Well, trying to destroy the first one, we got discovered somehow. Princeton Delin's men were after us and tried to take Sakura and Alex. Sakura escaped, but Alex got captured. He was taken over to the Silkeh Mountains in Balamb Island. Apparently, from what Luna told me, Alex was heavily injured when they came to his rescue."

"So that's why he's at Balamb Garden because it's one of the few places with a qualified doctor," Kenji finished for her. "How bad was he hurt?"

"Pretty bad. I don't really know the details, so I'm not sure what his injuries are. All that Luna told me was the he'll have a permenant scar over his left eye and it'll never open again."

Kenji let that sink into his head for a bit. He hadn't seen Alex for a while, but he knew about scars that would never heal. And having an eyesight injury was going to make Alex practice even harder.

_The kid's gotta be one helluva Gunblade wielder_, Kenji thought.

"Kenji?"

He snapped back into reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry...um, did you wanna ask about anything?"

Phoenix looked at him strangely, but tossed the thought aside. "When do we leave for Obel Lake?"

He smiled wickedly at her, leaning in closer. "Tomorrow morning. Or afternoon depending on what time we wake up."

Lily paced around the home like a dog lost in a big city. The two sisters were gone and now she was in charge of deploying out the destruction of one of Ultimecia's freaky castles. Hyne, that was no problem with her, but since when was the last time she was in charge of a group? Five years? Or was it six? Well, whatever the number was, it was a really, REALLY long time ago. To her anyway. She was never good at taking charge much. _Dammit, they leave for one thing or another and now I'm stuck with these guys!_ Lily brooded. _Hyne, they're all going to drive me crazy if we don't get the mansion soon and go to Balamb. Wait a minute..._ she paused in midstep. _HE'S going to be here, isn't he?!? _After punching a wall to ease her frustrations, she continued pacing. _That's just great. I leave the orphanage just to get away from the old man and now I'm stuck back with him! Not only that, he's even more of a jackass than before!_

"Why do these things always have to happen to me?!?"

She continued to brood, punching through walls and so forth before setting out the plan to destroy Crystalline Mansion while her comrades nervously watched on.

Zell was so happy to be back that the first thing that he did was go straight to the cafeteria to munch down on a bunch of hotdogs. Sakura and K-chan watched him in awe. Squall went around in his usual brooding self. Once in a while he'd check on Alex to see what his condition was, but that was mainly it. Luna cooped herself up in the Library, so fascinated with the books inside and sending messages to Lily back in Esthar periodically. Rinoa, well, Rinoa watched over Alex like a hawk. She stayed in the Infirmirary for so long that Squall had to coax her to eat. He couldn't understand why, but he too felt a feeling of protectiveness over all three Leonharts. It was strange. He felt as if he knew them from somewhere...but just couldn't place it. They had the same last name as he, DNA similar to both him and Rinoa, the twins looking exactly like Rinoa with a few exceptions and Alex looking exactly like him with few exceptions as well. Hyne, even the Twins adopted to having highlights in their hair like Rinoa's.

But what about the third sister? The one who had supposedly died five years ago? What did she look like? Why was she dead? When Squall asked, Luna didn't want to explain. Even Phoenix wouldn't tell why their sister was dead. So, he went to do some researching.

Squall flipped a couple of keys on the keyboard before entering in the Online network. After that, things were pretty basic from there:

**ID: IceLion**

**Password: Griever**

**Welcome to Balamb Online! Please select a Destination:**

**Journal**

**Balamb Garden Festival Committee**

**About Balamb Garden**

**Selphie's Diary**

**_Other _**[click]

**Please type in keyword: Esthar**

**ESTHAR! The city where technology grows! What would you like to do today?**

**Shop**

**Estharian Online Guide**

**__Government Database **[click]

_Why would they put the government database out there in the blue? _Squall thought as he looked through under the name "Leonhart" , but shrugged. _Whatever..._

He began to read out loud because the silence in the office was starting to kill him:

**Name: **Luna Leonhart

**Age: **19

**Height: **168cm

**Blood Type: **AB

**DOB: **Unknown, possibly between April 1 to May 3

_Well, those seem about right...except for the date of birth part, _Squall thought. "Parents unknown...why is that?"

He brushed the fact aside and continued to read, "Entered into Angel's Orphanage at the age of seven and left at the age of fourteen when the Third Sorceress War erupted. Involved as an assassin under the name Red Blade over the outskirts of Dollet Kingdom during the Chaotic Wars that happened around the same time as the Sorceress War. Both wars combined together was called the Global War." _Hmm...Red Blade? I remember Deling using that name. So that's why...._ "A member of the Hawk's Eye under the command of Shiguyou Tojo and of the Organization in Esthar." _So, that's where Shiguyou comes in, I guess...."Organization"? What's that? I'll find that out later...._

**Name: **Phoenix Leonhart

**Age: **19

**Height: **168cm

**Blood Type: **AB

**DOB: **Unknown, possibly around April 1 to May 3

_Okay, so that's nothing new..._ He continued on. "Entered in Angel's Orphanage at the age of seven and left at the age of fourteen when the Third Sorceress War erupted. Involved in the Global War as an assassin under the name Kajimi Kodai. Hired as a mercenary in Deling City by the National Democratic Party for Independence (NDPI), but also working for the Organization of Esthar."

_There goes that Organization again...._Squall thought. "Disappeared two weeks before the end of the Global War under unknown circumstances....that's odd."

He continued to the next person:

**Name: **Alexander Leonhart

**Age: **12

**Height: **165cm

**Blood Type: **AB

**DOB: **September 2

_Why is there a date of birth for Alex, but not for the twins? _Squall asked himself. "Entered into Angel Orphanage at four months and later accompanied Luna and Phoenix Leonhart in Deling City during the Global Wars. Graduated Sakeiah Academy in Esthar at the age of eight, the youngest to graduate." _So, he has no need for education use. _"Parents: Deceased."

There was nothing new to him. So, Squall scrolled down further until he found the Leonhart that the twins refused to talk about. His eyes narrowed at the name: Sakura.

"You mean you have another sister?" Rinoa asked incredulously.

Alex looked at Rinoa with one curious eye. "...Yeah. She's only a few years older than me, but she died five years ago."

"...How?"

"I'm not really sure. All I remember was that one day she's here and the next day she wasn't."

"Oh..."

"I think I got some of my abilities from her," Alex replied after a moment's silence. "I mean, my only natural ability as a part of a sorceress's blood is speed. But now I can sense things 'n' stuff like that."

"You're sisters are different from you..."

"Yeah. Since they were first born, most of Mom's powers transferred to them. They're not really half sorceresses. More likely almost sorceresses. If one of them died, then the other would become a sorceress."

"Do you remember your parents?"

"No." That was all he replied and then, "They died a couple of months after I was born. I don't even remember what they looked like. Only from pictures."

Rinoa remembered that last picture in the photo album. "...."

"Hello!" Luna's head popped in. She was smiling happily, much like her old self. "I see you're awake now, Mr. Troublesome."

"Yeah, whatever," Alex mumbled.

Rinoa past Luna as if looking for someone. "Hey, where's Sakura and K-chan?"

"She and K-chan are walking around with Zell," Luna answered, shaking her head. "That girl's gotten attached to him already."

"Well, I don't blame her," Rinoa answered, smiling. "Zell's a very likeable person."

Luna took up a chair and slid it across the room, sitting on the opposite side of Rinoa. 

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" she asked.

"I'm fine if you don't include all the masses of bruises, cuts, and tears on me," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Hmm...once you're better, we're gonna start training."

"Huh? Training for what, Luna?" Rinoa asked.

"No, don't tell me..." Alex said.

"The thing about Alex's body is that it can't heal quickly," Luna began to explain. "I'm the same, but after two days, my wounds heal while Phoenix can heal in just mere seconds. And also, him being cooped up so long in bed isn't that great on his body. That's why we had to teach him the basics of martial arts."

"Whaddya mean the basics?!? Fifty-two stances for the Basic Technique, three weeks to be able to master it, seventy-three stances for the Advanced Technique, and an entire two months to master that. That's the basics of martial arts?!?" Alex exclaimed.

"Wow..." Rinoa murmured in awe.

"I'm surprised you remember the number of stances," Luna complimented, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"How COULD I forget when you two practically killed me while training me?" he muttered.

"That's training."

"Whatever..."

Rinoa laughed. _Hyne, not only does he look like Squall, he acts like him, too! _The thought of an injured Squall lying in bed and her and Ellone fussing over him without him caring made her laugh even harder. The laughter was so contagious that it caught onto Luna while Alex just sighed. _I'll never understand women, I swear..._

A woman in a sleek red outfit sat on her throne, dousing herself in pre-victory. Her black wings flapped in the darkness as mist surrounded her palace. It was exactly the way she wanted.

"Allundia."

In a mast of violet smoke, a woman appeared before the one on the throne, kneeling on one knee. This woman had flaming red hair and smoky, pupiless eyes. She wore an outfit that was even more revealing than the woman on the throne. 

"Yes, Mistress Ultimecia?" the woman asked politely.

Ultimecia's cold green eyes glanced away from her glass of wine. "What has happened to Deling, Allundia?"

"Mistress, Deling has failed," Allundia replied. "He underestimated that half sorceress's powers. Also, he was never able to capture the ones who had destroyed your previous self. Princeton Deling is dead, Mistress."

"That pathetic fool kouldn't do anything useful," Ultimecia sneered. "He boasted too much about power. Useless."

Allundia smirked. "What would you like to do, Mistress?"

"Take kare of those pathetic SeeDs," Ultimecia answered. "I don't kare how you do it, just get rid of them. And make sure that the children of Griever are dead before they realize their true abilities. Bring Kaen with you."

Allundia smiled evilly, her pupiless eyes showing nothing but pure delight. She bowed her head respectively. "Of course, Mistress. Leave everything to me."

With that, she disappeared in a violet smoke. Ultimecia continued on staring at her glass, eyes concentrating so hard that it was beginning to crack. _Those children...I must krush them..._

The glass broke into pieces, the wine spilling over her slim fingers as she crushed the remaining broken pieces of glass.

Phoenix looked out of the window, staring into the night sky. Although two different bodies, their minds were one. She could never hide anything from him. Nothing.

~~

_"So that's what happened, huh?" Kenji asked. "Why do you blame yourself?"_

_"Because I couldn't do anything about it. I wish I was as strong as I am now so I would've gotten out of those restraints," Phoenix answered._

_"Even so, it couldn't be helped, Kajimi," Kenji explained. "I don't think she would blame you, so don't be thinking about it that much."_

_"But you don't know how it feels to see your own sister die right before your eyes!" Phoenix pointed out, her voice close to cracking._

_"You're right. I don't know," Kenji agreed. "But...but at least you HAVE a family. Even if one dies, the others grow closer. It's like how the leaves fall during autumn. One by one, everything falls down, but in the spring, they all come back together. I don't think Sakura blames you, Kajimi. It's because I think she knows that she'll see you and the others again, no matter how long it takes."_

_Phoenix stopped, too shocked to say anything else. He was right. Sakura had saved her back then. She looked down at the ground. "I-I..."_

_Kenji wrapped his arms around her for comfort. "Sshh, it's okay. You've been through a lot and I wasn't there to be with you." He smiled. "I guess I broke our promise, huh? Well, since we're together now, I'll fufill that promise. I'll protect you...and never leave you again."_

_"Kenji..."_

~~

It was true. What he was saying to her that night was true. She missed her Knight so much, and now he was back again.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay, boring chapter, no? Even _I _was falling asleep! I'm just kinda building up the mood to the next couple of chapters, so don't worry! Some action coming in the next chapter! R&R!!

**WHAT'S TO COME**

Allundia opened her eyes as the sound of a Torama's howling disrupted her small nap. She flipped her hair back and stood, smiling evilly. In front of her was a small house made of stone. Vines entangled the walls, as if trying to hide the home from view. Mountains dusted with snow surrounded the area as protection. Children's laughter and a woman's voice were heard inside. A wooden sign hung in front of a tree reading: Angel's Orphanage.


	10. To Angel's Orphanage We Go...

Angels: To Angel's Orphanage We Go...

To Angel's Orphanage We Go...

Megan typed furiously on the computer, her eyes clued to the screen as she strained herself to stay awake. Various items were scattered on the desk from empty coffee mugs to unwrapped candy wrappers. After a few minutes, she hit the last of the buttons and the screen turned off. Megan pulled her chair back, stretching her arms up high.

"Yes, I am DONE!!"

She took out the piece of paper that the printer printed out and stepped out of the darkened room. Letting her eyes adjust to the artificial light, Megan made her way to the living room where Lily was explaining to the remaining group about infiltrating the Crystalline mansion. Lily stopped talking once Megan had entered.

"You're done?!?" Lily exclaimed.

Megan slammed the paper on the table, breathing a sigh of relief.

"BOOYA! Why don't you take THAT, you so called professional hackers!" she shouted and plopped herself down on the floor. She leaned against the wall, stretching her arms again and yawning. "Now, I'm going to take a nice, long nap."

Seifer took the paper and began to read it carefully. He gave out a low whistle as he set it back on the table for the others to see.

"Damn, girl. That's detailed information," he commented.

"From monster info all the way down to a descriptive map of the underground basement," Quistis added as she read the paper. "And also stats of each generator underneath. That's amazaing."

"Good job, Me---" Lily turned around to find her friend fast asleep, breathing softly.

"Asleep," Selphie said.

"Well, don't blame her," Irvine added. "Being awake for three days straight without any rest and staying in front of that computer, too."

"Is she going to come with us, ya know?" Raijin asked.

"Nah, just let her sleep," Lily said. "She's done her share already."

Seifer looked back at Lily for a second. The dream of the little girl standing in front of the grave asking why her mother died came back to him everytime he looked at her. _Hyne, why is that?_

"Well, when do we leave then?" Gene asked. Then he added just for kicks, "Boss."

Lily glared at him with her catlike eyes and addressed to everyone, "Tomorrow night. It'll be easier to go at night because the guards will be few on the outskirts of Esthar."

"Hyne, is it just me or did this place change?" Seifer asked as they approached the gates of the Crystalline Mansion.

"CHANGED," Fujin answered.

The mansion had warped itself from a normal looking mansion to a crystal pillar. The edges poked out like spears, and it glowed mysteriously in the moonlight. A Behemoth's cries were heard from within. By the looks of a person's eye, it looked like that the mansion itself was alive.

"It looks really creepy," Selphie murmured as she clung onto Irvine's sleeve.

Lily and Gene looked at the mansion and then glanced at each other, their faces grim.

Lily began to open the iron gates. "Open sesame."

The once still statues that decorated the front lawn were now alive, crawling around like predators thristy for blood. Lily and Gene continued walking to the mansion, ignoring them, the others copied although it was a bit harder. The monsters followed the group's every move, trailing only a few feet behind them.

Upon reachign the front doors of the crystal pillar, Lily took out the map that Megan had given them, figuring out their location.

"The antimagic field controls should be over there," she said, pointing in one direction. "Once the field's turned off, we should have no problem junctioning GFs and using magic in the dungeon."

Fujin walked over to the direction Lily had pointed at and brushed aside the snow that covered the box. She began to decipher the code.

"Why's there snow on top of it?" Irvine asked, regarding the antimagic field box. Even at night, the Estharian weather was still a mild seventy degrees outside with a light breeze.

"Probably one of those guys were fighting against each other," Lily gestured to the monsters that surrounded them.

"Um...aren't they a bit...close?" Quistis asked worriedly.

A large sound of a door opening echoed in the night. Fujin stood up, folding her arms across her chest. 

"FINISHED," she said.

"Well, if they're worrin' ya, Quistis," Gene said, inserting an odd shaped bullet into his gun. 

He aimed casually to the middle and fired. A bright white explosion disintegrated a mass of the monsters while the rest hurried away to a safer place.

"They're running away," Quistis observed. "Why?"

"These guys aren't as strong as the ones inside the dungeon," Lily explained. "Sure, they look like they want to eat us, but they won't dare attack us because they know we're stronger."

"The monsters inside are usually ten times stronger than the ones outside," Gene added.

"Why's that, ya know?" Raijin wondered.

"Ultimecia probably creates the ones inside by the generator, right?" Seifer answered.

Lily nodded. "Everybody junctioned?"

They nodded.

"Wait a minute, what about you two?" Quistis asked.

Lily smiled. She and Gene exchanged looks. "It's because we were trained extensively to not use magic since the antimagic field was set up. Sure, we've got a couple of Curagas on us, but no GF junctioning with it. It's our own ability. Unlike SeeD, the Organization didn't want any of our members to learn the junctioning of GFs except for those who have the natural ability to do so. Yeah, it would make us more powerful, but I know you guys know the consequences of junctioning GFs. Don't worry, we'll be fine without any magic."

Phoenix and Kenji looked down at the castle below them over the cliff. Obel Lake's castle floated above the waters, thrown boulders leading to its entrance. It looked like two castles smashed together, making one upside down and the other right side up. Many kinds of creatures lurked around the entrance, mainly Fasticalons, but both part-Sorceress and Knight knew that there were many more inside.

"So, what do you think?" Kenji said after a few minutes of silence. "The increase of monster activity is exactly like the Lunar Cry that destroyed the Centra continent, don't ya think?"

"The readings don't show of any sign of an antimagic field," Phoenix replied as she changed her watch back to normal mode. "Yeah, it does look like the Lunar Cry, but why are they gathering around Obel Lake?"

"I guess we'll find out," Kenji answered. He jumped off the cliff, Phoenix following suit, and they both headed towards the floating castle.

A figure watched them enter, laughing sinisterly. He was invisible to the naked eye, but his coal black eyes could be seen under closer inspection. 

"Yes, yes. Go one and figure out how to destroy this castle," the figure said. "Once one comes in, nobody comes out alive."

The cry of a Grat's scream echoed in the training center. It disintegrated before it fel to the ground, leaving behind a small crystal. Alex wiped some sweat off his brow, breathing a sigh of relief. He was fighting without his gunblade, so it was a bit harder going against the monsters bare-handed.

It had been about a week since he'd been given permission to get out of the Infirmary. Alex now had a scar over his left eye that came just across his nose. It would never open again; he knew because he couldn't feel anything anymore. His eye would not open, no matter how hard he tried. But Alex didn't really care, it was just going to be a bit harder to focus.

He was in search for a T-Rexaur since it was the strongest creature in the center. He fought a couple alread and was already getting bored fighting them, but Alex had no choice BUT to fight them. His body was getting used to vigorous exercise again and wasn't as sore as it used to be.

Nobody dared to bother him. Alex guessed it was probably due to the look of his scar or how he looked so much like Squall. He didn't really care about that, either; Alex didn't intend to make any acquaintances at Garden and only talked when he was asked to. He walked around, looking for anything interesting. The jungle atmosphere was hot, humid, and tiring. He was glad that once outside, there was air conditioning.

Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, Alex began walking casually towards the exit since there was no sign of the dinosaur.

_I could've sworn that they put one in here...oh well. Better go see Sis before she starts to worry. _His stomach growled, and he paused in midstep. _And eat, too._

He continued walking, ignoring the monsters that followed him and easily sidestepping whenever they attacked as he made his way through the Training Center.

Alex looked down at the ground. He never liked looking up when walking. Being with two sisters who had to watch everything and everyone, they had taught him and his other sister to not attract attention to others since they were the younger siblings of two infamous assassins. It was now a habit of his to not be a burden to his sisters.

Upon reaching the exit, however, Alex looked up to meet the man that he mirrored. Squall leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Alex never talked to the man much. Actually, he didn't talk to him at all, only when he came to visit him during the days when he was still cooped up in bed. It was strange. Although Alex rarely ever talked to Squall, he had an understanding of him. It was like Alex knew Squall from somewhere, but he didn't know where. That was the same with Rinoa.

"Yeah, fighting these guys kinda lets out some steam," Alex replied and started walking again.

"I can tell you're getting bored, though," Squall said, pushing himself off the wall and began walking with Alex outside.

"I guess fighting these guys so often, it's easy to beat them once you know how," Alex said.

"Don't worry, it does get boring after a while and then you need to go to other areas," Squall agreed.

The two walked in a mutual silence, ignoring those who had turned to stare.

Allundia opened her eyes as the sound of a Torama's howling disrupted her small nap. She flipped her hair back and stood, smiling evilly. In front of her was a small house made of stone. Vines entangled the walls, as if trying to hide the home from view. Mountains dusted with snow surrounded the area as protection. Children's laughter and a woman's voice were heard inside. A wooden sign hung in front of a tree reading: Angel's Orphanage.

"Now, let the fun begin," Allundia remarked, an evil glint sparkling in her smoky eyes. _You're not going to get away this time, Almasy._

Lily slid between the Iron Giant's legs before it could be able to slice her in half. She skidded to a stop on the other side, ready to attack. The Giant's machete rammed into Seifer's Hyperion, trying to not only break his gunblade, but to slice Seifer in half. It was pure will against immense strength. Lily came for backup.

"Firaga!" she shouted.

The Iron Giant was engulfed in flames, but turned around unscathed. Its white eyes glowed in anger at Lily, attention focused on nothing but her. She smirked arrogantly and fell into a martial arts stance, taunting it to come at her.

"C'mon! What's wrong, scared?" she asked.

It took one step forward, eyes still glowing. Seifer used this distraction to his advantage by ramming the Hyperion through the Iron Gian with all the strength that he had. The giant groaned in pain as a steely liquid seeped out from its armor. Seifer turned the Hyperion and slashed upwards, slicing the Giant in half waist up. It fell to the ground dead, the steely liquid oozing out from the open wound. Seifer breathed heavily; it was easier said than done trying to slice pure metal in half or cut it at all.

Lily came to him, catlike emerald eyes concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Seifer replied, standing up. "...Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Lily said and flipped her braid back. "At least we're still in once piece."

They both stared up at the leaf-like generator. It began to pulsate as if alive. Lily opened the box in front of it and began to punch in some buttons while Seifer stood guard.

"Why is it doing that?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Doing what?" Lily asked, continuing to decipher the lock.

"Beating like it's freakin' alive."

"That's because it IS alive."

"What?!?" Seifer exclaimed. 

"These things aren't your normal generators," Lily began to explain. "They're built to create monsters by using numerous amounts of energy crystals."

"But those things are rarely found," Seifer said.

"Not when you're a well-experienced magic user," Lily replied. "And a natural one at it."

"A sorceress..." Seifer realized.

"You got it," Lily concluded as she closed the hatch of the box. The generator shut down completely. Lily turned to face him as they walked away. "That's why we need to get Sorceress Ultimecia. If not, then the entire human race will be destroyed by an increase of monsters. Just like how Centra was destroyed by the Lunar Cry."

"But aren't Luna and Phoenix sorceresses?" 

"They're only half," Lily pointed out. "They don't have the potential of being a threat because their mom's powers were divided among them, Alex, and Sakura."

"Sakura?" 

"Not the Sakura that you know. Their sister, Sakura." Her eyes went dreamlike for a moment as if lost in her memories. "She died about five years ago. If she was still alive, then she'd be sixteen, I think."

"Oh...well...that makes sense. I mean, the powers being divided," Seifer said. "How many generators are in here?"

"Around four. Hopefully, the others got the other three."

Selphie and Gene ran away from the mass of Cactuars coming at them. While running, Gene fired back and knocked down a couple of Cactuars. 

"Man, this is the LAST time I'm going to mess with these things!" Gene said as he and Selphie began to run even faster. 

"I warned you!" Selphie said. "Now what do we do?!?"

"Just keep running until you see the generator!" Gene answered.

Selphie dared to open her eyes again to find a pulsating light and a Ruby Dragon blocking their way. "Is that the generator thingie???"

After shooting blindly some more, Gene turned to see what Selphie was pointing at. His eyes widened as the dragon gasped in and prepared to fire. _Oh shit!!_

"Duck!"

They moved out of the way just before the Ruby Dragon fired out its Inferno Breath. The mass of Cactuars behind them were incinerated, leaving Gene and Selphie alone to fight the dragon.

"Um...now what?" Selphie asked nervously.

The Ruby Dragon stared at them intensely, smoke coiming out of its nostrils.

"I'll-I'll distract him...er...IT," Gene stammered. The dragon roared at them. Gene gulped. "And you run as fast as you can to the generator. Try to disarm it as fast as possible. You remember the code, don't you, Selphie?"

"Yeah, I do." She readied her Strange Vision.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Go!" Gene shot at the Ruby Dragon, it focusing its full attention on him. Selphie ran past it, opening the hatch to the generator's outlet and quickly began deciphering the code.

Gene inserted in another bullet and aimed at the charging creature. He fired, a red flame engulfing the dragon. The flames soon turned blue and began to solidify. The dragon was encased in crystal, at least for the moment. Gene reloaded his gun with another bullet as the Ruby Dragon's tail broke out of the crystal.

"Selphie, how much longer?" Gene shouted as he aimed again. The designs around his gun began to rotate and glow red. An energy ball began to form within the hollow of the gun.

"I'm almost done!" Selphie shouted back, frantically trying to finish deciphering the lock. The generator began to pulsate even faster.

Thrashing furiously, the Ruby Dragon slowly started to break out of its crystal prison. Gene waited patiently, continuing to ask Selphie if she had completed unlocking the generator yet. Then the dragon broke free at the same time as the generator shut down. 

"It's done!" Selphie shouted.

"Okay, get out of the way!" Gene replied and slowly put pressure on the trigger. Selphie ran behind the generator, hoping that she wouldn't fly as Gene fired at the screeching dragon. The impact sent pieces of dragon corpse flying everywhere, covering the area with a blue-violet liquid. Gene pushed off the steel plate that flung on top of him. His boots and jeans were covered in the dragon's blood. Parts of his trenchcoat were ripped to shreds and parts of his face were also stained with the blue-violet blood. He got up, skillfully putting his gun away.

"Hey...Selphie?" he called out.

Her head peeked out from behind the generator. Then she stepped out, unscathed. 

"Oooooh, purple blood," she remarked, looking around. "Cool."

"Hahahaha, very funny," Gene said.

"I wonder how Irvy and Quisty are doing," Selphie wondered.

"Who knows," Gene replied, looking at the bleeding generator.

*SNAP* Quistis' Save the Queen slashed against the Torama once more before it yeowled and fell victim to its injuries. Irvine shot down the second one before it could strike.

"This is kinda easyk" Irvine commented as he put away the Exeter.

"You can say that again," Quistis added as she shut down the generator.

"Now where to?"

Quistis took out the replica of the map that Lily had given her. She traced their location back to their rendezvous area.

"To the place where we're all meeting, I guess," Quistis replied.

"Auntie Ellone! Auntie Ellone!"

Five children came running in the kitchen, their faces desparate. No sign of their Auntie Ellone anywhere, but a middle-aged man sitting at the kitchen table, reading a newspaper. He looked up from what he was reading, catlike emerald eyes gazing.

"What is it, you guys? Auntie Elle isn't here," the man said, putting down the newspaper.

The youngest of the five ran to the man, crying. The man lifted the little girl up in a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Contesta, what's wrong?" the man softly asked the girl.

"Uncle Sefie, there's...there's..." Contesta sniffed and wouldn't say anymore.

"Hmm?"

"Uncle Seifer, what Contesta's tryin' to say is that there's this creepy looking woman wanderin' around outside," the oldest said, his blue eyes serious. "She said that she's lookin' for you and Auntie Ellone."

Seifer's tired eyes narrowed as he brushed back grey-blonde strands of hair away from his face. "A woman said that she's looking for me?"

The children nodded, Contesta sniffing some mroe. "She took Contesta and tried to hurt her before Aka helped out," one of them explained. "An' she said to find you an' Auntie Elle or else she'd hurt somebody."

"Is that right, Contesta?" Seifer asked the girl in his arms.

The little girl nodded. "An' she hurt Aka..."

Seifer set the girl down, frowning. _They're back. _"Okay, I'll go find her."

"Hahahaha, there's no need to find me, Almasy," Allundia's voice called out as a purple mist filled the room.

Seifer pushed the children behind him as the mist began to materialize into Allundia's form. She smiled maliciously as the youngest of the children clung onto the pantleg of Seifer.

"Allundia," Seifer said.

"You're a very hard man to find," Allundia said. "Still bietter after your wife's death?"

Seifer didn't reply. Instead he said to the oldest. "Shion, run as far as you can away from here."

Shion's eyes widened, "B-but."

"Now, dammit!"

Shion led the other children out as Allundia chuckled to herself. She watched the children go.

"My, my, my. Very protective of the little brats here, aren't you?"

"Just what the hell do you want?" Seifer demanded.

"It's very simple," Allundia replied, lifting her index finger. "You're life."

"This place is sure weird," Phoenix murmured as she and Kenji walked up the spiral staircase.

"Yeah, I know," Kenji agreed. "Where the hell are the monsters? There's usually ton in these."

Phoenix laughed. "What, you want some action or something?"

They reached to the top of the castle. Kenji scratched the back of his head, blushing a light pink.

"Well...yeah..." he slowly answered.

Phoenix giggled some more before stopping as she saw the generator. This generator was larger than any of the others. It stood at least fifty feet tall like a tree, pulsating a soft blue glow. Nothing was guarding it. Like how the castle was, there was no sign of any monster in sight. Kenji gave out a low whistle at the sight of the generator. They carefully walked into the room, looking out for any traps or signs of attack.

"I have a bad feeling about all this," Phoenix murmured.

All of a sudden, she nor Kenji could not budge an inch. It was like they were being pulled down by something or someone. They went down to their knees, struggling to get up as they were being pulled down by the unknown force.

"Damn...what the hell?" Kenji muttered.

Phoenix felt a presence around them, mocking.

"Kakakaka...fools. You think that you can destroy this castle that easily?" a voice called out at them.

"Who are you?" Phoenix asked.

An outline of a figure began to form in front of them. The figure had no body except an outline of his original self. Coal black eyes stared creepily. He smiled.

"My name is Phaetos, the one in charge of looking over this castle by orders of Sorceress Ultimecia," the figure introduced himself.

"Figures...," Kenji remarked as he tried to stand. "By the looks of yourself, you HAVE to be one of her followers. Where the hell is your freakin' body?"

"Hmph, a comedian, I see," Phaetos commented as his eyes glowed white.

The sudden force of gravity was too much for Phoenix as her muscles screamed in pain. Her skin cut through and healed at the same time until her healing capability was too costly to expend. She couldn't lift her head anymore and forced herself to no succumb to the gravity pull.

"Phoenix!"

A rush of pain went through her body. She felt as if a part of her was going through a stack of needles pinning her body to the wall.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna clutched her chest in pain as she slowly sunk down to the floor. Rinoa ran to her.

"Luna?? Luna, what's wrong??" she frantically asked.

_Dammit, Phoe, _Luna cursed. _What the hell is going on?_

He had lost his appetite. For some reason, Alex had the feeling that something had happened. It was the same feeling he had when Sakura was hurt.

Squall and Zell noticed Alex's sudden loss of appetite. The look in his eyes were something else.

"Luna, are you okay?" Rinoa asked again.

"It's...it's Phoenix," Luna finally answered. Her body began to give out a white aura that surrounded her body. "She's in trouble."

Phoenix's body was surrounded by a white aura. Her wounds that never healed disappeared. She began to stand up with ease no matter how much power Phaetos put in his own poers. Kenji began to feel as if Phaetos' power was fading for his body was feeling less and less of the pressure of the gravity fold.

"What?!?" Phaetos' eyes widened.

The aura burst open, blinding everyone in sight. Phaetos staggered back, clutching his face in pain. Or whatever was left of it. Although the man was invisible, blood spilled out of his wound freely, making the man visible. Kenji grabbed Phoenix before she was able to fall and dropped a bomb in the room. They jumped out fo the window, and dived into the waters below as the castle exploded and disintegrated into thin air.

After a few minutes underwater, their heads bobbed up for air. Phoenix coughed up water and waded to shore. Kenji supported her as they reached shore, gasping for air.

"Kajimi, you okay?" Kenji asked. 

"I think so," Phoenix answered, coughing up for air. She shook her head. "Ugh, that's the last time I ask Luna for help."

"Huh? THAT'S what that light was?" Kenji asked incredulously.

The look on his face was so cute and funny at the same time that Phoenix couldn't help but burst into laughter. All of the troubles that she was going through, all of the worries and fears disappeared for that very moment. Kenji stared at her for a moment, but he laughed along with her.

Allundia gazed down at the limp body below her. She gazed at her nails and then back at the body.

"You're pathetic, Almasy," she scoffed and then smiled. "No matter. I must make a visit to your precious daughter."

She laughed evilly before disappearing in the purple smoke. The last thing that Seifer Almasy said before going inot the darkness was his only daughter's name. He didn't want anything to happen to her...his only family.

"Lily..."

"Everybody here?" Lily asked.

They all had completed shutting off the generators all in once piece. Well, almost everyone was in one piece. Gene was stained by a bluish purplish liquid with his trenchcoat torn, and Raijin had suffered minor blows to the head and bruised shins. The bruised shins were probably from Fujin, Lily guessed. Other than that, everybody else was okay.

"More or less," Gene replied.

Lily began to activate the teleporter when a violet mist came in. The others looked around suspisciously as Allundia's laughter echoed in the dungeon. 

"Hahahahaha. What a group!" Allundia's voice echoed. "You had no other suspicions after that idiot Princeton Deling? You should've been wiser to not leave those vulnerable to attack, SeeD."

"What the hell do you want, Allundia?!?" Lily growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the mist.

"Temper, temper, Lily," Allundia taunted. "I just only came to visit. And to tell you that you'd better go back home and check on daddy dearest."

"What?!?"

The mist began to disappear. "I told you already. Let's just say that you SeeD have been warned."

Allundia's evil laughter was all that remained as it echoed in everybody's minds.

Luna slowly opened her eyes to find herself in bed.

"First it's Phoenix, then me, and now you," Alex said. 

She put her arm over her head, sighing deeply. "What happened?"

"You passed out," her brother simply answered.

"Huh. Figures." 

At that moment, Doctor Kadowaki came strolling in. She smiled warmly, holding a clipboard in hand.

"You're awake? How are you feeling, hon?" Doctor Kadowaki asked. 

Ugh. How she hated being called that.

"I'm fine. A bit exhausted, though," Luna answered sweetly. 

Her well-trained ears heard the stifling laughter from Alex. She gave a sharp look at her brother as the doctor began to check her temperature. Alex winced slightly at the sharp pain in his temple. He rubbed it to ease the pain.

"Hmm? Alex, is there something wrong?" Doctor Kadowaki asked him.

"No, it's nothing," Alex mumbled in reply.

Luna giggled as the doctor proceeded to take out the IV tube and other various tubes that were stuck in her arm.

_Hah, that's what you get, _she said.

_...Whatever,_ Alex replied.

Luna rolled her eyes and sat up, leaning over to the side.

"Well, you seem okay," Doctor Kadowaki said.

"I'm not going to die then, huh?" Luna asked jokingly.

_Hah, I wish, _she heard Alex think.

Another sharp pain passed through his head, and Alex winced again. Doctor Kadowaki eyed him curiously.

"Alex, are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

Alex let out a laugh in order to assure the careful doctor. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He in turn gave a Look to his sister.

"Well, okay..." then she turned to Luna." You'll be just fine as long as you don't exert so much of your power. Exerting too much next time, you won't be as lucky as fainting."

"Yeah, I know..." Luna replied, agreeing. "My body's not like Phoenix's which can heal easily."

The alarm on her watch began flashing. She reached over on the nightstand, wondering who in Hyne's name was calling. Her sapphire eyes gazed curiously at the number. It was one she hadn't seen in years.

"Who is it, Sis?" Alex asked.

"It's..." Luna answered, "Auntie Elle. Angel's Orphanage."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hahahahahahahaha.........that's all!!! Stay tuned to the next chapter!

**WHAT'S TO COME: **

Luna this time took off her trenchcoat and flung it at the charging werewolf. While blinded, she used his back as a spring and jumped over him, flying freely in the air. 

The only thing she didn't notice was the look Kaen gave as he turned his head...

A shock ran through all of them, signaling that there was something wrong.


	11. Eternal Farewell

Angels: Eternal Farewell

Eternal Farewell

Lily ran as fast as she could to Esthar's elite hospital. Once she got the message from her Auntie Elle regarding her father, she ran as fast as she could. Allundia's words kept running through her head: _You'd better go back home and check on daddy dearest._

Everybody else left already, she knew. Lily was the last person to know because she stupidly left her watch in her satchel which was in the car while she was out shopping for new gloves. _Dammit, that's the LAST TIME I'm going to freakin' leave the damn watch in the car! Shit..._

She entered in the hospital, not even bothering telling the receptionist anything. Turning a corner, Lily entered in the waiting room and stopped. Everyone was there, including all of the children who inhabited the Orphanage. Mustering all the courage she could without crying, Lily entered in the waiting room. An elder Ellone stood up and walked towards her.

"How is he?" Lily asked as normally as she could.

"Lily, you better sit down, first," Ellone said, her tired brown eyes concerned.

Lily shook her head furiously, fighting back tears. "I'm not going to sit down, Auntie. How is Dad?"

Ellone stood there with her for a moment, contemplating. Some of the children sniffed, the little girl Contesta dug her head further into Phoenix's shoulder to muffle the sobs.

_Might as well tell her, Auntie, _Phoenix said. 

Ellone sighed. "Your father's in a coma." She heard Lily stifle a sob. "The doctors don't know if he's going to wake up or not."

"Don't-don't tell me that!" Lily looked away, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. _This can't be happening, this isn't happening..._

Ellone grabbed Lily's shoulders so that she could face her.

"Now, Lily, look at me," Ellone said, trying to look at the once strong, spunky tomboy who never followed the rules. All she saw now was the little girl wondering why life had to be so cruel to her. "Look at me, Lily."

She turned look. Her emerald eyes were filled with tears that were dangerously close to falling and staining her already tear stained face.

"Lily, listen," Ellone demanded softly, wiping some of her tears away. "Crying isn't like you. Now, your father wouldn't like seeing you like this, right?"

Lily nodded, wiping her eyes. Ellone smiled softly; she gestured to the door. "The doctors won't let anybody in except family members for now."

She led her through the hallways to her father's room. Lily didn't care at the moment what the others thought of her small outburst. Her father was her only family by blood. If anything had happened to either of them, one would be left alone. Her mother died when she was really little, so her father had to raise Lily on his own. Then Angel's Orphanage appeared and that's where lifelongs friends were made. No, they were more than friends, they were her other family.

They paused in front of a door. Ellone just stood there, waiting, and nodded. Lily stepped in, the door sliding electronically behind her as she stared at the lifeless body lying in bed. Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she came closer to the bed. Her father, Seifer Almasy, was being supported by an air respirator, his already scarred face badly burned and who knows where else. He slept peacefully, not even knowing that anybody was in the room. The tears finally slipped as Lily looked down at him, holding his hand. It was still warm.

"You...idiot," she murmured as the tears now flowed freely down her cheeks. "You shouldn't have gone against her, old man. Idiot."

Her knees gave way as she sunk in the chair and cried.

"Might as well leave them alone for a while," Ellone said as she reentered in the waiting room. "They need some family time alone."

"It's been a while," Phoenix said, gesturing to Contesta sleeping in Kenji's arms. "We should go home."

"But what about Lily?" Quistis asked.

"Let her be. It's been at least six years since she left the Orphanage," Ellone asnwered. "Hopefully, she'll be okay after a few days."

One by one, everyone left the room. Seifer was the last to go, looking back at the hallway as the image of the little girl at the grave reappeared in his mind. Why did Lily remind him of that girl so much?

"Seifer?"

He snapped back into reality at the call of his name. He turned to face Quistis who was looking at him strangely.

"Seifer, what's wrong?" she asked.

One look in her eyes and he couldn't bear to look away. So instead, he looked down at the ground, scratching the back of his head and walking away.

"Nah, it's nothing," he answered.

Quistis watched him go, frowning. These past few days, Seifer didn't act like the arrogant gunblade weilder of Balamb Garden. He was acting like a normal person for once. She wondered why.

"Alex! Alex! Let's play swords again!"

He froze on the spot. _No, not again._

Rinoa secretly giggled to herself from behind the kitchen shutters. Ever since they arrived at Angel's Orphanage, Alex was the idol of the children there. He wasn't the oldest, but the most experienced in combat, and they all wanted him to show what he had learned while travelling with his sisters. They play fought most of the time with sticks, but sometimes Alex would teach them a basic survival technique or two. Like lighting a piece of wet wood. Although the children enjoyed it, Rinoa could tell that sometimes Alex wanted to be left alone.

"Um...I'm kinda...busy right now, guys," Alex said for an excuse.

Contesta cutely pouted. "Pwease???"

He gulped as he stared into Contesta's light brown eyes. It was hard to resist the little girl especially since she had an attachment to him from the start.

"Uh..."

"Hey, you guys want some cookies?" Rinoa came out, holding a fresh batch.

The children soon forgot Alex as they ran to Rinoa. "Yeah!!!"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, mouthing a "thank you" to her. She smiled at him in reply as the children devoured up the batch. He quickly and silently left the area like a cat.

Phoenix brushed back her hair, sighing, and read the next mission. _Trabia, huh?_

"How are we supposed to get the generator?" Luna asked behind her.

"I'm not really sure," Phoenix said. "It's coordinates are unknown."

"Trabia Garden's demolished...wait, I remember that there's an ore mining village by the mountains," Kenji replied, walking in. "Maybe if we ask the locals, they can lead us to the generator."

"IF they know of the generator's whereabouts," Luna pointed out. She took a picture of Trabia and looked at its blank landscape. "...How many people do we actually need?"

"You have to remember that we also need to keep an eye on the others," Phoenix reminded her sister. "So, we have to take them with us. One of us alone with them against the new shadow prototypes is not a very good idea."

"Oh...you mean the regenerating freaks," Luna remembered. A pause, then a sigh. "Man, I _really_ hate this Time Compression. It's getting to my head."

Kenji leaned against the wall, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hah, you can say that again. But at least you two get to see your parents, right?"

The twins smiled simultaneously. 

"Yeah, that's true," Luna agreed. 

Phoenix added, "At least they're happy together and living the life that we used to have."

"...What about Lily?" Kenji asked.

"What about me?" Lily's voice came from the doorway.

The three in the room were a bit surprised.

"Lily, you're back!" Luna exclaimed.

Lily grinned. "Of course I'm back. You can't leave without me."

"But your dad---" Phoenix was about to say.

"No buts. He'll be fine," Lily cut her off. "Besides, I don't think my old man would like me staying behind with him. Would drive him crazy to see me pace around in circles."

_She...seems okay,_ Phoenix thought.

_Whaddya mean 'okay'? She's acting like she always does, _Luna pointed out.

"He's awake?" Luna asked incredulously.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Lily replied a bit sarcastically.

Flashback

She felt him stirring and slowly lifted her head that was resting on his arm.

"...Daddy?" Lily asked.

"Hah, that's a voice I haven't heard in years," Seifer muttered. He opened his eyes and turned his head. "Hey there ya Pyro."

That was a nickname she absolutely despised, but Lily didn't really notice.

"Hi there, you big Idiot," Lily replied, smiling. Then she frowned as she stared back into the eyes that she mirrored. "What the hell were ya thinking, going against that bitch?!? You could've died, ya know."

"And you think that you'd do any better?" Seifer retored. He took his daughter's silence as an answer. "I thought so. Don't worry about me, Lily." He noticed the dried streaks on her face and laughed despite of himself. "Hyne, I don't die that easily. Quit crying over me. You should know better."

"Dad..." Lily warned.

He let go of the limp hold she had on his arm, waving for her to go. "Go. Kick some ass for me."

This statement confused her. "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. I know you two well. You're itchin' to go with the others, aren't ya? Just go."

"But---" 

"You're going to annoy me to death stayin' here, pacing around like a cat ready to pounce on a mouse and complainin'." He waved his hand again. "Just go."

end of Flashback

"So, let's kick some ass and get to Trabia, huh?" Lily shouted triumphantly.

They sat around the kitchen table, a large map spread on top of it. After much explaination, the orphanage gang weren't suspicious anymore. Actually, they understood what the others were going through. To be able to not experience a happy childhood with a normal family, to be able to know who their parents were, to be forced into a life of killing and war, they all knew that too well.

"Our next destination is Trabia," Phoenix began to explain about the mission. "We're to locate the generator complex hidden somewhere on the continent and destroy it. It's whereabouts are unknown, but there's an extremely high level of energy inside the mountains, so we'll check out there, first."

"Is there any increase of monster activity in Trabia?" Squall asked.

"No. It's the exact opposite," Luna answered for him. "All of the monsters have been totally oblitereated due to the generator's radiation waves. It's power is the exact opposite from the ones that we've seen already, so it must be a huge complex in one."

"There's a coal mining village nearby, the only known area where humans are actually inhabiting at the moment," Phoenix continued. "We'll dock off there and see if there's any clues regarding the generator."

"How many people do we actually need? I mean, there's so many of us...," Quistis inquired.

"Since we don't know exactly where the generator's at, everyone. Also, I don't think any of us can take on the newly upgraded shadows," Kenji answered.

"We'll split off into groups of three or four, to make searching much easier," Phoenix said. "Pick who you wanna go with."

Naturally, everyone went with who they wanted to be with or were forced to be with when they couldn't decide: (AN: Ha, ha, ha...don't be expecting alternate pairings! I'm kinda like a "forever" person ^_^...Ahem, anyhoo...) Squall, Rinoa, and Alex; Lily, Seifer, Quistis, and Fujin; Irvine, Selphie, and Gene; Zell, Fujin, and Sakura w/ K-chan; and Phoenix and Kenji. Luna was still contemplating the choices.

"Well, Sis?" Phoenix asked her twin.

Luna thought for a moment, her hands cupping her chin as she weighed the choices. Then finally, "Mm...I'll go with you, Phoe. Gotta keep an eye on you two in case if something happens to one of ya." She had a small smirk and a teasing glint in her eyes.

Phoenix and Kenji turned beet red for a moment, but Phoenix cleared her throat, looking away from her Knight. "Okay...it's settled, then. We'll leave tomorrow morning."

Allundia laughed softly to herself, sipping a glass of wine. Ultimecia was proud of her progress; to be able to take her orders seriously unlike the idiot Deling. She never liked the man. She thought that he was rather pathetic, begging to do anything for her mistress in exchange for returning his life. Men. She was disgusted with them. They never did anything precisely as told and would do everything their own way. Hah, and he had wanted to be her mistress's Knight. He wasn't even qualified for a duty of a dog, nevertheless a Sorceress's Knight.

She stroked the head of her beloved pet werewolf, smiling evilly as she watched her mistress's enemies land at the ore mining village.

"Now go, my pet Kaen," she whispered metallically in the werewolf's ear. "Kill those pathetic SeeD who dare to defy our mistress Ultimecia."

The werewolf growled and leaped away, disappearing into the blizzard.

Rinoa shivered once she stepped off the Ragnarok. Although everybody was wearing at least ten pairs of winter clothing, it was still at least fourty below and very, very, cold. Visibility was next to nothing, so they all had to depend on infrared goggles. Weapons couldn't be used whatsover, unless they were thermalized, so everyone had to hide their own with their own body heat with the exception of Luna who left her katana in the Ragnarok. She had said that it would be useless to use the wind when there was already wind around. 

They drudged through the snow as the winds stung their partially exposed faces. It was the time of the year when weather in Trabia was at its worst. Rarely anybody inhabited the area except for those in search of striking it rich. So people from all over the world came to settle in small groups nearby. The only successful one was now a very prosperous village, welcoming any visitors that came by.

"It's cold," Sakura said as soon as they entered the village gates.

"Hah, you can say that again, Sakura," Zell agreed and sneezed.

Kereberos popped her head out of Zell's scarf. "Ahh, I can breathe!" She shook her head a bit and went back inside again to keep warm.

"Alright, this is where we split up," Phoenix announced.

"But how are we suppossed to contact each other if we find the generator's location?" Rinoa asked.

Luna elbowed Alex in the ribs. He grimaced in pain while shifting his backpack to take out whatever he put in there this morning. What he took out were five dynamite-like sticks.

"Oooh, firecrackers!" Selphie exclaimed.

"They're not firecrackers," Alex corrected. "They're signal flares." He gave one to each group while keeping one for himself. "Since we can't use any magic, we'll have to resort to these. If one of us finds the generator's location, just fire these and we'll be able to see it."

"Even in this weather?" Quistis asked incredulously.

"These things are really, REALLY bright," Luna answered. "They've been modified to be used in any weather condition."

As everyone split into different directions, Seifer eyed the signal flare in his hands suspiciously. It was the first time he actually ever saw a modified one despite his Garden training.

"Uh...question. How the hell do these things work?" he asked.

"You pull on the string, ya idiot," Lily said bluntly, walking past him. "C'mon, let's go."

Seifer growled at the fading figure before following. There was something about the girl that just plain annoyed him to death. But then there was something about the girl that she had meant something to him. Not love...at least not the romantic type. It was more fatherly. Ellone didn't tell him anything when he asked about Lily. Or, at least, she didn't want to tell him. _Why is that?_ he asked himself.

"Whoa, what the hell is this thing?" Kenji asked, looking up at the large column. It had been a few hours of futile search until now.

"You got me..." Luna replied. The thing was so big to her; she felt tiny next to it.

Phoenix examined the writing engraved on the column. "It's ancient Trabia language, I think."

"Well, what's it for?" Kenji asked again. "This thing's been put up like it's a shrine or something."

Luna looked around for someone passing by. She stopped an elderly woman who looked like was on her way home from the mine because she was covered with black soot.

"Excuse me, but can you translate this for us?" Luna asked politely.

The woman gazed up at the column. "Oh, this? This pillar's a very sacred shrine regarding how the Ice Princess Shiva came down to this world. I'm not really sure about what it says since nobody but the well-educated have learned the ancient Trabian language, but it's supposed to locate the cave where Shiva was imprisoned before set free as a Guardian Force."

"Do you know of anyone who can read this?" Phoenix asked.

The woman shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. But maybe you can check the Cianta precinct. That's where the wealthy live."

The trio looked at one another. Then Phoenix smiled at the woman. "Okay, thank you."

The woman returned the smile and went on her way, leaving the trio alone in the street.

Luna sighed deeply. "Now what?"

"It's simple. We gotta go find someone who can read this," Phoenix answered. "This cave could be the place where the generator's at."

"Ya think so?"

"It could be," Kenji answered and began to walk away. "I'll go to the Cianta precinct. You guys stay here."

"But Kenji!" the twins protested. 

"It's better going alone than together while asking. If we all go together, the villagers will get suspicious," Kenji explained, still walking until finally his form disappeared in the winds.

The twins found a bench nearby the column and sat down. 

"Damn, he still treats us like we're little kids," Luna said angrily. She turned to her twin. "You know, you should at least tell him something."

"Is it my fault that he's already like this?" Phoenix asked back.

"He's your Knight for Hyne's sake."

"True..."

"Then you should ask him why!"

"You already know that he's very protective. It can't be helped," Phoenix smiled slyly.

Luna held a look of annoyance. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Luna sighed again as her twin giggled in amusement.

Lily's group entered in a bar called Selenity's Haven. Since nobody was paying much attention to their entrance, they found an empty booth pretty quickly. A drunken waitress came by, clumsily setting down four glasses of alcohol.

"Enjoy," she slurred, and sauntered off.

"What IS this place?" Quistis asked.

"This is where we start off," Lily answered and took a sip of her drink. "Basically, we just listen in on conversations and pick up whatever interesting information we can find relating to the Trabian generator."

"Boring," Seifer remarked, making a fake yawn.

"You may call it boring," Lily retorted, smiling cleverly, "but would you rather listen or hang out with Ultimecia's goons for a while?" She took his silence for an answer. "I thought so. Besides, practically everbody here is drunk. They'll blab out anything when their minds aren't exactly clear to focus normally."

"DRUNKEN IDIOTS," Fujin remarked. 

They laughed at her hidden meaning, taking sips from their drinks. A man staggered towards them, carrying a large bottle of beer that was poured a bit too full and spilled to the ground with every step he took.

"Hey, baby," the man slurred, looking at Lily. She turned her head to face the man. He cupped her chin in his grimy hands. "Oh 'n youra pretty lookin' one, too. Wanna have a drink wit' me? I promise you'll have a great time."

WHAM! The man was sprawled on the floor, knocked out. Lily brushed off her hands as if she was just dusting off dust while her three comrades stared in amazement.

"Hah, I may be a woman, but I ain't that cheap," Lily told the drunk.

"Ya know....I just realized something," Seifer observed. "The majority of the drunks in here are men. No wonder why they're going after you."

One of the drunks from a table halfway across the room bellowed, "Hey, baby, come sit wit' us! You can bring your cute friends wit' ya, too! Just leave 'im. You'll hava better time wit' us!"

"To come to think of it..." Quistis began.

"MAJORITY WOMEN. BAD IDEA," Fujin finished.

"Exactly."

Seifer leaned back, putting his arms over his head and smiling arrogantly. "Hah, so THAT'S why they're hitting you guys. Probably think I'm a pimp or somethin'. It's gonna be hard to get some info out of these idiots with you guys around."

"Well, excuse me for being born a girl," Lily replied, gazing around at the crowd.

Seifer mimicked her, making silly faces behind her back. Quistis had to stifle the itching feeling that came to her throat.

Lily took one swing of her drink and set the empy glass on the table.

"Hmm...if they won't leave us alone, then I'll try this instead," she said, grabbing her glass and throwing it across the bar, just barely missing someone's head.

"Hey, who the hell threw that?!?" shouted the young man who just barely missed getting his head knocked off.

"Oh, and I thought everyone was drunk here," Lily said lightly.

"Say that again?!?"

The young man stood up as well as the men at his table. By the looks of him, he seemed to be the leader of the gang. Lily just grinned, taking a couple of steps forward. The others could tell by the way she walked was that she was itching for a fight.

"And why do you wanna know?" she asked dangerously.~~~~~

"Do you think we should help her?" Quistis asked.

Seifer drank all of what was left in his glass in one gulp the exact same way Lily had done. "Nah, she'll be fine."

"WHY?" That came from Fujin.

"Lily's the type who can take care of herself, from what I've seen," Seifer answered knowingly. "She'd rather be killed than be helped."~~~~~

"Because I ain't the type to step down to a woman!" the man answered and gestured to the others to attack.

A mere five minutes later, all of his men were on the floor in a heap of unconsciousness. The young man's eyes pratically came out of its sockets at the sight as Lily stood on top of one of his own, grinning happily.

"Oh, that felt great!" Lily exclaimed and turned to the young man with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Any more?"

Much of the customers, with the exception of Seifer, Quistis, and Fujin, barely noticed the pending fight. The young man growled and charged forward. Lily was about to roundhouse kick him when---

"That's enough."

She stopped, her foot mere centimeters away from knocking her opponent out. She balanced herself on one leg, her catlike eyes gazing at the lone man in the table where the young man came from.

"My son lost. He's too arrogant to understand defeat, so just let it go," the old man said. "You won. Now, what do you want?"

"Hmm...you got a wise old man, small fry," Lily said and swung around backwards to land her other leg. "Wise old man indeed."

The werewolf named Kaen sat on his haunches while gazing down at the village before him. A keen sense of the five human senses as useful during weather conditions such as Trabia. Trabia. His hometown; the hometown he despised. Something stirred within him, and he howled up to the sky, releasing all of the anger he had for the people that inhabited there.

Rinoa stopped in her tracks as the howl echoed throughout the village. She looked up, the other two taking the same action. Although the blizzard was still strong, she could see patches of blue in the sky and that meant only one thing: the storm was almost over.

"What was that?" Rinoa asked, regarding the howl.

"Sounded like a wolf or something," Alex answered.

"Or both," Squall added.

They were heading to an inn to see if there was a man named Culzenberg staying there. After asking the locals, all of the information that they picked up led to the village's only inn.

"Both? How can a wolf be something else at the same time, Squall?" Rinoa asked him.

He shrugged. "Just a suggestion."

Suddenly, the storm stopped altogether. It began to snow lightly soon afterwards. Rinoa smiled as she held out her palm to catch a flake of snow. It was not the kind that she was used to. It looked clearer, and more crystalized than the ones that she had seen in the Trabia before.

"Wow, it's so pretty," she said.

They continued walking, but in silence. It was still hard to make a conversation with the two, although it was a bit easier with Alex. When it took at least an entire year to break into Squall's shell, it only took two days to break into Alex's mask. He reminded of Laguna's personality at times: easygoing and seeing the good things of life. But then, other times he was like Squall: cold and masked. Rina snapped back into reality when she heard Squall call out Phoenix and Luna's names.

The twins sat on a bench next to a large column that was beautifully decorated in jade. Luna was apparently bored, and when she saw them, she waved happily. Phoenix was looking somewhere else, but saw the others and politely waved as well.

"What're you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"I was about to ask you two the same question," Rinoa answered. "We're about to go to the inn."

"What's the thing behind you?" Alex asked.

They continued walking towards the twins and conversing, unaware of the danger that lie above them.

Kaen watched closely before jumping off the shrine's roof. Knife-like claws ready and targets chosen, he was about to pounce on his prey.

"Kill!"

"Squall, Rinoa, watch it!" Luna shouted.

Running as fast as she could, she shoved the two out of the way. She hissed in pain at the deep cut on her shoulder as they landed on the ground. The impact made her bounce on the ground, and rolled sideways to keep Squall and Rinoa from crushing her.

Kaen sat on his haunches, gazing coldly at the crowd that he had attracted.

"Luna!" Phoenix shouted and stopped as Kaen stared at her. _W-what the hell is that?!?_

"M-monster!!" one of the bystanders shouted.

Squall and Rinoa stood to stare at the creature. Alex had taken a defensive posture.

Luna lifted her head and got up on one knee, clutching her shoulder. 

"It's one of Ultimecia's creatures," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Kaen stared back at the crowd as they instinctively stepped back. His eyes glowed red as he chased after them as they ran, grabbing one innocent bystander who was too slow to react and began eating him alive.

Squall felt sick to his stomach as he watched the creature eat the man. Kaen turned around, blood staining his hands, and a torn arm still in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Kaen spit out the arm, wiping his already blood-stained mouth. "Old geezers are easy to catch, but taste awful. Hmm....I wonder what SeeD taste like."

"Well, you'll soon get to fight one!" Alex shouted, throwing a dagger that was hidden in his sleeve.

Kaen turned a second too soon and howled in pain as the dagger dug into his right eye. As he took out the dagger, he howled even more. Glomps of red fell to the snow, staining it dark red. Phoenix took out the flare in her pocket and fired it at the creature. He barely dodged it, the flames singing his flesh lightly as it passed by. Before anybody could do anything else, Kaen leaped away.

"Just what the hell was that thing?" Squall asked.

"It looked like a werewolf..." Phoenix answered.

Alex went over to pick up his dagger, wiping off the blood with a handkerchief. He examined the dagger carefully.

"Luna, are you okay?" Rinoa asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, standing up. She winced in pain as the gentle breeze bit through her exposed flesh.

"He got you pretty badly," Phoenix said, examining her sister's wound. She took out the ribbon in her hair and tied it around Luna's wound. The red streaks in her hair stood out even more with it down.

"Do you think that thing will come back?" Alex asked, hiding his dagger back in its original place.

"Probably," Phoenix answered and finished bandaging the wound. 

"Its target is you two," Luna said to Squall and Rinoa. "Be careful where you're going."

"Are you two going to be okay? That thing might as well come after you, too," Squall said.

The twins smiled and nodded.

Kenji returned a few hours later. It had taken a while, but he was able to discover the generator's location. It was exactly the place where Shiva was once imprisoned. _Mount Leika..._

"Ken-ji!"

He turned around to find a large snowball flying straight at him. WHACK! All that Kenji could hear were footsteps and two women laughing. Everything else was white and cold.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd fall that easily," came Luna's teasing response.

Kenji growled in anger as he forced his way out of the snow. "Luna! Damn you..."

"My, my. Temper, temper," Luna replied.

Phoenix laughed some more. "We were tired of waiting, so we went to look for you. So, did you find out what the column meant?"

He brushed off the snow that was in his hair. "Yeah, Shiva's cave is the place. It's called Mount Leika now and isn't that far from here. Only a few kilometers northeast." He could tell that the two were hiding something from him. "So? Where's the signal flare?"

"Um...actually...." Luna began to explain what had happened.

"Say what?!?" Kenji exclaimed when she finished.

"Well, I didn't mean to use it," Phoenix said quietly. "It was just there. And besides, we can't use our magic because we're afraid that she might find us."

"That means we gotta look for the others," Kenji replied in understanding. "I'll go to the generator and you two go find the others."

"No, I'LL go to the generator and you and Phoenix find the others," Luna corrected. Then she grinned. "I'm itching to do something. And besides, you're her Knight for Hyne's sake. At least fufill that duty, Kenji."

"Sis..." Phoenix began.

"I'll be fine! Just fine!" Luna said as she walked away, waving back. "It's Mount Leika, right? I'll meet you guys there."

Kenji and Phoenix watched her go, alone.

"I wonder if she'll be okay," Phoenix murmured.

"It probably hurts still," Kenji added and then gestured her to follow him. "She'll be fine, Kajimi." He grinned. "I don't think that anybody would be able to withstand Luna's wrath for long."

Phoenix smiled and nodded, following. "Yeah, you're right."

Luna held her hair back while running through the snow. She was a blur in a normal human's eye, a streak of black and violet when she rested for a second. She wished she brought her katana with her, just in case if she needed to make a fire.

_A knight has to fufill his duty, huh?_ Luna thought while climbing up the slope. The packed snow came up to her knees. _Geez, I can say a whole bunch of stuff and yet not know what they really mean._ She was glad that it was cold. For one thing, it numbed the pain that was on her shoulder. For another thing, it numbed the pain in her heart. _I wonder if Shiguyou wanted to fufill his duty; he never said anything like that to me. Only once he said that he'd protect me from harm. _She shook her head. _No, you can't keep on bein depressed like this. He'll never like it if I'm always like this. I should be happy for Phoenix._

"So, this is the place, huh?" she said to nobody in particular. 

The cave in Mount Leika was blocked off by a boulder made of pure ice. 

"Talk about 'do not enter,'" she murmured as she walked towards the entrance. "Glad that I came."

One good thing about being a half sorceress was that if all elements combined with the other half, it would create a unique defense against one kind of element. Fire was her specialty. With her sister, both she and Phoenix could make a fire crystal which was made of both fire and ice. The only thing was that she hated the cold, and anytime her sister casted any water spell on her, she would get burned and vice versa. She began to concentrate on a spell when she felt a strange aura behind her. Turning around, Luna saw the werewolf that had attacked before, not far away.

"I'll kill you, SeeD!" Kaen growled.

Luna flipped back her hair. "Oh, really?" _I'm not going to look back now. _She stared coldy back at Kaen. "I won't let you get to them." Her bracelets shifted into the gauntlets.

"I'll NEVER let you mess with them! C'mon, bring it on!!"

Kaen charged forward with a quickness of a wolf. Luna was surprised by the creature's speed and narrowly escaped from getting her arm ripped off. _He's fast, despite his size. _Although he missed, Kaen was able to grab Luna's hand. He swung her around and tossed her against the cliff's wall. Some snow began to fall.

Luna's impact was hard, making an indent of her body on the solid rock. She grimaced in pain and slid slowly down to the snow. Clutching her side, she coughed up blood. She continued to stare coldly at the werewolf. _Not only fast, but strong, too._

Kaen charged again in a raging fury, his fist ready to smash her head against the wall. Luna jumped out of the way as a tiny avalange fell on top of Kaen. He popped out of the snow, still in attack mode, howling like a possessed demon. Luna blocked every punch he gave her before landing on the ground again. 

_Damn, I can't even get a hit in! Not only that, he's not giving me any time to blast him._ Luna thought as she faced Kaen again. _And the freak doesn't look the least bit tired. _

As always, Kaen charged first. Luna this time took off her trenchcoat and flung it at the charging werewolf. While blinded, she used his back as a spring and jumped over him, flying freely in the air. 

The only thing she didn't notice was the look Kaen gave as he turned his head...

A shock ran through all of them, signaling that there was something wrong.

Lily's group had found Zell's and Irvine's, who, coincidentally, were all going to the same destination. They stopped in the middle of the wilderness.

"Just what the hell was that?" Lily asked.

Kereberos looked on at the horizon. "Something's happened."

The Leonharts stopped in their tracks. It was as if a part of them was fading away.

"Did you feel that?" Rinoa asked.

"...." That was Squall. He had felt that line of shock, frowning.

Alex had turned around to stare back at the mountains that they passed by. He hadn't given a reply. He couldn't. That wave of shock, that was like five years ago had been like. But that aura that leaked out, he knew whose it was. _No. It's happening again. Not again._

"Alex, what's wrong?" Rinoa asked. 

He didn't reply. He only reacted. Rinoa and Squall chased after him.

"Wait a minute, Alex!"

This shock was stronger than before. Much stronger. So strong that she shivered.

"Phoenix?" Kenji asked. He had felt that shock, but didn't really know what it was. But Phoenix...he knew that Phoenix knew. Although two different bodies, they shared one mind.

It was like half of her disappeared and she was only functional on one side. Phoenix turned to the mountains. _Luna..._

"Kenji, let's go," she said and began walking. "Let's go." Her pace quickened and then suddenly turned into a fastbreak as she felt the aura leak even faster. "Hurry!!"

Her midnight hair blew softly with the gentle breeze. Blood trickled down her chin as she looked at the blue sky above her. Then after moment, she felt blood rising in her throat. She spit it out, ridding of the metallic taste.

Kaen had dug his sharp claws right through her side, the tips showing on the other. He held her upright in midair, digging in her wound further at every second.

Luna gritted her teeth in anger as she flipped backwards and put a chokehold on Kaen. He struggled to be free, to have air. Luna struggled to keep her grip. A sudden rush of adrenaline filled her body, and she yelled out loud, her grip strong.

The sound of bones cracking and the fall of a corpse echoed in the still air. 

Luna gasped heavily. "Don't...EVER....mess with me!"

She dragged herself to the edge of the cliff, away from the fallen body. Dark red stained the once pure snow with each step she took. Reaching the edge, Luna fell to her knees. She first looked at the sky then at her bloodied hand that had covered her wound.

"Sometimes I wish I had Phoenix's ability to heal in mere seconds," she murmured to herself. Looking back up at the sky, she laughed gently until it began to hurt. "I can't make fun of Alex anymore, can I?"

Despite the pain, Luna forced herself to turn around. Her pale face stood out under her dark strands. The boulder had remained where it was.

"I gotta melt that thing, don't I?" she asked herself. Slowly, she got up and dragged herself back to the generator's entrance. "Hah, I wish I brought some potions with me. It's been a while since I got hurt this bad." She let out a small chuckle. "Stupid me. I forget everything like Gramps does."

She concentrated hard as a faint aura began to surround her body. Blood flowed freely from her open wound. She started to feel dizzy from lack of blood. _C'mon, I can't let them down like this, _she thought to herself. _Mom, Dad, help me..._

The aura that surrounded her glowed a dark violet and she opened her eyes, shouting, "Heaven's Cry!!!" The boulder was incinerated in seconds as the white flames slowly began to engulf it.

But Luna really didn't care if she melted it or not. To her, all time had stopped. She stood there, staring at the bright sun. 

**Luna...**a voice called her.

Her eyes began to water.

_Commander Shiguyou, guys. How long have you been up there? _

**Luna, come back to us.**

_But---_

"Luna!!"

She turned her head instinctively. _Now what?_

"LUNA!!!"

She saw two figures running towards her, but couldn't make out who. Her legs felt weak, her eyes struggling to keep open. Maybe if she'd lie down for a moment....

"LU-------------------------NA!!!!" Kenji and Phoenix shouted as her body collapsed to the ground.

"Kenji, it's not working," Phoenix said desparately, her eyes close to fallen tears as she covered her sister's wound and her wrist. "She's not healing fast enough."

Kenji concentrated at the small pile of sticks. "Fire."

It went aflame, making a small stack of smoke as well.

"Okay, now that's set, I'll go look for the others," he said to himself.

Opening her eyes again, she saw her mirror reflection above her. "Sis..." Luna whispered.

Phoenix leaned in closer. "Luna? You're awake?"

"Sis, I..."

Kenji kneeled down on the opposite side of Phoenix. "Luna, save your energy. Don't speak."

"Sis, I'll...I'll be fine," Luna continued, ignoring Kenji's request. "I'll be just...fine. So...don't worry." She coughed a bit and then looked up at her sister again, smiling. "I don't...fall that easily, 'member?"

The tears began to fall. "Luna..."

Luna looked away and stared into space, still with that enigmatic smile on her face. "Hyne, you're too...soft. Don't...don't worry about me. And besides...you got this hunk of weight on ya. YOU'LL be...fine. I'll be...fine. We'll...we'll both be fine." She looked at Kenji. "You...remember to take care good care of...her. Got it? Don't...don't leave her again. I don't...I don't want to see my sister crying again because of you...or else...or else I'll kick your ass."

Kenji couldn't help but smile at the comment. "I promise."

Luna smiled even more, turning back to her twin. "Sis...don't let her have...it." Her eyes began to flicker between catlike amber and her normal sapphire. "Tell...tell Alex to...protect the ring..."

Phoenix began to panic as soon as she saw her sister's eyes flicker. _No..._ "Don't you DARE go to Griever! You're not supposed to go yet!! Don't you dare die on me, Sis!"

The catlike amber dominated her eyes as she still smiled, but tears were in those eyes. Luna slowly began to fade away. "Mommy...and Daddy...I miss them. They miss us. So...so...I havta go...just to see...."

Sparkles of life drifted to the sky, leaving in Phoenix's hands her sister's gauntlets. "Sis?? Sis?!? NOOOO!!!!"

Phoenix grabbed the gauntlets tightly in her hands as if trying to pull her sister back. She shook her head furiously as the tears quickly fell. "No! You're not supposed to go to them, yet!!! They told us that! LUNA!!!"

"Kajimi, calm down!" Kenji shouted at her, grabbing her shoulders. 

"I can't! I won't! She wasn't supposed to go yet! She wasn't supposed to see Griever yet! She's...she's..." Phoenix tried to argue.

Kenji wrapped his arms around her as she began to break down. At first she resisted, pounding on his chest and mumuring incoherent words, but then she obliged and cried in his arms.

She lost a sister once. Now she has lost one again.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm going to get shot, aren't I? Aren't I? *bows down* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll make it up, okay?? Okay???? *glares at the crowd, particularly her friend Celestial Senshi* You have been warned! Lots of angst and death coming up in the next couple of chapters!!! Hey, this chapter was really, REALLY hard to write, so don't blame me! I had to do it! It's like how I don't want to eat, but my body doesn't oblige to my head!!!

To you Fushigi Yuugi fans: Luna's death kinda reminds you of Nuriko, ne?? I know, I know, I know, but I just couldn't resist! It...just fits!! R&R!!

**WHAT'S TO COME**

Do I really need to do this? *thinks* Naaaaaaahhhhhh.......There's just going to be too many spoilers in the next chapters! Okay, how about this? I'll just give you the title of the next chapter:

Angels Chapter Eleven ~ To Fly Free...


	12. To Fly Free

Angels: To Fly Free

AUTHORESS NOTES: Hahahahahaha, I'm back!!! I SOOOOOO hate high school. Gar.

Oh, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying why the hell isn't the FF8 gang getting that EVERYBODY that I made up are their descendants. Well, it's...it's because I've used by authoress power to blind them! Yeah, that's it!

Squall: Oh, Hyne, we've got kids?!?!?!?!?!? *girly scream, then faints*

Rinoa: Tee hee.

Seifer: *jabs thumb at Lily* Why the hell does SHE have to be my kid??

Lily: Cuz you were the one who knocked up my mom, stupid.

*chaos and mayhem ensue....*

*sweatdrop* As you can see...I've just released that power. But seriously, thank you for those pointing that matter out. I kinda forgot... ^_^ Enjoy!!! 

Just to let you know, **bold** words mean that you are in a flashback sequence....or a flashback is coming back to the others as they're there. This is mostly just for people talking. **_Italic bold _**words represent another voice is talking in everyone's minds. And to  keep your brains intact, Luna had just died. Now, what will her siblings and closest friends react to all of this? There are things to move on to...

To Fly Free 

It was too late. She knew because she and the other only saw two figures huddled together in the distance. Only two...

"Hey, Phoenix, Kenji," Lily spoke out. "W-what the hell just happened?"

They had all followed a trail of blood to here. Only two people when there were supposed to be three. Only two...

"Aren't you guys listening to me?!?" Lily asked again, this time more frantically.

Kenji, arm still wrapped around Phoenix, glanced at Phoenix. Her tears had subsided, at least for the moment, but a blank expression had conquered her face.

_Do you want me to tell them or me?_ he asked.

Phoenix slowly blinked, still staring into space. _You..._

He sighed, leaving his Sorceress, and drudged slowly to the others to explain. He had kept his eyes closed to prevent anybody to see the pained expression in his eyes.

He stopped by Lily's side and began explaining, "Luna...she just..."

Nobody around them had heard what he said, except for Lily. But Alex...he hadn't said a word since they were all together. He had kept his head low and walked stiffly in military-like fashion, fists clenched tightly by his sides. Alex was cold and silent like the weather, not even bothering to look up to know where to go. It was as if he knew already.

Rinoa looked at him and now realized that his shoulders were shaking in...anger? Sadness? She couldn't tell, but she knew that Alex was listening into the entire explaination that human ears couldn't hear. 

_We were too late...weren't we, Phoenix?_ she asked.

Phoenix just blinked in response with that blank expression still on her face.

"No...way..." everyone heard Lily say. Her eyes widened in shock. "That's...that's impossible. Not Luna..."

"It all just happened," Kenji said.

"That's impossible!!" Lily shouted, taking a step forward. "How the hell could she just DIE like that?!?!?"

She shoved Kenji aside and walked briskly towards Phoenix. _It can't be true, it just can't be..._ Lily didn't want to believe that her best friend, the person who understood her the most besides her father, had just died. She knelt down in front of Phoenix, grabbing her shoulders.

"C'mon, Phoe, it ain't true, right?" Lily asked. Getting no response from her friend, she began shaking Phoenix, desperate for answers. "Hey, c'mon! It ain't true, right?? Kenji's just bullshitting us, right??...Right?" Still no response, Liliy began to shake Phoenix even harder. "Hey!! Why aren't you answering me?!?!?"

As Lily continued, Phoenix struggled to keep her composure. She tried to block out her friend's cries but couldn't. The hurt, the guilt, the anger...they were all coming back again. She tightly grabbed the bracelets that her twin once wore as the tears filled her covered eyes.

Lily looked down at the bracelets which shined brightly in the sun. That was when she finally accepted the hurtful truth of reality. 

"Those bracelets..." she murmured. From the bracelets, her eyes trailed down to the soaked pool of blood in the snow next to Phoenix. "That blood..." She looked back at Phoenix who was struggling to not fall back into her abyss of hell.

"She...she really is gone, isn't she?" she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her fists were clenched tightly by her sides. "Dammit, why?? Why did this have to happen to Luna of all people?!?!? She had freakin' sorceress's blood for Hyne's sake!!!"

"Do you think it's easy to not go to Ultimecia right now and tear her to pieces?!?!?" Phoenix burst out. Lily was so stunned that she couldn't respond as Phoenix continued. "Hyne...we aren't freakin' immortal! Sure, our mother was a sorceress, but that doesn't mean that we can't die like normal people do!! Even Mom..."

**Me and Daddy are going to someplace else, okay? No matter what happens, we'll always watch over you.**

"Even Mom...even _she_ was killed," Phoenix finished. "Sometimes we just forget that...that we're only human..."

Alex looked up and stared at his sister. Nobody had noticed the slight flicker of amber in their eyes.

Phoenix closed her eyes to keep the tears out as the crimson streaks in her hair began to bleed when terrifying memories flooded back into her head. "Luna...she knew what she was doing. Even I don't want to believe it...but...what she did was the right thing."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked quietly.

Phoenix took out a necklace that was hidden underneath her clothing. Dangling onto it were a pair of silver rings. They were engraved in similar patterns, shining brightly in the sun.

Squall's eyes widened. "Those are..."

"Griever's rings," Phoenix answered, looking at Squall and Rinoa straight in the eye. "You gave these to us when we were very young. There's four in total. These are mine and Luna's."

"Why...why didn't you tell us before? Why didn't you tell us the reason why..." Lily trailed off.

Phoenix smiled faintly. "Because Ultimecia's not after you, Lily. She's after not only those involved in Time Compression, but she's also after our family because of these rings."

"Wait a second," Seifer interrupted. "Doesn't Ultimecia appear many thousands of years AFTER you guys?"

"That's probably the one you heard of," Gene answered. "But there's no such thing as one time zone. This future is ours and the one that you know of, but there are many other futures. To come to think of it, there's many other us's, too."

"And that means that there's many other Ultimecia's," Zell concluded. 

"You have such an optimistic view of life, Chickenwuss," Seifer said.

Zell seethed in anger." I'm only saying the frickin' truth, Seifer."

"Hey, don't get all touchy about it..." 

Alex walked over to his sister, laying a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, Sis...let's go."

Phoenix nodded in agreement and looked at the steel gate in front of them. 

_We'll all be fine, Phoe, _her twin's voice rang in her mind. _So, don't worry._

"I hope you're right about this," Phoenix whispered softly.

"This...this place is freakin' huge!" Zell exclaimed as they walked through the rather wide, but empty halls of Mt. Leika's cavern. 

"You can say that again, Zell," Rinoa said as she clung onto Squall's arm. She glanced nervously at the walls that surrounded them. They seemed to glow light blue with every step they took. _But this place is also really creepy..._

"But why would Shiva's former imprisonment be so big?" Quistis wondered aloud. "I mean, were those people back then so afraid of her power?"

"That's probably it," Lily answered, arms behind her head.

She stopped abruptly after hearing a fairly large creaking sound. She paled.

"Uh-oh..."

"Whaddya mean by 'uh'-aaaaahhhhh!!!" Gene was about to ask before the floor began to disappear underneath them.

"WHOA-----!!!" Everyone shouted as they fell into the void below them.

**_Alex..._**

_Ugh..._

**_Alex!_**

_Who...who's there?_

**_Wake up, Alex!_**

Alex opened his eye to find himself in a dark void. Kneeling before him was a young woman. Her chocolate brown eyes looked concerned underneath the mop of dark brown hair that she had. A white tank and khaki shorts underneath a long denim jacket. Dark brown hair, which was almost black, the curled just to mid-cheek. A very familiar appearance...

Alex immediately sat up, blinking in surprise.

"Sa-Sakura?!?"

The young woman called Sakura arched an eyebrow as she sat up straight.

"What? It's like you've seen a ghost or something," Sakura said.

"But aren't you dead?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Of course not, you idiot," his sister answered. "Don't be go digging into my grave just yet."

"Then...how? Phoenix...Sis saw you die."

Sakura's eyes looked away from her brother's. "Ultimecia...she--she revived me."

"W-what?"

"Ultimecia revived me. I'm not sure why, but she's kept me in a deep sleep. That's why this is the only way I can talk to you guys: through your dreams and flashbacks. My physical body can't budge an inch no matter how hard I force myself."

"So that's why your aura's so faint," Alex murmured.

"Oh, NOW you get it," Sakura teased.

"Hey..."

"I was just kidding, geez. You're starting to act like Dad."

"Ha ha ha, very funny."

Although he had replied sarcastically, Alex smiled faintly. He and his older sister Sakura were closer than with the twins.

"So....wait a minute, you said that you can only contact me and the others through our dreams and flashbacks? You mean that I'm unconcious right now?"

Sakura nodded. "Yep."

"But how come you never did that before/"

"I only have local calling distance," his sister replied. "You guys can find me in the central area of this place."

There was something in her eyes that bothered him.

"...What did they do to you, Sis?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. Then, "I-I don't know...too many things. So many horrible things that I can't tell you. Not just yet. Just find me, okay? I just want to fly free again."

She began to fade away. Alex tried to grab her.

"Wait a minute, Sis! Where're you going?"

"Your physical body is starting to awaken. Besides, I gotta make Phoenix a visit sometime since all of you are here. Remember: I'm in the central area of this place, got it? Get me the hell outta this place. Only Mom and Dad can wake me up."

"Alex, Alex, wake up!"

Once again, his sleep was disturbed. He was being shaken. Not roughly, but enough to force himself awake. Alex opened his eye to find his sister looking down at him in concern.

"Sis?" he mumbled.

Phoenix's expression softened as she helped her brother stand. "Are you okay?" 

"I have a really bad headache, but that's it," Alex replied.

He looked around to find only Squall, his sister, and himself.

"Hey...where's everybody?"

"We don't know," Squall answered, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "That fall separated all of us."

"And you found me lying on the floor unconsious," Alex finished, frowing in through. _So...I DID talk to her..._

"You talked to who?" Phoenix asked after reading her little brother's thoughts. 

Squall stared at the two oddly. _What are they talking about?_

"Um...Sakura..." Alex trailed off.

Squall's eyes narrowed at the name again. The way Alex had said the name was as if it was a ghost come back to life.

Phoenix cocked her head to the side. "Sakura? You mean she knows how to talke to you in dreams?"

Alex shook his head. "No, not that Sakura. Our sister, Sakura."

Squall's attention shifted to Alex, silently listening to the conversation.

"She...she's alive?" Phoenix asked quietly.

Alex nodded. "That's what she told me. Ultimecia revived her after you buried her body and put her in a deep sleep. She says she doesn't know why, though."

"...Did they do anything to her?"

"I don't know. She didn't want to say anything to me about it. Said that she wanted to talk to you."

"What does...Sakura do as part of a sorceress?" Squall interrupted.

His children looked at him, cautiously deciding upon an answer.

"Sakura's kinda like the Sakura that you know. She can summon up any kind of creature, GF, or magic by using cards. But she's more powerful than the Sakura that you know," Phoenix finally answered. 

"What do you mean by 'more powerful'?"

"Sakura's not your typical sorceress. Actually, she's the most powerful out of all four of us. There are different types of sorceresses. Rinoa and all the others that you've encountered are your regular sorceresses no matter how evil or good a person they are. Sakura's different. She's a summoner and can summon up Guardian Forces without having to junction them. It takes more than once to just kill her." Phoenix paused for a moment as if realizing something. "That's why Ultimecia took her out first... at least that was what I saw."

"But didn't Alex say that she's been revived?"

"More or less," Phoenix frowned. _She's not with you, Luna?_

**_No, Mom and Dad haven't seen her ever since we were still little, _**her twin answered.

"We have to get her back before Ultimecia does anything else to her," Phoenix said.

Kenji and Rinoa walked through the eerie halls of Mt. Leika's cavern. The floor vibrated softly with every step they took, but the temblors nearly knocked the both of them off their feet. So in order to stop the "small" earthquakes, Rinoa casted a Float spell on the two of them.

"I wonder where the others are..." Rinoa murmured for the third time as they walked through the hallways. 

Kenji didn't seem to mind, though. He had maintained a calm exterior, carefully examining their surroundings. The walls reflected images--horrible images--of a past life or a person or thing.

"I wonder what do these images mean?" Kenji asked. They all looked familiar to him in description, no experience. He glanced over at Rinoa who stopped all of a sudden. Her facial expression seemed...scared?

_Scared of what? _he thought as he called her name, "Rinoa?"

**"Daddy, Daddy!"**

_Those voices..._Kenji thought as he tried to communicate with Rinoa who still didn't respond.

That was when he saw them. Luna and Phoenix. They were just only kids who looked at least six or seven years old, but their auras weren't any different as they ran to a scar faced man with sapphire eyes only known as Squall Leonhart. 

"What's...going on?" Rinoa finally said.

"ACHOO!! Dammit, not again..." Lily muttered.

She had been sneezing the entire way as she, Seifer, and Quistis strolled through an endless plaza. "Strolled" wasn't the word, though. It was more like walking around in circles like a crazed maniac and finding no way out. There wasn't anything around, just open space, so there didn't seem to be any reason why Lily was having an allergy attack.

"Lily, are you sure you're okay?" Quistis asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm FINE," she replied irratibly. It wasn't because she thought that Quistis was asking too many questions; Lily just wasn't used to getting so much attention just because of an allergy attack. "ACHOO!!"

"You're going to drive me crazy if you keep on sneezing like that, Pyro," Seifer commented.

Lily gave him an icy glare. "Is it my frickin' fault that I'm sneezing like this? And don't you DARE call me that again or else."

Seifer smirked. "Or else what, Pyro?"

"Alright, that's it!!!" Lily lunged towards him, but was held back by Quistis. "Dammit, Quistis, lemme go!"

Seifer chuckled in amusement as Lily struggled to free herself from Quistis' strong hold. "Oh, c'mon, Instructor, just let her go."

"I am not going to," Quistis replied firmly. "And Lily, just calm down! Don't let his taunting get to you!"

"Get to me my ass," Lily growled, still glaring at the man in front of her. "I----"

She covered her mouth and began to feel dizzy. _What the---_

Soon after, she fell limp in Quistis' arms.

"Lily???" Quistis asked.

"Hey, what the hell's wrong----" Seifer started to say but began to feel faint. 

Slowly, one by one, the trio fell into a deep sleep in the middle of an empty room...

Zell once again rammed his fist into the steel door trying in vaing to bust it open.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. _How the hell did Luna do it??_

"USELESS," Fujin commented.

"I think we kinda know that already, Fujin," Gene said.

Sakura slept peacefully beside him, hugging Kereberos like a stuffed animal in her arms. Raijin was still unconscious from the fall. The lot of them were stuck in a cramped room that was locked. It wasn't really a cramped room. As the group was walking through the area that they had fallen through, Zell had accidentally tripped the alarm system, therefore, locking them in between the door to the next room and the hall way that they were in. Zell had futilely tried to break the door open, but it stubbornly remained intact despite a couple of dents.

"I give up," Zell sighed, slumping down against the door. "Stupid door won't budge a bit."

Kereberos slowly pried herself free from Sakura's unconscious death grip. 

"Ah, I'm free!" she cried out, stretching her limbs.

"Oh, but you two looked so cute like that, K-chan," Selphie commented.

"Try being a creature that looks like a stuffed teddy bear and be suffocated by a girl of nine," Kereberos argued.

"Um, K-chan, that's not really important right now," Irvine said.

"I know that, but I was trying to get out to help you," Kereberos explained as she floated in the air towards the dented door. "Everybody, why don't you get back just a bit?"

Fujin dragged Raijin out of the way while the others scooted out. The little creature concentrated her beady black eyes at the door, a white aura emitting from her body. She was mumbling her words as if casting a spell.

"OM!!"

In a mixture of fire and lightning, the door cracked open. Zell, Irvine, and Gene's jaws dropped at the sight.

"H-h-how..." 

Kereberos grinned manicacally as she headed towards to open room. "Okay, let's go!"

"I didn't know she could do that," Gene mumbled to himself.

"Wow..." Selphie murmured in awe.

They all followed suit: Irvine carrying Sakura and Gene and Zell dragging Raijin in tow.

"These things are REALLY starting to creep me out," Alex commented about the walls surrounding them.

They looked like your ordinary walls, except that they would jump out at you if you got too close. Jumping out mean that the evil hands would come and grab their innocent prey. Low moans of helpless souls echoed in the hallway, and they got even louder as the trio went deeper into the cavern.

"Alex, just try to ignore them," Phoenix told her brother. "They're not going to harm you or anything."

"That's easier said than done," he mumbled.

Squall remained silent, observing and trying to get to know his surroundings. Although, that task alone was impossible to do without going crazy. The cries of lost souls were starting to get to him. If one was to stay here forever, even the most close-minded person would go insane.

**"Daddy! Daddy!"**

Those words snapped him out of his reverie, and he looked back up. _Just what was that?_

"No..." Phoenix whispered. Her eyes were wide with shock; her hands covered her mouth as she slid down to the floor.

"Sis?" Alex asked and then looked at what she was looking at.

Before them was a flower field and a small home in the middle of it. Two girls around six years old were running towards a man in his early thirties. That man was Squall.

"What's going on?" Squall asked.

Phoenix wouldn't reply, her head low, fists clenched tightly. The crimson streaks in her hair were glowing slightly as if they were going to break apart. Alex looked totally clueless as he watched the scene unfold.

Getting no reply, Squall looked back at the scene, or rather a flashback, and wondered. Memories began flooding back into Phoenix's mind again before her own hell took over.

They were running. Running away from the fire behind them. Running away from the shadows that were stalking them. Running away from death itself.

Rinoa and Kenji watched on in horror as more and more flashbacks came before them. Rinoa wanted to stop everything, but no matter how hard she tried to grab something, she would pass through air. They were memories of the past, a past that wouldn't and couldn't be changed. This wasn't like how Ellone would make you go into a person's body of the past and live it through their own perspective. No, it wasn't like that at all. Rinoa and Kenji were looking at these memories as outsiders and nothing more.

**"Mommy, where're we going?" **a young Luna asked.

**"How come Daddy's not wit us?" **a little girl asked.

Rinoa stifled a sob coming toward her throat. She didn't want to watch, but her eyes wouldn't look away.

_Why, why are these images coming? What is this trying to prove??_ she thought.

**_It's to show why Sorceress Ultimecia showed up so soon, _**a voice answered her. **_Peace always bursts into violence, that's history. That's what Ultimecia wanted. She wanted history to repeat itself all over again and make Griever stronger than what it currently was. That is the nature of our family's Guardian Force._**

"Who are you?" Rinoa asked aloud to the voice.

The images around them began to fade into the darkness that was their environment.

**_You'll know who I am if you search deep within your heart, Rinoa, _**the voice answered.

The melody of the voice, its faint aura dancing around the room struck a note in Kenji's mind. It sounded familiar, so familiar that it was a loud note. Then he realized...

"Sakura?" he murmured out loud.

_Ugh...I feel like shit..._

Seifer managed to regain consciousness although he had a massive pounding in his head. After one quick glance at his surroundings, he immediately sat up.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

Seifer found himself in the mountains. Or at least he thought he was in the mountains. In a distance ahead of him was Lily, head low and fists clenched tightly by her sides. Her shoulders seemed to be shaking, but he wasn't sure. There was something about the way she standed that seemed to be so familiar to him...

"Hey, Lily?"

**"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up! Auntie Fujin 'n' Uncle Raijin're waiting for us!!"**

"What the hell?" he muttered and realized that Quistis was beginning to awaken.

As soon as the young Instructor was fully conscious, a little girl ran right through them, blond pigtails flying.

**"Mommy, Daddy, c'mon! Hurry up!!"**

An older Seifer in his late twenties walked out of the home, carrying what seemed to be a large sackful of food.

**"Alright, alright, Pyro. Don't be so damn excited...**

**"Seifer, what your language."**

A woman was right behind him, but her face was blurred. The only noticeable feature of the womans' face was honey blonde hair. Seifer saw himself smile back at the unknown woman, his attitude totally different around her.

**"Hey, she's gonna learn someday, honey."**

**"Seifer, I'm warning you..."**

**"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..."**

**"Mommy! Daddy!"**

The blond, pigtailed little girl had returned, frowning. **"Hurry up!!! Or else Uncle Raijin's gonna eat all of Auntie Fujin's food!!"**

**"Alright, alright, we're comin' ya Pyro. Just hold yer horses..."**

"Where is this coming from?" Quistis asked. "Why are you in this, Seifer?"

"I'm not sure..." Seifer said.

"Fifteen years ago," Lily finally began, but she wouldnt' look back at the two. "Fifteen years ago, me and my parents went out for a picnic with my aunt and uncle. That proved to be the last time I would ever have a happy, normal childhood."

"Lily, what do you mean by that?" Quistis asked softly.

"That damn bitch Allundia attacked us that day," Lily continued, ignoring Quistis' question. "She said ti was the beginning of Ultimecia's revenge and bring death to all those who oppossed her 22 years ago. We...they were totally unprepared...."

Coincidentally, the scene faded to one of the little girl tugging on her mother's sleeve. Seifer and Quistis saw the bodies of Fujin and Raijin laying together, dead. The unknown woman looked still as a statue while Seifer's other self was desperately fighting against Allundia's familiar form.

**"Mommy, Mommy! Ya gotta help Daddy! He's in trouble!!"**

"Mom never really responded to my calls," Lily explained. Her shoulders were visibilly shaking. "It was like she was under some sort of freakin' spell. I wanted to help out, but...I was too little back then."

A Firaga and an Ultima speel were swirling together in the sky. They were heading straight towards the little girl as Seifer's other self cried out. The little girl was frightened, too scared to move. There there was a bright flash, and a woman's cry echoed in the distance. The scene faded back to the darkness.

"I don't remember what happened after that," Lily continued. "Hyne, I didn't even know who I was when I woke up the next day. Auntie Elle said I had amnesia. I still do, really. I remembered what happened before, but not during it. I don't even remember what my own mother looked like, not even if you gave me a picture of her with Dad and said that was her....I wouldn't believe it. That's why...that's why my memories aren't back. I don't think they wever will be."

**_You wouldn't know until you try, Lily, _**a voice called out.

Quistis and Seifer looked around in confusion, but Lily lifted her head at the sound of the voice. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Blood. There was too much blood. So much that it was engulfing her body as torture for what she did five years ago.

**_Sis, Sis!!_**

_Sa...Sakura? _Phoenix asked. Her younger sister's form appeared before her. _You're still alive??_

"Sis, you gotta get me outta here!" Sakura said.

"But...but why are you showing them this? They're not SUPPOSSED to know!" Phoenix shouted.

"They'll find out sooner or later, Sis, if Time Compression still resumes!" Sakura pointed out.

"True, but to find out how they will DIE, Sakura?!?" 

Her sister's head turned in distraction. "You made it after all."

"Sakura, what do you mean by that?"

"Just get me out of here! I don't want my wings chained anymore..."

Her sister's image began to fade. Phoenix tried to pull her back. "Wait, Sakura!!"

Her eyes fluttered open to find herself staring into her brother's face.

"Alex? What happened?" Phoenix asked as she sat up.

"You passed out," her brother bluntly said. _Did that really happen?_

That question was regarding about their parent's deaths. She only nodded in response.

"So, we're all awake, then," Squall said.

"Huh?" Phoenix asked incredulously and looked around. Everyone was in the room. "Guys?? How did you get here?"

"A feather guided us," Kenji answered. "There were so many flashbacks that they all led us to here."

"Feathers?"

"Uh-huh, and they were really pretty," Sakura added.

"We're guessing that this is the main control room," Squall informed her. "But we don't know how to work the controls. There's too many of them."

"Were you talking to your sister, Sakura, Phoenix?" Rinoa asked quietly.

Phoenix was surprised. "How did you---"

"She led us here. All of us," Lily flatly replied.

"So, she IS still alive," Phoenix murmured.

"Yeah," Gene said, leaning against the arm of a gargoyle statue that was in the room, "but we don't know wh----ah!!"

The gargoyle's arm fell from the weight that Gene put on. A hidden door revealed itself. Inside the hidden room was a chamber filled with liquid, and in that liquid was the missing link to the Leonhart family. Pheonix's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura!"

AUTHORESS NOTES: Uh, hehehehehehe....I told you I'd make this chapter better!! ::hears murmurs:: Okay, so it was a LITTLE bit better. This chapter was really to set up for the next one, and I'll put that up whenever I have the time to do so. R&R!! 

NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: Rain of Blood (Oh, you're SO going to not like what I'm planning to do....)


	13. Rain of Blood

AN: Yeah, I'm back and ready for action!! Ya see, I've been working on finishing this, that's why it has taken me so long to post this up ^_^. Be warned that I may skip back and forth in flashbacks (they will be as indicated). Like the other chapter, _italics_ are thoughts, and **_bold italics_** are voices. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve ~ Rain of Blood

"Sakura!"

Phoenix quickly went over to the controls and eventually released the lock to the chamber where her sister was imprisoned. Mist spewed out of the tubes, but Sakura still remained in an inner chamber inside the chamber.

They all entered inside, unaware of the pair of eyes that followed their every movement. 

"...What the hell?" Lyly murmured as she looked around the controls that were hooked up to Sakura's prison.

Out of curiosity, Rinoa went over to reach out and touch one of the controls when Phoenix snapped her head up.

"Don't touch that!"

Rinoa jerked her hand back just in time as an energy field reacted with a bang.

"Dammit, the entire room in here is magically protected," Phoenix cursed to herself, glancing around the room. She had this feeling that someone was watching them. _Sis, what do you think_.

**_There is definetely someone here besides us, but I'm not sure who,_**Luna replied.

"Then, how do we get Sakura out?" Gene asked.

_Only Mom and Dad can free me..._ his sister's words echoed in Alex's mind. He glanced over the controls for a while and noticed an impressment in one area of the controls. It was small, but noticeable. The pattern designs were familiar. They raced in swirls, capturing an image of a lion's head. It looked fierce yet cunning, strong physically but soft mentally. _Maybe..._

"Sakura said something to me about only Mom and Dad being able to break a seal," Alex said.

Squall and Rinoa looked at him. 

"Us?" Rinoa asked.

"I understand, sort of...but how?" Squall added.

Alex gestured to the impressments on the main control panel. "Why don't you put in the rings? I think that they're probably the key to getting her out."

It might have seemed absurd to him before, but after witnessing the events of his "future", Squall tested out the boy's guess and inserted his ring. There seemed to be no resistance in the magic field as he did so. Immediately, the controls reacted with the ring and began to function on its own.

Lights flashed around the controls in a melodic sequence. A few minutes later, they all stopped and a large noise like something opening echoed in the room. More mist appeared, releasing all of the pressure inside the imprisonment and the liquid inside drained away. The chamber itself was opened, and Sakura Leonhart's still body slumped forward. Irvine, being the closest to the chamber, was able to catch her just before she was able to hit the ground. He was surprised that she was still warm.

Somehow, an alarm sounded, triggering all of the traps and other nice surprises that the highly advanced cavern had had.

"Oh, shit," Zell cursed.

The earth below them trembled. It was small at first, but then they got bigger each minute. Sparks started to spray out from the controls, trying to incinerate their prey inside.

"Let's get out of here and fast," Phoenix said.

"Good idea, but how?" Quistis asked. "We all came from different directions."

**_Follow me!_** a voice answered.

They all turned to face Sakura Leonhart. The same Sakura Leonhart whom Irvine was carrying on his back.

Zell looked back and forth between the two, the first to snap out of the silent confusion. "Huh? W-wait a sec..."

Selphie and Seifer jumped out fo the way as a massive piece of concrete crashed into the ground where they once stood. The earth began to rumble even more, splitting the ground into tiny cracks.

**_I have no time to explain!_** Sakura answered. **_Just follow me. I know the way out._**

With that, she unlocked a secret passage and led them out, a fading image in the dark. The room in which they all once inhabited was convered in a pile of boulders and snow.

As they ran down through the corridor, the walls behind them closed in. Every person barely missed getting crushed by mere inches as the walls on both sides touched. It was like that for a while as the now recognizable holographic Sakura led the way through the narrow passageway. She was confident that she could lead her family and friends out of the cave, but Sakura Leonhart forgot one thing: there was another Ultimecia pawn awaiting them. Once that had changed the Leonhart family forever.

"Sakura, are we there yet?" Phoenix asked as she noticed that the others were starting to get short of breath. 

It wasn't because that they were out of shape. Nobody was, really. But running through a narrow passage way in a single file line without any extra room to spare around them made air impossible to breath entirely.

**_Almost,_** Sakura answered.

After a couple of more turns and tweaks, the gang finally reached the end. The walls had stopped closing in as Sakura's holographic image stepped towards the door. She turned around to the others, gesturing towards it. **_You can exit from here. This will lead you outside. _**

"But wait a minute, how do we know that for sure?" Seifer asked suspiciously.

Sakura's image smiled softly. "Hey, I've been imprisoned here for over four years. You'd think that I wouldn't know the structure of this place and its secrets." She tapped the side of her head. "I may be sleeping, but my brain still works like clockwork. This holographic image I made just in case you guys would come, I could guide you out. Ever since I was revived, Ultimecia just left me here in that chamber you found me in. So, I decided to make some preparations during that time."

"Then, those images..." Rinoa began.

Sakura shook her head. "Those were real. When one from the present enters the Halls of Memoria, flashbacks occur. I didn't activate them; that was Shiva's doing."

Her image flickered a bit in the dark.

"Sis?" Alex asked.

The teenager smiled at all of them, waving. "Because you got me out, this holograph is no longer useful once outside of the cave. I set this up so that once my body is out of the ether chamber, it'll only activate for a limited amount of time."

"But then how're you going to wake up and help us??" Lily asked.

Sakura shrugged as the holograph flicked again. "I dunno. That's for you to decide."

With that, the holograph channeled off, a small computer chip taking its place: dead.

Lily clicked her tongue out of frustration. "Tch, she hasn't changed a bit."

Quistis regarded Lily curiously. It was amazing to her that the tomboy was able to regain her composure so quickly after she had seen her past no matter how blurred it might have been.

Squall pushed the door open. A cold rush of wing burst through, blinding everyone in sight with the snow and mild sunlight that seeped through. Then suddenly, the blizzard stopped. As their eyes were starting to adjust to the light change, Phoenix felt an evil aura in the air. Her eyes flickered between amber and her original eye color as she glared at the figure before them. The cruel smile and the crimson eyes that the figure possessed were all too familiar to her.

"My, my, my, what's the rush of escaping from here, hmm?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Just who the hell are you?!?" Zell demanded as his vision was beginning to fully adjust.

The man wore all black, making his eyes and snowy white hair stand out even more as it already was. If one was to look at a distance, he wasn't a very hard man to see. In his right hand was a sword. It was a cross between a gunblade and...something else that was not from this world. Even in the daylight, the sword seemed to glow blood red. Its internal organs moved around as if alive. Phoenix allowed her eyes to convert to amber as they narrowed.

"Alta," two voices came out from her mouth.

Rinoa started as she heard the voices. She stared at Phoenix in surprise. _Was that..._

The man named Alta smiled cruelly again. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Something inside of Squall was ready to snap. It was an unconscious feeling, so he didn't even realize it. His hand was poised over the Lionheart's hilt, ready to strike when possible.

The rest looked in confusion. Surely, it seemed that they could all take Alta on, but there was something in the man's eyes and Phoenix's coldness towards him that made them to only watch.

"How did you escape alive?" the voices asked again. 

Alex looked back from the man named Alta and his sister. Or rather, _sisters_. He wasn't sure if the others knew or felt it, but he could've sworn that he felt Luna's aura inside of Phoenix.

"...Sis?"

The earth shook, almost knocking him off of his feet.

"What the..." Seifer was about to say.

"This entire area will collapse in ten minutes," Alta informed. "There are only two ways out." He held up one finger. "One, defeat me in that time." He held up another. "Two, find the way that you came from. Both are rather impossible to do."

Phoenix/Luna took a step forward. "We'll see about----"

Kenji laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. The amber eyes converted back to her ice blue. The tension in her shoulders relaxed as well. 

"Don't be so rash," he said. "Even if you do fight him, he's going to go after the others. And if we all fight him, he's still got that Elixabrion of his."

Phoenix just stood in her place, unwavering yet contemplating on the words that her Knight had said. The earth rumbled again, but a lot harder this time. It was enough for the door that they had opened to begin to slide closed.

Lily was the first to react. "Shit..."

She pressed her back against the door to keep it open. Seifer, Zell, Quistis, Raijin and Fujin came to her aid. But even with six people, it was still a struggle as the massive door edged closer and closer. The rest, with the exception of Phoenix, Alex, and Kenji, also helped out.

Phoenix gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tightly together as a snarl escaped from her mouth. Kenji remained where he was while Alex grabbed his sister's hand.

"You guys, c'mon!"

"Well, what are you going to do, Lion cub?" Alta asked mockingly. He chuckled to himself.

**_I guess that this will be the last, _**Luna said to her sister. **_Sakura will have to show him the rest._**

Phoenix closed her eyes. _Are you with me, Kenji? _

_Hyne, I'm not going to leave you here, Kajimi, _Kenji answered. 

With the decision made, Phoenix shoved her brother back with Luna's strength. That had caught Alex by surprise as he was flung back and bowled over the crowd behind him. They all fell back into the passageway. Alex immediately sprang up, hand outstretched as the door began to close. 

"SIS!!!"

That was the last time Alexander Leonhart would ever see her again.

**Pitter, patter, splash, splash.**

Squall stared dully out the window where rain poured down in thin, blurry sheets as the doctor was informing him and the others of Sakura's condition. He wasn't listening, really, but he did gather bits and pieces of the report.

"...in a state of comatosis, but the girl has a strong will to live..."

It had been three days since the incident at Mt. Leika and they were all inhabiting the semi-rebuilt Trabia Garden. The Ragnarok was somehow frozen in a big block of ice, and it took at least an entire day for Gene to fix it so that the plane could at least fly. They were low on fuel, though, and stopped by at Trabia Garden not only to replenish fuel, but to give Gene the ample time needed to reconstruct one of the plane's boosters that had been horribly damaged. Lily had received word from Atamos that three more castles had been destroyed, leaving only three more to take out. However, there had been no word of Phoenix and Kenji's whereabouts since then. 

_Just why the hell did they do that?_ Squall asked himself, instinctively frowning. It still bothered him: the fact that they had left him and the others to fight...to fight that man. He wasn't quite sure why Alta had struck him so harshly in his mind at first, but later realized that Alta was the one who had killed his future self and family. Once again, rage began to fuel inside him...

"Squall? Squall!"

He snapped back into reality to face a look of worry from Rinoa. 

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Squall, are you okay? You seem kind of like....I don't know, always deep in thought recently."

His eyes softened, and he smiled at his angel's concern. Although the Ice Cold Lion when around others including his closest friends, he always somehow relaxed when around Rinoa. There was something about her ever since they met at the dance that made all of his defenses collapse. Wrapping his arm around her waist, they walked out of the infirmary.

"I'm fine, really. It's just that...ever since this whole thing started, I'm getting this feeling that I've lost something somehow," he answered as soon as they stepped outside.

"It's that man Alta, isn't it?" Rinoa asked.

He nodded. "I guess that I want to get revenge on him. Half of me does anyway. And I don't really even know who he really is..."

"But your future self does, right?" She winked at his reaction. "I'm kinda getting the hang of all this Time Compression. Concept wise, anyway. I'm starting to get like that, too. I think everybody is."

"Hmm..." He paused for a moment. "...How's Alex doing?"

Rinoa took her eyes away from him for a moment. "He's still that same. He won't talke to anybody at all, not even me now."

Squall nodded again. "I figured that." 

When Gene finally had the Ragnarok up and running, Alex had locked himself up in his sleeping quarters. He wouldn't come out nor would he answer to anyone except for Rinoa whenever she had entered. He didn't eat or drink: just sat there staring at the ceiling in whatever thoughts were in his mind. Squall was surrpised that Alex was still able to stand and walk like a normal person once the plane arrived at Trabia Garden. But even after that, Alex still wouldn't do anything except stare up at the ceiling in the room which he inhabited. Squall wondered if Alex's silence had something to do about Phoenix.

He drudged through the snow, breathing heavily. Dull, lifeless eyes stared ahead, too emotionless to care about anything that was around him. The bitter wind that stung his open woulds, the chilling air that froze his blood, the way that the creatures around them looked at him yet kept a distance, they didn't add to the pain in his head.

_How could've...why? _his jumbled thoughts asked himself.

He didn't really care if the monsters were starting to creep closer. He would rather die than live with the pain that he was experiencing now but that wasn't her wish....

A bluish golden eye glowed in the dark and then flickered back to ice blue. Alex lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Griever's ring was chained to a necklace, hanging on his neck. The ring wasn't how Phoenix had shown it just before they had entered Mt. Leika. It looked new, shining brightly in the sunlight, and it was small like Rinoa's. It was the same with Luna's as well. Alex's Griever ring, however, looked antique. It was large and was too bit to fit around any one of his fingers even with gloves on. The ring he held was the only contact between him and his family. 

When they arrived on the Ragnarok after agonizing hours of searching through the rubble, something within Alex had released. He felt as if gained something new. He realized this new ability when he was observing one of Ragnarok's boosters while Gene was thermalizing the plane. He was bored so then looked around at the plane to find something to do. Just barely grazing the cover with his hand, he took a second look at the plane and discovered that what he did wasn't just a graze. It scorched the booster's interior, smoke seeping out of the molten vents. This had happened once before and kenw all too well that his powers as a sorcerer were unstable again.

Not wanting to fry someone by accident, Alex locked himself up and concentrated on controlling it. Once in a while, Rinoa would come in to talk after she had figured out the code on the lock, but most of the time all she had said came in one ear and out of the other. 

This was the reason why he was staring at the ceiling since it had nothing above it, eyes flickering colors as he contacted his sisters for guidance.

_How much longer until I can actually not fry someone or something for once? _

**_This takes time, _**Luna replied. **_You've never experienced this as a full sorcerer before. _**

Alex inwardly sighed. It wasn't going to be long until Ultimecia would reveal herself.

Ultimecia quickly doused the blue flame that had been the observer to all minds. Her plan had gone all wrong since the beginning. 

_Kurses_, she thought bitterly. _I should have known that those kubs were up to something._

Killing the Leonhart children at their peak stage of magic wasn't as difficult as she had thought, but the sorceress didn't realize until later that they were well expecting her plan. The boy was strong, but she didn't know tha the would be her main threat.

"Alta, Allundia, Phaetos," Ultimecia announced. 

Three bursts of smoke appeared, each revealing her loyal servants. 

"Yes, Mistress?" they asked simultaneously.

"Find the boy and those pathetik SeeD with him at once," she ordered. "I want them all dead."

They all bowed in respect, each thinking of their own way of torture. "As you wish, Mistress."

With that, they disappeared as soon as they had come. Ultimecia chuckled sinsterly to herself.

"And now, we will see what this boy kan do..."

As Trabia Garden reached his sight, flashbacks of the past two days returned.

Flashback ~ Two days ago at the southern end of Mt. Leika

Alta laughed sinisterly as he heard Alex's cry just before the door closed on him.

"Oh? You are abandoning them?" he taunted.

"This is only between us," the two voices replied. Phoenix's eyes once again returned to the cold amber. "They have nothing to do with our battle."

"Hmph, you just don't want me to kill them again," Alta replied. "No matter." He fell into an offensive stance. "You will all soon be dead anyway."

As soon as her eyes narrowed, Kenji realized who was actually in Phoenix's body when her crimson streaks changed to violet.

"Luna, get a hold of yourself," he said. "It's not going to do anything if you attack him blindly with rage."

"You don't understand, Kenji," Luna replied. "He was the one who took Shiguyou to his death."

"Wha..."

Alta chuckled, the delight in his eyes growing. "Oh, so you realized that after your death?"

Without answering, Luna's eyes narrowed even more. Her wind katana appeared by her side. Yet, there was something different about the weapon. Instead of its emerald green, it looked a bit aqua like how the Lionheart was.

Alta released a slice of wind from his weapon. Luna/Phoenix stayed where she was, trying to decipher what to do when Kenji stepped in and cleanly sliced the attack in half. The eyes reverted back to ice blue, back to Phoenix.

"Kenji..." Phoenix murmured.

"I'm not sure what you two promised each other, but I'm not going to let you do something stupid," Kenji replied. "Revenge doesn't solve anything."

end of flashback

Revenge doesn't solve anything. Hah. All he wanted to do now _was_ get revenge against that bastard.

Flashback ~ two days ago in Mt. Leika's southern end

He was much more powerful than she had imagined. Kenji and Alta were duking it out now while Pheonix was regaining her strength. Using her body as a medium, switching back and forth between her self and her twin sister took a lot of energy. Typically when Luna would use her full abilities as a sorceress, it was getting harder to get back to normal and heal quickly enough.

Kenji was starting to slow, breathing heavily as the blood from his wounds seeped into the snow. Another temblor rumbled through the area, taking out a whole chunk of the mountain range. Phoenix stood on shaky legs as she saw the snow fly in the air and the mountain range sink into its frozen waters. 

_I hope they were able to get on the transporter in time..._

She let Luna take over with the little strength that they both had left. Luna leaped into the air and charged, attacking with such a ferocity that it caught Alta by surprise. Kenji was knocked back by a mysterious shockwave. He quickly got up, using his katana as a cane. _What the hell was..._ The shockwave reappeared, but he was ready for it and sliced the invisible Leviathan in half. The creature reappeared soon after its death, squirming and slithering in its own pool of metallic violet blood. 

Luna skidded to a stop in the snow after barely avoiding getting her head cut off. She was thinking the same thing.

"You..." Kenji muttered.

A familiar sinister chuckle spilled out in the cold followed by two specks of black. Phaetos' invisible figure glowed in the distance.

"My, you're much better than I thought, Wolf," he said.

"You're still alive?" Kenji asked.

"I am not one who dies so easily."

"You bastards tricked us the entire time," Luna growled.

Alta smiled sinisterly, barely a scratch on his form. "You don't realize it, do you, little cub? Getting our most important threats out of the way will make conquering time and space much easier."

Phoenix's eyes widened in shock as she regained control of herself. The earth trembled underneath her feet without her realizing that the ground was going to split below her. Alta readied his sword in her shock, but Kenji carried her out of the way, hissing in pain as the sword sliced through his side. They landed on the other side of the gap made while Alta and Phaetos jumped effortlessly across.

"Dammit, this is not good," Kenji murmured. He kept his eyes on the advancing figures and the slight imprints in the snow.

Phoenix stayed where she was, curled in the safety of his arms. _ How could we be so stupid?_

"Don't blame yourself, Kajimi."

Phoenix closed her eyes. There was only one reserve left for them, and she hoped that Alex would reach his true ability in time.

"Kenji..."

"This isn't time to say goodbye, yet."

She nodded and they both stood. Her Knight didn't know, but she knew that there was only one more thing to do. The last reserve that would solve everything...

The earth trembled for the last and final time. The sky changed red as ash and snow flew out of the volcanic explosion. With the last of her energy, Phoenix's katana glowed in a brilliance of blue. 

To Kenji's surprise, Alta and Phaetos backed away form them, blinded by the light. He heard a lion roar behind him, and he was nearly knocked off his feet by the power behind it. Alta and Phaetos jumped before the shockwave cut through, but Phaetos's pets weren't as lucky. Screeching and howling in pain they were as cuts appeared everywhere on their severed limbs. 

He heard a crack behind him and quickly turned around. Empty space had separated him from his sorceress. Kenji froze for that moment, eyes wide. Phoenix smiled softly back at him, her eyes a sapphire gold, her midnight hair catching the wind, her crimson streaks slowly disappearing as she and the patch of ice below her started to descend into the misty valley below. 

"PHOENIX!!!!!"

end of flashback

Alex saw something out of the window as he made his way to get some food. Shocked, he quickly ran to the conference room where he knew the others were.

"Lily!"

He stood in the doorway of the conference room, out of breath. 

"What the hell?!? Alex, you're talking!!" Lily exclaimed.

"What is it?" Squall asked. Like the others, he too was surprised that the young teen was back to normal.

"It's...it's Kenji!" Alex managed to say. "I was...I was about to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat when I saw him and..."

The others ran out and followed Alex's lead as they got to the Garden's entrance. What they saw was what they had dreaded:

Kenji staggering in the snow and rain, carrying Phoenix's body in his arms...

* * *

AUTHORESS NOTES: ::smiles sweetly at her readers:: ...Don't kill me please? R&R!

NEXT CHAPTER....The Final Descendants (huzzah, only five more chapters to go until the finale!)


	14. The Final Descendants

AUTHORESS NOTE: I make up the last chapter with this one! I promise you!!! Oh, and this will be a tad bit hard to read unless you read VERY closely. Since I now have TWO, not one, TWO Sakuras in this story, I tried to incorporate their personalities and sometimes just added their last names for you to tell them apart. Really, this chapter I wrote just for the heck of it because I needed something to put in between the last chapter and the one that's going to come after this. If I didn't, then the entire fic would be too rushed, ya know?

Oh, and if you are totally confused, then just e-mail me and I'll try to clarify whatever you're confused on. But seriously, what I make confusing in one chapter, I try to clear it up on the next, ya know? So don't e-mail me when you've only gotten to read to chapter three or whatever and tell me it was confusing when you haven't read the entire thing?

Chapter Thirteen ~ The Final Descendants 

It was raining hail the day after Phoenix was buried. The hail soon turned to sleep then to a gentle falling of snow, a major contrast to the melancholy air that was about. Kenji had gone under a slump of depression soon afterwards. He had only become a shadow of his former self.

Atamos suddenly arrived for Phoenix's funeral to pay his respects. After all, he was the mastermind behind the history of Red Blade and Kajimi Kodai: the Twin Swords.

He and Squall were in one of the many "under construction" conference rooms, discussing about the current events. It was mainly Squall asking the questions that only Atamos was able to answer. One of them was the connection between Luna and Phoenix.

"They're able to communicate with one another?" Squall asked incredulously.

Atamos' smile was one that never reached the corner of his lips. "Twins hae a much stronger link with one another than with other members of the same family, especially with those who are magically gifted. Because Phoenix was still alive, Luna used her as a medium between Griever's realm and our world."

"But it didn't work out so well..."

"It did and it didn't. Yet even though both Luna and Phoenix couldn't communicate with our world as easily as Luna had with Phoenix, it's possible that they can talk to Alex and Sakura through dreams. Even you and Rinoa are capable of 'talking' to them."

"Rinoa and me?"

Atamos smiled. "You are their parents after all."

_I wonder if that can be possible, _Squall thought as he watched the snow fall outside.

**Beep...beep...beep...**

_What's going on? What's happening?_

**Beep...beep...beep...**

_They did come, didn't they? I'm out of that place?_

"...state of comatosis, but she has a strong will to live..."

_What are they talking about?_

The door closed. **Beep...beep...beep...**

_....Where am I?_

**_Sis, it's time to wake up. _**

_Luna? Is that you?_

**_Protect Alex and the rings for us._**

_What?_

**Beep...beep...beep...**

A feeling of cold rushed through her entire body as she slowly stirred. A white flash of light came and she blinked. And blinked again until her eyes were able to focus on the ceiling above her. _An unfamiliar ceiling..._

Her muscles twitched as she commanded them to, but that was as far as she could move. Her eyes glanced towards the side to find her brother sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position in a chair across from her. She tried calling out to him, but her voice wasn't strong enough to project itself. Somehow, though, Alex stirred, lifting his head. His eyes widened as he met his sister's eyes.

"Sa...Sakura?" He came towards her bed.

"Where am I, Alex?" Sakura asked, a whisper that could barely be heard.

"Garden. Trabia Garden."

Sakura smiled slightly. Finally, after all these years, she was out of the prison that Ultimecia had kept her in while her physical body remained unconscious. Yet even though she was free, there were some consequences.

"How long has it been..." she started to ask.

"A day since they've returned to Griver," Alex answered, knowing what his sister was trying to ask.

Sakura looked away from her brother, "...."

Sakura Leonhart was quite aware what her sisters had done and were planning to do later on. Even though sleeping, her subconscious self witnessed Phoenix and Luna's battle against Alta as an outsider. She wanted to join and help them, but they wouldn't let her. So all she could do was...

"Do you want me to tell them that you're awake?" Alex asked, disrupting her thoughts.

Sakura nodded. It was slight, for her body was getting used to moving again, but it was a nod nonetheless. As Alex left the room, Sakura stared silently at the ceiling, wondering what was in store for the future.

Three figures stood on a cliff, overlooking the area below them.

"Oh, this is going to be rather interesting," Allundia chuckled. Her smoky, pupiless eyes gleamed in delight.

"You should calm down, Allundia," Phaetos told her. 

"Oh, Phaetos, don't spoil the moment for me."

"Phaetos is right about calmin down," Alta spoke. "We can't undermine them, that boy in particular. He has potential of becoming a threat if given the right training."

"Do you REALLY think that little girl will be able to teach him after all you put her through?" Allundia asked rather sarcastically.

Alta smirked, remembering the time after Sakura was awakened once for his fun. "What do you think?"

Allundia laughed. "It's rather impossible, whatever you did to her."

"Five years training mentally is enough," Phaetos countered. "Besides, we can do nothing now, not with Atamos closeby."

Allundia ceased laughing, brushing away a strand of red from her eyes, remembering back to the days when she was younger. "Yes...that is true..."

"I knokw what you are thinking, Allundia, but no matter how many are we, we can never be able to defeat a natural summoner like him. Make that two, if you count the girl," Phaetos pointed out.

"Then what do we tell our Mistress?"

"Nothing. She knows what is going on, so there is no need to tell her."

Lily folded her arms across her chest, leaning against the table and stared back at her boss. 

"Let me get this straight, Atamos," she began. "You want ME to fight with the old man's gunblade instead with my fists?"

Atamos could sense Lily's anger behind her well-controlled voice but paid no mind to it. "He _did_ teach you how to use it, didn't he?"

Lily looked out the window. It was still snowing. "...Yeah, he has, but Hyne, Atamos, I haven't fought with something like that in years."

"Then make use of what you had learned."

"But why do you want me to use it? It's not like it's going to change anything..."

"It's going to, Lily. Trust me," Atamos said. "Allundia is someone that I've known for years. Think about the way Allundia fights. You'll find some use with your Hyperion."

Lily's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You said that you've known Allundia for years. What do you mean by that? You'v enever said anything to us about knowing Allundia."

Atamos smiled sadly. "You can say that the two of us are blood-related. To get straight to the point, Lily, Allundia is my youngest sister."

"Hey, Gene! How much longer until the ship's done?!?" Selphie shouted.

The echoed drilling stopped and Gene slid out form underneath the cockpit, pulling out his goggles. "What was that, Selphie?"

"I said, how much longer until the ship's finished? Squall wants to know."

"Gimme about one more hour," Gene replied as he put back on his goggles. "All I need to do is reconfigure the cockpit system and this baby'll be back in action."

A floating robot appeared behind him. It was small and the color of ruby, but it seemed to have life-like eyes and looked ridiculously like one of those action figure models that you win from the crane games. 

"Gene, you mean that the Ragnarok will be able to fly. We don't have enough time to repair the main cannon or the grappling arms," the robot replied.

Gene just waved the robot's explaination aside and slid back underneath the plane. "Forget about what Gilian here said. Tell Squall I'll be done in an hour."

Selphie blinked a few times before registering the information in her head. _Was that a talking little robot? How cute!!_ "Okay, see ya!"

_The snow's not going to stop..._ Sakura thought, looking outside the window. 

She heard the click of a door behind her and turned her wheelchair around. She was able to stand, but the doctors and medical trainees wouldn't allow her to until she had regained full strength. This had bothered her a bit, but like the obedient little girl she was before, Sakura obeyed. It wasn't unil she was left alone was when she started to walk around the room. It was at a slow pace, of course, but Sakura gradually started to speed up until she started to dash across the room from place to place.

Normally, one such as Sakura Leonhart wouldn't recover after being in a coma for five years. Even if one did, it would take an even longer time to be able to function almost normally. Being a summoner, however, had its advantages. Sakura was able to heal just as fast as Phoenix had before and recovered even more quickly when using her magic.

Nobody knew this, of course. That is, except for Atamos and Alex, but they were exceptions. So when Rinoa and Quistis entered, Sakura had to quickly sit back down in the wheelchair and pretend to be the patient once again. She smiled sweetly at them as they entered.

"Feeling better, Sakura?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I can summon up any Guardian Forces, yet..."

"Can you walk?" Quistis asked. She had this feeling that the teenager was hiding something from them.

"A little, but nobody's allowing me to move around. I'm starting to get a little claustrophobic, staying in this room."

Rinoa laughed. "Well, let's take a little walk outside if you want."

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. For a long while, Lily just stared at Atamos in utter shock. Her voice tried to form words, but it wouldn't cooperate with her. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Lily was able to speak out:

"She's WHAT?!?!?"

Atamos wasn't quite surprised that Lily's reacon would be something simliar to what he had expected. He maintained a straight face.

"I told you. My youngest sister."

"B-but...how....?"

"There are many explainations, Lily. I'll just give you one: you know that Ultimecia can revive one from the dead, isn't that right?"

Lily nodded, remembering about Sakura's situation.

"Then there you have it," Atamos replied. "She may seem invincible, but I know Allundia's weaknesses as one from the dead."

Lily contemplated a bit. Of course, she wanted to kick Allundia's ass, but...knowing this new information...

"But Atamos, she's your frikin' sister. I can't kill her."

"The both of us severed ties long ago," Atamos reassured. "Besides, she's been a trapped soul for too long."

Lily looked back at Atamos for a while, but he had taken his gaze to the weather outside. For the first time ever since she met the man, she wondered how old Atamos really was. 

Alex skidded to a stop, causing the snow behind him to fly up in the air. He breathed heavily and tried to regulate his breathing as he hald his gunblade parallel to the angle of his face. His cold, sapphire eyes observed his two enemies at a distance very carefully.

_Damn, that's the LAST time I'm going to blurt out loud that I want to spar with two people for once, _he thought. 

Alex didn't think that Squall and Seifer would take him seriously on a two on one match. Boy, was he wrong. 

_What a way to test out my new skills, _he mused.

This was the first time that Alex saw Squall and Seifer actually agree on something. Most of the time, he saw the two going against one another in a silent feud. Squall would just brush Seifer's remarks off, but Alex could tell that his father loathed the man.

A flame of light caught his eye, breaking him out of his reverie. He avoided the flames a bit too late as they singed through his shoulder. The pain was only for an instant as the wound healed as immediately as it came. Through the smoke, Alex could see the tip of the Lionheart and barely managed to avoid getting his head sliced off. Metal clashed against metal as the connection came. Squall used this time lapse to swing his gunblade in a follow up attack, but Alex had expected it and disappeared from eyesight to reappear right behind him.

Squall was surprised at the speed that Alex had, totally unexpecting it. Unlike from what he had seen from Luna, who had speed that the human eye couldn't focus on, Alex hada speed that he couldn't even see. _He's fast...abnormally fast for his age._

It seemed that Alex and Squall were at a stand still until the smoke faded out. Alex blocked Seifer's attack from behind and began a power struggle. Sparks came out from their gunblades as one tried to get the advantage from the other.

_Oh, shit..._Alex realized as he sensed Squall getting up from his crouched position.

The last thing Alex had wanted was to get right smack dab in the middle. He wasn't able to block attacks form the front and back at the same time. _There's only one solution...._

As Squall was approaching at a high speed, Alex did a quick backflip, nearly causing Seifer and Squall to run their weapons into each other. They almost did, actually, as they stopped. 

Seifer watched some strands of his hair float down to the snow before standing straight.

"Better what where you're cutting, Puberty Boy," Seifer remarked.

"Same to you, Seifer," Squall neutrally replied as he also stood.

Seifer turned to face his partner and noticed a slight nick on the collar of his shirt. He smirked before turning around to see Alex land softly back on the ground in a distance.

"The kid's good," Seifer said.

"I know," Squall agreed. _He's getting a lot better, _he silently added.

"Same attack?"

"Sure, why not."

The duel between Alex against Seifer and Squall hadn't gone unnoticed by the Garden. A rather large group of cadets and SeeD alike made a large circle around them. They were all talking excitedly to one another about the victor of the fight. Rinoa and Quistis had wheeled Sakura in and they eventually found Zell and Irvine.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"Alex had asked Seifer and Squall to a handicap duel," Irvine replied without taking his eyes off of the battle. "He was kidding, of course, but they took him rather seriously."

"Squall and Seifer? Together?" Quistis asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinkin'" Zell said. "Those two actually getting along is beyond me."

"Well, I think that they have a mutual understanding of each other," Rinoa explained.

"Hah, go figure."

"There are bets going around of who's going to win. Some say it's Seifer and Squall while others say it's Alex," Irvine said. "What do you think?"

"It's hard to tell," Zell said rather matter-of-factly. "I mean, sure, Squall and Seifer and good fighters, but we've never actually seen Alex fight before until now. Everything's gonna go all the way to the final strike."

Rinoa giggled. "You've gotten so serious, Zell."

"Hey, this is a good fight! Ya don't know who's going to win."

"Alex is going to win for sure," Sakura said.

The four turned to her. Sakura had said it with so much confidence that they almost believed her. 

"How can you be so sure, Sakura?" Quistis asked.

Sakura shook her head as if they couldn't see what she meant. 

"I just know," she explained. "Look. It seems that Seifer and Dad are going to use the same attack again. My little brother has this little knack of not making one attack get accomplished twice."

Alex calmly waited for them to go on the offensive. He inwardly smiled as Seifer rushed forward, preparing to execute the Fire Cross. This was something that Alex fell to before. The first time, he was taken by surprise, barely missing and ending up getting burned. Afterwards, he had to quickly avoid the tip of the Lionheart through the smoke. That happened the first time; it was not going to happen again.

As Seifer was about to strike, Alex easily dodged the Hyperion. Seifer was stunned. _How...how can he just..._ Alex quickly pivoted his entire body around to go underneath Seifer's sword arm. Yelling out a battle cry, his Flame Saber connected with the back of Seifer's neck where the skull and the spinal cord attached. Seifer's mouth hung open, his eyes bulging out of his sockets as Alex continued with the swing; he seemed to fly at least 15 feet out and landed face first in the snow.

The crowd was silent, jaws dropping. Sakura made a small smile. _He's learning..._

_Learning, learning indeed. _Atamos thought as he and Lily watched from above. 

"How the hell...?" Lily trailed off. _I didn't know that Alex could do that....how the hell did he get so fast??_

Squall's eyes were wide with shock as he gazed at Seifer's still body in the snow. Seifer wasn't dead, he knew for sure, because he had still gripped the handle of the Hyperion tightly, and Alex's blade was dull. Squall didn't mind that Seifer was down (actually, he was pretty amused), but it was the way his "partner" was taken down that disturbed him.

_He's going to have one hell of a headache, _Squall thought.

His gaze returned to Alex who met it just as equally. In the back of his mind, he wondered how in Hyne's name Alex got better so quickly. He remembered in Balamb Garden's Training Center how Alex had struggled the first few days after his recovery against even the weakest of monsters but then, a week after his recovery, take out a T-Rexaur with such an ease that you wouldn't even remember that he was the one who was admitted out of the Infirmary a week ago. Knowing this, Squall carefully thought over what to execute.

_This is going better than I thought, _Alex thought. He held his Flame Saber steadily in his hands. There was only one move that he was expecting to see from Squall: the Lion Heart.

"Dang, how long has it been since they've been staring at each other like that?" Zell wondered aloud.

Quistis checked her watch. "Ten minutes or so now."

"How long is it goingto be until they get it going?" Irvine asked.

From her wheelchair, Sakura observed both combatants carefully. She frowned while figuring everything out in her head.

"I'm not sure..." she finally replied. "It's like they both know each other's attacks so well either through studying previously or during the duel. What this is going to depend on is their final attacks. I'm not sure about you guys, but I think they're going to have the same technique."

"Huh? What do you mean, Sakura?" Rinoa asked.

Sakura's brown eyes softened a little, but she didn't dare take her eyes off of the battle. "Our physical special skills all originate from Dad. We each have our own variation of the Renzokuken. Even I do, though I use daggers as a weapon."

"Daggers?" Rinoa asked again. She and the others were rather interested in this new information.

Sakura looked up at them and grinned. "Katanas are too heavy for me, and I've always had an expertise at throwing things. It's just like Alex, but in the exact opposite way. Alex uses a gunblade not because he wanted to be like Dad, but because the katana was too light for him and he kept on breaking them after use. The only thing that all four of us have in common physically is probably the fact that we all know martial arts."

_I never knew..._ Rinoa thought and then looked back at the duel.

Sakura Wolfe sat on top of the auditorium's roof with Kereberos. She had the best view of all from the top, sitting quietly as she listened to her guardian's rants. Inwardly, she grinned and saw the entire battle form above without being notice.d That was something that she liked the most: rarely getting noticed. Being the only person in the entire world to know and use magic without learning or being born by it was a tough job for her to be especially when the whole of Galbadia was looking for you.

"Hey, Sakura, what do you think they're going to do next?" Kereberos asked.

Sakura paid no attention to what she was saying. Instead, she was remembering. When Alex had backflipped high up in the air to avoid a two sided attack, he had seen Sakura up on the roof and grinned. She returned the grin with one of her own and waved back, mouthing "Good job" to him.

She and Alex were the best of friends even though he was three years odler than she was and better friends with her older brother, Syan. There were times that Alex wanted to be left alone and she understood that, but most of the time he didn't mind her company. After a while, they could practically read each others' minds.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Kereberos shouted.

Sakura turned to her guardian and grinned. "Oh, I think that they're going to do something cool."

The snow began to fall again and Seifer was coming to. This was Squall's start as he pointed the Lionheart downwards and charged forward into the final attack: the Lion Heart.

Alex was caught by surprise and nearly missed getting flung in the air with the first strike. He blocked the other attacks with consistency, metal clashing against metal in sparks of white, and couldn't find an opening to switch to offensive. As Squall came in for the Lion Heart's final blow, Alex rolled away just in time as snow shot up in the air, covering those around the area with its blanket of white.

Kenji was staring lifelessly back at his own reflection in his katana when he heard the explosion followed by the soft tremor outside. He glanced out the window to see the snow burst in the air and cover his window.

He hadn't eaten nor slept in the past week and a half, too tired to even care. Exhaustion was starting to take over and he had just wanted to end it all when a gentle breeze swept through his room.

The wind whispered in his ears and tossled his hair. The hair on the back of his neck prickled for a second then disappeared. Kenji smiled softly as a katana appeared, glowing a soft blue ember. He sheathed back his own katana and placed it next to the other before going to his bed in a much needed rest.

_I can't escape from you no matter what I want to do, can I, Kajimi?_

Phoenix's ghostly figure smiled at Kenji's sleeping form before fading back into the darkness.

_He was able to avoid the Lion Heart? _Squall thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing. Executing the Lion Heart always took a lot of energy away from him and he had still yet to get his body used to that part.

Alex brushed the snow out of his hair and swatted away the misty debris that still lingered around him. 

"Phew, too close," he remarked. As the mist cleared, he looked at Squall and grinned. "I was kinda expecting that from you, but damn, I wasn't sure if I could block them all."

Squall stood, arching a curious eyebrow. "Huh?"

Alex went into a very familiar stance that Squall recognized. _That's...the Renzokuken stance!_

"My turn," Alex said before disappearing.

Squall barely had enough time to block as Alex attacked him with a Renozokuken attack similar to his own. It was a flurry of eight slashes with lightning speed in ten different directions. Or at least he thought it was ten.

After the final blow, Squall attacked one last time to only meet with Alex's Flame Saber. His gunblade was snapped in half as it flew up in the air and landed solidly back in the snow. Avoiding the continuation of Squall's swing, Alex maneuvered himself to duch underneath Squall's arm and stop just before the remainder of his blade met Squall's exposed neck.

The two stared at one another for a long moment before Alex's lips curved into a smile. Squall couldn't help but return it as the two stood up, shaking hadns.

"Good job," Squall said.

"You too," Alex replied.

"Holy...." Zell almost swore. 

"Wow..." Rinoa murmured.

Some of the crowd around them cheered, others, like Zell and Rinoa could only mutter short-term words as they walked away.

Seifer rubbed the back of his neck as he managed to stand without wobbling on his legs. He watched the two look alikes as they shook hands with one eye while squinting in pain with the other. _Damn, if that gunblade was sharpened..._

He really didn't want to think about it.

Sakura Leonhart smiled proudly at her little brother as she approached them. She and him were the last of the family. Ultimecia would be definetely looking for them and taking otu the others in the fastest way possible.

_It's all up to us, now, _she thought. _If we don't stop Ultimecia soon, Time Compression is going to be completed. _

She just hoped that along with her physical strength, her sorceress powers would return as well.

* * *

AUTHORESS NOTE: See? Made no sense whatsoever, right? It's just a filler chapter and I'll get back to the action soon enough! R&R!! 


	15. Revenge

AUTHORESS WARNING: A REALLY long chapter ahead....I would've just cut it into two parts, but this makes it much easier on me ^_^.

Chapter Fourteen ~ Revenge

"Whoa, Alex, that was awesome!" Zell exclaimed, slapping him on the back.

Alex scratched the back of his head in mere embarrassment. He blushed a light pink. "Um...thanks."

He glanced at his sister who was smiling at him. She winked.

_You're getting the hang of it, _she replied.

_Hah, yeah right..._

"How're you going to replace your gunblade?" Rinoa asked in concern. "It looks beyond repair."

Alex looked down at the part he was holding. The blade looked only about three inches long.

"...I don't know..." _Damn, what kind of sword can I use now?_

Having the Flame Saber for so many years without breaking apart, Alex wondered to himself if the gunblade itself wasn't strong enough for his new abilities.

"Hey, Seifer, you all right?" he heard Irvine ask. 

Alex looked away from the snow to find Seifer's tall figure walking towards them. He was still rubbing the back of his neck in pain.

"Yeah...you sure pack a whallop, Alex," Seifer replied.

"Huh? Oh...uh...sorry about that," Alex apologized.

"Great fight, you three," a voice said from behind.

The group turned around to find Atamos walking towards them. A few were surprised to see him since he was rarely out in the public so openly.

_Wasn't he just up on the third floor with Lily a while ago?_ Zell wondered. 

"When did Alex get so good?" Lily asked, still looking down to where everybody was gathering.

Getting no reply, she turned around to find Atamos gone.

"Atamos?"

She turned back to the window to find him greeting the others. Lily looked between where Atamos once stood and to where he now was, a bit baffled. _Wait a sec, he was just with me a couple of seconds ago!_

Seifer and Alex mumbled back their replies while Squall nodded in his usual, silent way. Atamos looked from one person to the other before speaking out again.

"I checked up on Gene's progress with the Ragnarok a while ago," he said, "and he should be finished by now. We can leave at any time."

"We?" Sakura repeated. "You're coming along with us, Atamos?" 

Before Atamos could reply, there was a cry from above. "Hey, heads up!!"

Everybody moved out of the way as Lily came down with a loud thud in the snow. She dusted off some of the snow on her pants as she straightened her back from her crouching position.

"Where, I thought I was going to break a leg," she remarked, looking back up from where she jumped. "Didn't realize that it was that high."

"Did you just jump off three stories?" Zell asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, it was that high? No wonder..." Lily said to nobody in particular.

"You're crazy," Seifer stated.

"Hah, you were the one who taught me to do that a long time ago," Lily said.

Sakura looked at the two. "She's right. You really did."

"HEY!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?" a voice shouted from above.

The other Sakura also came from above riding a black chocobo. As it softly landed back on the snow, it disappeared just as it came into a card in the palm of her hand. Kereberos came a short while afterwards on her own wings.

"Sakura, where have you been?" Quistis asked the girl. She and her guardian hadn't been seen ever since they landed the Ragnarok at Trabia Garden.

"Been up on the roof, watching the stars," the girl replied.

Kereberos bonked the girl on the head. "Actually, we've been on lookout and were trying to decipher a reading that we just got from Sakura's cards."

"What reading did you get?" Sakura Leonhart asked, interested.

The other Sakura fumbled through her backpack she had with her and took out four cards from it. The first one was the sword of Excalibur. The second, an image of a faerie gazing down upon a pool of water. The gird card was an image of the Guardian Force, Phoenix, flying in the sky. The final card appeared to be a pair of bracelets or rings, each holding its own designated design.

"Those are kinda odd," Rinoa mused.

Squall was getting an idea from the cards and couldn't see why Sakura was so confused by them.

As if she read his mind, she said, "I get all of these, but the last one doesn't really make sense."

She fumbled through her backpack again and took out yet another card. This one revealed two angels, each having one wing and holding each other.

"Why do these angels have only one wing? I thought they had two," Lily asked.

"That's what the stories you've heard say," Atamos answered, "but in actuality, naturally born angels have only one wing. They would go find a partner with the other and help each other make their way up to heaven where they would then be given two."

The little girl agreed with him. "Mommy told me that myth all the time when I was little...before she died, anyway."

"It does seem a bit...out of place," Quistis remarked. "I mean, with the other four cards and all."

"Why don't we figure this out later?" Irvine suggested.

"Figure out what?" a voice asked from behind.

Kenji stood in between the doorway with a cup of coffee in one hand. He still looked a bit battle-weary, but his wounds were now bandaged and his clothes changed. It seemed that the life in his eyes were back. Rinoa was the only one who noticed the change.

"The meaning of these cards," Sakura Wolfe said, waving the five cards around in her hand.

"I thought you were sleeping," Atamos said rather sarcastically. 

Kenji glanced down at his watch. "I was for about twenty minutes or so."

_Twenty minutes? _Seifer thought. _How could somebody be awake for five days straight and only sleep for twenty minutes?_

"I guess we're all set, then," Atamos said. "Gene should have the ship ready to depart."

"But where are we going?" Rinoa asked.

At first, Atamos didn't reply and began walking back inside. Then he halfway turned around. 

"We're starting back from the beginning," he answered, "where angels lose their way." (AN: I know, I know, I love to use this phrase in Chrono Cross a lot, but it sound so cool for this moment!)

As the others were retreating back to shelter themselves away from the snow that was gradually getting thicker at each minute, Alex stayed behind. He glanced down at the remains of his gunblade for a moment then followed the others.

Sakura Leonhart focused her gaze on the glass cup of water in front of her. Her eyes were between a dark purple and her original brown as she concentrated. Her forehead perspired with sweat.

The cup started to teeter a little, but it regained its balance as the water inside started to rise. It slowly made its way out of the cup and hovered before her. Using her hands as a guide, Sakura shot the floating water around the room before the sliding of the door broke her concentration. Trying to avoid a mess, she flung the water at her visitor. That visitor was soaking wet as he entered.

"Oops, sorry, Alex," Sakura apologized to her little brother, vainly keeping a straight face. "You just kinda waltzed in and...well..."

"Yeah, yeah, you lost your concentration and didn't want to clean anything up," Alex finished brushing back his hair. He didn't actually care about being splashed with water; it was better than being flamed. "It's okay."

His sister smiled, scooting over a bit on the bed so he could sit down in the cramped room and tossed him a small towel. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

_Damn, read my mind, _Alex thought, drying his face and hair with the towel. He sat down next to her.

"Um...even though there's three more castles left, I can't get a new gunblade in time. I mean, I can handle fighting with my fists and all, but...." he began.

"But how're we going to fight Ultimecia when you don't have a gunblade?" Sakura finished his question, looking very serious. Then she smiled again and took out her Griever ring.

"As them to make one for you," she replied.

"You mean ask Phoenix and Luna?"

Sakura nodded. "Not only them, but all of our ancestors. If you concentrate on the image of the sword you want, they will make it for you."

Alex did as he was told, taking in a deep breath to relax. An image appeared in his mind, one that flickered back into the darkness and the light. When in the light, the blade swirled around in various mixtures of aqua. Amber eyes glowed in the dark although it was vague. Alex heard a lion roaring in the distance. A shock ran though his body, jolting him back to reality. He looked down at his hands, feeling something heavy, and in them was a gunblade. Not necessarily a gunblade like the Lionheart, but it was a true gunblade from the other realm. He let go of his grip on hit and it disappeared, but as he touched it again, the gunblade reappeared.

"Whoa..." Alex murmured in awe.

The blade gazed back at him. A carving of a lion was etched on it with one amber eye staring right back at him. For one to just look at the weapon, it seemed to be an exactly replica of Squall's Revolver, but there was a slight twinge of red and aqua tint in it. The color swirled around in the blade, and there was a twinge of magic inside. Alex tried a few practice swings before he let go of the weapon. As soon as it left his hands, it disappeared again.

"How..."

"How would you know where your weapon is?" Sakura asked for him. She shrugged. "You'll know where it is before anybody else does. It will know where you are as well. Try to get the hang of it for a while and you'll understand what I mean."

Alex looked at his sister for a moment. "How do you know all this stuff, Sis?"

"Remember all those times back then when Phoenix and Luna wanted to talk to me alone?"

He nodded. 

"Well, there you go. A teacher must teach its apprentice before that apprentice becomes a master."

"You're supposed to teach me? Teach me what?"

"Teach you to reach your limit and surpass it, " Sakura answered. She sighed heavily before leaning against the wall. "I really don't teach you actually. Just guide you until you find your own answers. That's the tradition of summoners and sorcerers/sorceresses alike. It comes naturally, I guess."

"But Mom didn't..."

"She did without her realizing it. That was why Mom was really frail after you were born. Passing on a sorceress' powers is just another way to do that."

"...." Alex contemplated on the information given to him for a while, absorbing everything that was said. Then he stood, feeling for his gunblade before letting it blend into the surroundings again.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this," he said and opened the door. He turned back to his sister. "Do you think you can still use magic?"

"Hopefully. What do you have in mind?"

Alex shook his head. "Nah, it's nothing. Just wondering."

With that, he left the room, leaving Sakura back to practice her magic again.

Phaetos watched with unseen eyes as the newly repaired Ragnarok (version II) flew away from its icy prison to Hyne knows where. He smiled to himself as it headed towards the horizon and disappeared from his sight.

_Soon, very soon you will face the wrath of our Mistress._

"So, where exactly are we going?" Selphie asked.

"Centra continent," Atamos answered. "Where Odin's palace once stood and now where our next challenge is at."

"What do you mean?" Seifer asked. "What is our next challenge?"

"Allundia awaits there," he replied. His eyes glowed lightly in the daylight as if trying to see through something. This was the first time since they had met that everyone felt a slight twinge of magic emanating from him. It was slight, but they got the impression that the man was hiding more power than he was showing.

_Is this why he looks younger than what he is? _Rinoa asked herself.

"Who's Allundia?" Zell asked.

"One of the Hyne-all-mighty-bitches you'll ever see," Lily said with a malice in her voice. She seemed to forget about the fact that Atamos was Allundia's brother. "She was the person responsible fer killin' my mother and taking out every SeeD within the confines of Galbadia Garden. She's a tad bit different from Ultimecia, but not by much. Just torturing people's minds gives her joy."

"Ultimecia's loyal servants, although only three," Atamos added, "are stationed at the final areas of each castle remaining."

"How do you know that?" Quistis asked.

"Although on different sides, Allundia and I share the same mind," he replied. "That's why I decided to aid you. From what you have seen so far, these three are the most powerful opponents you have ever faced. No matter how hard one trains, they can never defeat even one if they are bound to the limits of their capabilities."

As Atamos was talking, something inside both Squall and Kenji made them realize something.

_No matter how hard one trains..._Kenji repeated.

_They can never defeat even one of Ultimecia's servants if they are bound to the limits of their capabilities?_ Squall thought along the same lines.

Something rammed into the plane causing everyone to fall off balance.

"The hell?" Seifer asked the ceiling.

Before anybody could stand again that something ran into the ship again. Gene struggled to maintain the plane's stability.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. Luckily, nobody heard him. "Gilian, what in Hyne's name is out there?"

A small computer lowered itself from above. "My visual sensors are getting something. I'll show it on screen."

The computer showed an image of a dragon on the screen. Its pearl white scales glistened in the sun, sharp emerald eyes stared right at the camera outside as it roared in anger. Behind the dragon were more flying its way towards the plane.

"Shit..." Seifer cursed. _What kind of dragons are they?_

"Mystic dragons," Gilian informed. "And many more are still making their way towards us.

"Dammit," Gene replied. "Can't we outrun them?"

"Our boosters haven't been fully repaired," the computer replied. "We've used them so often, I'm afraid that if we use them now, the entire ship will fall apart."

"Why don't you let us handle this?" Sakura said from behind.

Both her and the one who shared her namesake were standing in between the doorway. Kereberos popped out behind them. 

"Do you think you two can handle it?" Quistis asked.

Sakura Wolfe laughed while bobbing her head up and down at the same time. "These guys should be a cinch!"

Silence filled the cockpit until another dragon rammed into the plane even harder than before.

"Damn," Gene said. He glanced at the two. "Okay, I'll open the gate, but don't you three die on all of us, got it?"

"Gene, are you fuckin' crazy?!?" Lily exclaimed. "There's no WAY we can be able to divert their attention away from an opening in time!"

"Listen, either we crash and burn or we take the risk," Gene pointed out as more and more dragons rammed themselves at the ship. He turned to the two Sakuras and Kereberos. "Hurry up and get going!"

Sakura smiled. "Don't need to say that to me twice."

Allundia cackled hysterically as her beloved pets attacked the plane heading towards her castle. 

"My beautiful pets are awfully hungry," she said to nobody in particular, smiling in delight. "Be sure you feed them well. I won't let you get in so easily."

Sakura Wolfe started to get the jitters as she and the other Sakura were waiting for the gate to open. She took in a deep breath to get rid of it. It wasn't helping.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sakura Leonhart asked the young girl. _Hyne, it's so weird saying my own name to somebody else out loud._

"Um...I guess I'm kinda scared of heights," the girl replied. She shook her head. "I mean, I've never been up this...HIGH before on one of my cards."

Sakura smiled. "Hey, it's okay. We all get like that sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess so..."

The gates started to open. A burst of cold hair rushed in. 

"Hey, what exactly are we going to do once we jump outside?" Kereberos asked the two.

Sakura smiled. "You'll see, K-chan."

Then, they jumped off.

Alex cooped himself up in his room again, trying to get the hang of his new weapon. It had a mind of its own, so there was no use in controlling it by force. He set it across the room and called it over. The gunblade came automatically to his hand. Enjoying this new ability, he was knocked out of his bed as the dragons attacked. His eyes shifted to a dark amber for a moment to gaze through the plane's walls.

_Well, ain't that just peachy, _he thought.

As Sakura Wolfe and Kereberos were falling, the young girl quickly threw out a card before her. It followed her and her guardian as she summoned the creature. "Release!"

She and Kereberos landed softly on the back of a Ruby Dragon as it headed towards the crowd of Mystic dragons.

Sakura Leonhart concentrated all of her energy into the creature that she was thinking of. Swirls of electrical energy gathered around her as she fell closer and closer to the waters. As she was getting closer, the Guardian Force Bahamut swooped down from the sky and caught her. He roared out his anger before flying up towards the Ragnarok to help out.

Allundia's eyes narrowed as she witness Bahamut catch the young summoner. _Phaetos was right..._ Her beloved pets were falling like flies as the two, much stronger, dragons attacked with all their fury. She cursed to herself, her fists clenched so tightly that it drew blood.

_I've underestimated that girl..._Then she smiled grimly. _Well, well. This gets a bit more interesting._

She spread her arms out like wings, calling forth a shield that surrounded her castle in its crystal glory.

"Whew," Gene breathed out a sigh of relief. He slumped a bit from his seat. "Damn dragons."

The two Sakuras and Kereberos rode ahead of them. Selphie looked over one of the windows.

"Hey! That's Bahamut that Sakura's riding on, isn't it?" she asked.

Irvine went over to see. "Yep." He tipped his cowboy hat up and whistled. "How could she do that?"

"My sister's a summoner, not a sorceress," Alex explained, appearing in the doorway.

"Where did you get that gunblade from?" Squall asked, regarding the weapon hovering behind the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about, Puberty Boy?" Seifer asked him. To him, there was no gunblade on Alex. "There's no weapon on him."

"Yes there is," Rinoa said, pointing just beyond the boy.

He was the center of attention right now. Alex returned the gazes with one of his own before grinning. 

"Heh, I guess it's a family thing," he said, reaching for the gunblade on his back. It immediately appeared at his touch. "Sis showed me how to get it. I was just trying to get the hang of it the past few hours." He tossed it towards Squall.

With the exception of Rinoa and Atamos, the weapon disappeared as if flipped in the air and reappeared once it landed in Squall's hands. He examined the gunblade with careful proficiency. _It looks like my old Revolver..._

"This is a good blade," he said after a while, tossing it back to Alex.

"Whoa..." Zell murmured after witnessing the disappearing act again.

A roar interrupted the time lapse of silence that the crew was having. Bahamut and Sakura appeared in the front window.

"Sakura, what's up?" Gene asked.

Using the communication device that she attached on her shirt collar, Sakura's face appeared on the screen.

"There's some kind of force field around the castle," she answered. "We can't get in."

"Have you tried?" Atamos asked.

This time it was Bahamut who answered in it's deep rumbling voice. 

"We have tried," it said, flapping its wings effortlessly. "There is no way to penetrate the field unless you mortals want to kill yourselves in the process."

"....."

"There is more," Bahamut continued. "A woman would like to speak to you all."

"Put her on," Atamos said, knowing who the greatest GF was talking about.

Allundia appeared on the screen, smiling rather evilly. 

"What is it that you want, Allundia?" Atamos asked.

"Oh, my dear brother, must you always be so straightforward?" Allundia teased with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Atamos didn't notice the looks of surprise by the others. He remained silent.

"No matter," Allundia continued. "There is no possible way for you to get in so easily. I have orders from my Mistress to only allow four people in the castle and no more than four."

Lily slammed her fist on the counter. "Why you sonuva..."

"If you don't follow those orders, then you will never enter," Allundia said.

"Bullshit!" Lily shouted, straining to control her rage. "Like we're gonna..."

"Wait a second, Lily," Kenji interrupted. "Let's just play along with Ultimecia's requests."

"Kenji!"

"Killing three birds in one swoop," Atamos said. "I could work." Then to Lily, "I suppose it would be easier this way or else we'd be wasting our time and you know that we don't have much left."

Lily remained silent in thought for a moment then nodded.

"...Alright..." 

Allundia smiled even wider. "Good. The other two are doing the same. It's your choice of whom we should kill." With that, she laughed and disappeared.

"...Creepy..." Rinoa murmured.

"I'm going. Definitely," Lily announced.

"That's one," Alex said.

"I'm coming, too," Quistis said. "I want to know what Allundia's really like."

"Ditto, man," Zell added, punching his fists together.

"Might as well come along, too," Seifer said. "To watch that Pyro and Chickenwuss don't do anything stupid."

"What was that?!?" came the two mentioned.

Gene lowered the Ragnarok down so that they could jump off and for the two Sakuras and Kereberos to reenter.

"We're counting on you," Sakura Leonhart said to the departing group as she came back in. "Good luck."

Lily grinned. "Heh, you too."

"Where's the second castle?" Gene asked.

"In the middle of all oceans," Atamos simply answered.

Alta smirked arrogantly as a red, humanlike, plane was flying towards his castle.

"Well, well, the little lion and his cubs might get the chance to meet their deaths once again."

It had already been decided who was going to be dropped off at the castle floating above Fisherman's Horizon. The inhabitants in the town looked up in fear at the coils that wrapped around some of their homes, withering them to the existence that they truly were. As the others were making their way towards the castle, Alex decided to stay behind.

"Phaetos is probably the strongest out of all the three," he explained to his family. "The rest of them can't take him out easily, but having strong points are going to help."

Actually, that was only half the truth. The real reason why Alex didn't want to take part of his family's affair was because he wanted to test out his true strength on a challenge. Phaetos, being invisible to the human eye and had almost killed Phoenix without Luna's help, seemed to be the right choice. He hoped that his sister and Kenji, along with his parents, would be enough to take down Alta and end the family feud once and for all...

"Hey, how come all of a sudden you're carrying that thing around?" Zell asked regarding the Hyperion gunblade that was slung behind Lily's back.

"Atamos told me to," she answered; then she added, "Not like it's going to be much use anyway. Haven't fought with this thing ever since the Chaotic Wars."

"...Guess that...uh...I taught you how to use one, huh?" Seifer asked rather uncomfortably, yet another first from him.

Lily paused in mid-stride. 

"...Yeah, you did," she said in a softer tone than what she had intended. She regained her composure before it could totally slip. "Hellfire and damnation it was. The training, I mean. Anyway, let's just get going and skin Allundia's ass."

As they continued on, Quistis carefully regarded Lily. _Even though you two act like you despise each other, you care for your father that much, don't you, Lily?_

The ground shook for a moment, knocking the small group off balance. Allundia's laughter echoed through the premises. Lily growled, her keen eyes searching. The ground trembled slightly while purple mist drifted in.

"Where the hell are you, Allundia?!?" she shouted.

"Fools, you are. Such fools!" Allundia exclaimed as the mist gathered together to form her figure. She laughed again. "You've fallen into my trap too easily."

"What?" Seifer asked.

Allundia's eyes narrowed at the resistance below her, but it wasn't one of suspicion; it was one of delight. She held up both of her hands, palms spread. "You have exactly ten minutes to defeat me or else you will be not only destroyed by the walls around you, but they the betrayal of one of your own comrades."

"The hell do you mean by that?" Zell asked. Then he realized what she meant when he felt a strange aura behind him.

As if reading his mind, Lily and Seifer turned to the direction of the aura. Quisits' once ocean blue eyes glowed a blood red while the rest of her body was surrounded by a dark shade of violet. There seemed to be nothing of her existence in her eyes.

"Quistis!!"

~~**Mommy!!!**~~

(AN: Have an idea one who Lily's mother is? *hint hint*)

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Rinoa suddenly said out loud.

"Huh, you got it, too?" Sakura asked as they were walking through the castle. "It's kind of strange, isn't it?"

"What's strange?" Kenji asked His seagreen eyes barely peeked out from under his dark bangs as he glanced at the mother and daughter.

Squall reverted back to his typical antisocial self, only focused on the battle ahead. However, he stayed two steps behind Rinoa and Sakura to make sure nothing happened to them as they traveled through. They had just reached the grand foyer.

"We feel that there's something weird going on, ya know?" Sakura answered. "Like there's a strange deal about all of this."

"Heh, I think we all got that," Kenji said.

That was when Rinoa screamed out in pain with strings suddenly piercing everywhere through her body. Sakura had convulsed, clutching her chest in pain as her body seemed to flicker like an image projected on a screen.

"Rinoa! Sakura!" Kenji shouted.

Squall unshielded his eyes for a mysterious light took his sight away for a second. His eyes widened in shock then in anger as he saw his angel and daughter suffering. Something inside of him snapped entirely, reverting to the man that he was...or will be in the future as Alta's form appeared in sight. Kenji noticed the change.

"Damn you, Alta," Squall growled, eyes flickering between his normal eye color and dark amber. 

Alta chuckled to himself, smiling. "It seems you have finally awakened, Squall."

Phaetos' castle that he was guarding was located on the Island Closest to Hell. It was kind of ironic, actually, for Phaetos looked like something that Hell would have created. As the small group stepped off the Ragnarok to check everything out, the creatures unusually decided to stay away from them. Sakura and Selphie were forced to stay behind, despite their protests, and look after the unusually ill duo of Raijin and Fujin. So, it was the majority of the guys who stepped off but cautiously.

Matching his physical appearance, the castle hovering above the Island Closest to Hell was invisible to the human eye. It took Alex and Atamos' power to be able to make the invisible castle visible.

"Geez, that's one damn ugly castle," Irvine remarked. "No wonder why it's hidden."

The castle itself was one of contrasting colors: black and white. But what Irvine was talking about were the huge bulges that made the castle look grotesque. They stuck out like tentacles, sucking the life out of the creatures around it to restore its impurities. 

"No wonder why the monsters here are staying away from us," Gene added as they watched a Hexadragon melt away from its skin. 

"......" Alex remained silent. He felt a slight twinge inside of him. _What's going on? _Instinctively, he tried to ignore the mental twinge, but it suddenly wasn't a mental twinge anymore.

Atamos turned around, sensing something odd. "Alex, are you all right?"

Gene and Irvine also turned at Atamos' call. That was when they witness Alex's form flickering like an image on water. Gene started forward, but Alex managed to control the pain welling in his chest. His eyes returned to normal, taking in deep breaths as he tried to maintain his existence.

"What was----" Gene started to say.

"I'm fine," Alex curtly replied, walking past his comrades.

"You sure?" Irvine asked.

The young teen nodded, still walking. "Yeah."

_Dammit, Sis, what in Hyne's name is going on over there?_

Kenji instinctively stepped aside, keeping his eye on both a now possessed Squall and Alta. He felt wise to stay out of the situation for now since Squall suddenly had very familiar eyes. _Those eyes..._

Rinoa refrained from moving her position to get out of the strings since practically every one had pierced through her body. Even though motionless, the pain was still unbearable to handle.

**_Don't fall into the pain! _**Luna's voice instructed. **_That's exactly what Alta wants!_**

_I'm....trying...._ Rinoa mentally replied. 

_I want to help Squall..._her inner voice said.

_We know that you do, Mom, _Sakura encouraged. _So do all of us. But Dad has to resolve this on his own. Each time you, no WE suffer, the more anger that builds up inside of him. So you must resist the pain or else he'll just fight blindly like he did twelve years ago!_

_That...that's not Squall, though..._

**_Yes, it is, _**Phoenix assured. **_He's just using our ancestor's power to help him. _**

_Ancestor?!?_

Squall took slow steps forward, his gaze still deathly cold.

"Why the hell do you keep on getting into my family's lives?" he asked in a tone unlike Squall.

Alta just smiled, unleashing out his weapon. "You are Mistress Ultimecia's mortal enemy. And I love fighting a challenge."

"She will never be able to control us," a deep, growling voice came out of Squall's mouth; his amber eyes went into an even darker shade. "What is the use when we know of our future?"

**_Kenji! _**Phoenix shouted in her Knight's mind.

That voice snapped him out of his trance. _Kajimi?_

**_Please, help my father out! _**she pleaded.

Kenji looked at the two. _Why? He seems to be holding it out fine on his own. _

**_Yes, he does seem like it, _**Phoenix replied, **_but look at what Alta is holding._**

Kenji's eyes widened suddenly at the shiny object hidden underneath Alta's sleeve. _An Odine Bangle..._

**_Exactly. My father doesn't realize that, yet, _**Phoenix agreed.

_But that's not going to have an effect on him..._

**_Yes it will, definitely. But using Griever's power, it has the same effect as being a sorceress or sorcerer, _**Phoenix explained. **_If it attaches itself on my father, then you're going to have to intervene._**

Kenji's eyes narrowed, flickering in his corner of semidarkness. _Understood..._

"QUISTY!!!"

Seifer and Zell tried to reach to her, but they were knocked back by the violet aura surrounding her body. They landed on each side of Lily's standing ground, getting back up.

Lily's eyes were covered by her blonde locks of bangs, but the two could tell that the young woman was thoroughly pissed. Her fists were clenched so tightly together that blood dripped from them. Allundia laughed hysterically at the vain attempts that the other two were making.

"It's useless to reach her," Allundia informed as she ceased laughing. "I have total control of her."

~~**Mommy! Mommy! Ya gotta help Daddy! He's in trouble!!**~~

Lily slowly looked up, her emerald eyes clear with tears. Although they were filled with tears, they had a cold yet burning hatred in them. 

"You..." she icily uttered out.

Allundia smirked back at her. "There is no time to chitchat, so let us settle this petty feud once and for all."

With that, she gracefully landed on the shaky ground and called Quistis forth.

After clearing out some of the monsters nearby, Sakura Wolfe and Selphie stepped back in the Ragnarok.

"Man," Sakura sat down in a chair, sulking, "I wanted to go."

"Me too!" Selphie exclaimed and sat in a similar manner across from her.

A few minutes of silence and then in unison: "Meanies."

They both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, Sakura," Selphie said after their laughter was about to come to an end. "I want to ask you a question."

Sakura blinked a few times before she blew a wisp of reddish brown hair out of her eyes. "Hmm? What is it?"

Selphie leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm asking you because if I asked Alex, he'll just look at me funny like Squall does and answer me in as a confusing way as possible...so...do you know why Griever's linked to Squall and Rinny?"

Sakura blinked for a few moments before looking out the window. "I dunno...I asked Alex once a long time ago, but I forgot what he said to me. I think he said something like Griever's the first ancestor of the Leonhart family or somethin' like that."

"First ancestor of the Leonhart family?" Selphie asked incredulously, leaning forward in her seat.

"Uh huh. Every guardian force belongs to some ancestry family one way or the other. It's like----"

An explosion and a slicing shockwave interrupted the young girl's explanation. The explosion turned the sky a reddish-orange like the sunset that seeped through the windows. The two were watching, entranced, before the second shockwave caught Selphie's attention. She reached out for Sakura. 

"Get down!"

Glass shattered and covered Selphie's body with its crystal shards.

Alex and the others were continuing to make their way through the small island but in silence. There seemed to be no logical explanation of Alex's sudden fadeout, but whatever had made him disappear for the moment, he kept it to himself. Not even the usually social Irvine could strike up a conversation.

Alex, leading the way, suddenly stopped in his tracks as they were only a few yards away from the castle's entrance. There was something in the air that bothered him.

"Something's here," he said.

The three men stopped in their tracks. Although Irvine and Gene didn't have the special insight like Atamos and Alex did, they had that feeling that someone was watching them. Suddenly, the three men were thrown back by an explosion.

"ALEX!!" Gene shouted as he saw the boys figure getting farther and farther away from them.

That was when he realized that the island was being split in half. 

Alex kept his balance and slowly removed his arms away from his face. Taking a glance behind him, he cursed to himself. Then a figure materialized in front of him, revealing a man clad in black and white. His midnight hair blew against the wind. His white eyes could have almost blended in with his pale skin if it wasn't for the small pupil in the middle of each of them.

"Phaetos..." Alex murmured. _So this is his true form._

Phaetos smiled a wolfish smile. "I knew that you wanted to fight me like this."

Alex continued to stare at him, his one eye flickering admist the flames.

Kenji bellowed out a battle cry that could be heard for miles before he charged forward. Alex was caught by surprise and blocked the charging attack as quickly as he could. Kenji disappeared just before Alta could make a counterattack and reappeared not far behind him. Squall growled at Kenji and stared dangerously at him with piercing amber eyes, but Kenji was unfazed.

_Kenji, what are you doing?!? _Griever's voice growled in his mind.

Kenji returned the deathglare with one of his own. _Get a hold of yourself! Before you even THINK of going against Alta, save your family first! _

Alta examined his right arm. The sleeve of the jacket sliced in half and out fell the Odine Bangle also in two pieces. He looked back at Kenji. 

"So you knew," Alta said. "I'm not surprised."

Squall growled once more before turning around to help his wife and daughter. With a careful yet quick version of the Renzokuken, the strings in and around Rinoa's body were snapped. He caught her as she fell.

"Are you..." he was about to say before clearing his throat to get rid of the lionlike voice. "Are you all right?"

"Haven't felt better," Sakura said, standing. The pain was ebbing away.

Unable to speak, Rinoa nodded slightly, snuggling into Squall's chest. Sakura walked over to her parents and knelt down beside Rinoa, holding out her palm.

"Cura," she whispered.

Green sparks circled around Rinoa's body. The pain in her mind was gradually fading away as well as the feeling of the strings inside of her. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at Squall.

"I'll take care of Mom," she said to him. "You better help out Kenji."

Squall nodded and looked back at the duel before him.

"DIE!!!!" Allundia shouted as she released an Ultima spell.

Behind them, Quistis did the same.

"Oh, shit," Zell cursed.

They all jumped to avoid a double Ultima collision, but the reaction between the spell caused everyone to go temporarily blind for a moment. As soon as her sight returned, Lily went on the offensive. She managed to avoid the whip of Quistis' Save the Queen, which Seifer caught the receiving end by the arm, and attacked with all her fury at Allundia. Yet no matter how many moves she executed, they never made contact on her opponent.

Allundia chuckled in amusement as Lily's futile efforts. "Is this all you can do, Lilian? I expected a better challenge than this."

Lily growled between punches. "Shut up!!"

She threw a fire punch at her, but Allundia blocked it with her bare hand. The fire was extinguished, leaving only the smoke that seeped between their intertwined fingers. Lily was speechless.

"Oh, my, you almost singed my fingers," Allundia commented, smiling cruelly. "Is that what you call a Comet Punch? If not, I'll show you how it's really done."

A glowing light appeared around her hand and then it erupted, sending Lily crashing against the opposite wall.

"Lily!" Zell shouted and started forth, but had to decide between getting Quistis or helping out Lily.

"Chickenwuss, just help the little Pyro out," Seifer shouted as if he read Zell's mind. His left hand was wrapped around the tail of the Save the Queen and trying to drag Quistis in whose aura was getting larger by the minute. "I'll take care of Quisty here!"

Zell cursed Seifer for calling him a "chicken" again but ran in Lily's direction to help her out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Allundia warned behind him. Zell stopped in his tracks." You'll never know if I might just shoot you in the back."

Zell cursed under his breath again before turning around towards Allundia. He glanced back at Lily's still form as the walls were starting to get closer and closer around them. _Damn, I'm not sure about you, Lily, but you have to get up before those walls start to smash you!_

"Lily!!"

**_Lily...._**

_What?_

**_Lily!_**

_Who's there?_

**_Lily, get up!_**

Lily opened her eyes to find herself laying in the middle of the Angel's Orphanage's backyard. She sat up and looked around, a bit shocked at the familiar surroundings. _I'm...I'm home?_

She heard someone's footsteps running towards the door and a girl laughing. Out came a little girl who looked no more than three or four, carrying a stick as she ran out. Her honey blond hair was tied in two pigtails, catlike green eyes bright with curiosity. She was wearing a half-dress that came up to her knees, but underneath were a pair of corduroys.

"All right, now where did the little Pyro go?" a familiar voice asked very loudly.

The little girl screamed with delight as she ran down the steps and out into the garden. More steps were heard coming towards the doorway except that they were heavier and dragged. A mid-twenty year old man stepped on the porch, light blond hair tied back in a small ponytail and catlike, piercing emerald eyes with a light scar in between: Seifer. He too was carrying a stick although it looked rather puny in his hands. He looked around and noticed some rustling in the bushes. Seifer stalked on his way and peered above them before lifting up the girl who shrieked in surprise but was laughing at the same time.

"Gotcha!" Seifer announced, lifting the girl over his head and setting her on his shoulders.

The girl used her stick to whap him on the head, but he easily parried with his own.

"Hey, Pyro, you have to do better than that!" Seifer said.

The girl stopped and rested her chin on his head. "So I can use yer sword, wight, Daddy??"

Seifer grinned. "You got it, kid."

"Hey, you guys, it's time for lunch!" a feminine voice called out.

A woman stepped on the porch, her face still blurred. However, Lily could now recognize some features that had cleared from her previous memories. Besides the honey blond hair, Lily could see the woman's bright blue eyes and the curves of her face. The eyes reminded Lily of somebody, but she couldn't quite guess just yet.

Seifer set down the girl onto the ground who immediately sped towards the woman. 

"Yay!!! Mac 'n' cheese!!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Hey, just hope you don't die from Mommy's cooking, Pyro!" Seifer jokingly warned.

The woman had her hands on her hips now. "Seifer! That's not nice!"

"Yeah, dat's not nice, Daddy!!" the girl repeated. "Mommy's cooking is getting bwetter!!" 

"Oh, you too, Lily?" the woman asked in utter defeat.

"And you're saying that I'm not being nice," Seifer said. "Guess it's time for punishment!"

Lily shrieked in delight, running into the house as Seifer pretended to chase after her. When he reached the porch, he wrapped his arm around the woman's waist and they walked inside together.

The memory faded. Lily smiled to herself. "Mom...Dad...."

_Those were the times...when we were all happy together...._

Lily slowly opened her eyes as her senses began to register the rumbling of the ground below her. _What the..._

She quickly sat up and hissed in pain as she did so. She clutched the side of her ribcage tightly before standing up very slowly, wobbling a bit on the uneven surface. _Shit, I think I busted a rib or two._

Taking in a deep breath, she whispered, "Curaga."

The pain immediately subsided and she focused her attention to the blur that was in front of her. She recognized a blue jacket flapping against something and gasped. 

"Zell!"

Zell fell to one kneww, spitting out blood that crept to his throat. He barely had any strength left to fight against Allundia nevertheless stand straight.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath.

While Seifer was trying to knock some sense into Quistis and getting whipped in the process, Zell was pitted against Allundia. There wasn't much time left and practically all of his stock was out. Ifrit and Cerberus that he had junctioned with were dead, all he had left were a couple of Demis and Shells (which wasn't going to be any help at all), and none of his moves were connecting.

_If she wasn't so fast, I would be able to get at least a couple of hits in, _he thought.

"Run out of steam already?" Allundia asked, hovering above him. She smiled evilly when he just glared at her. She raised a finger that emitted a violet light around it. "I would have expected something more than that, but fate always has to follow through its course."

Zell's eyes twitched at the sound of her voice and the double meaning of her words. _I better think of something fast or else I'll be sayin' 'hello' to Gramps up in heaven._

_I've got to help him, _Lily thought, moving forward and totally forgetting that her ribcage hadn't fully healed even with the Curaga spell. She winced and stopped. _Dammit..._She unconsciously reached behind her back and felt cold steel. _What's..._She turned her head slightly and saw the hilt of her Hyperion shining back at her.

**_You'll find some use with your Hyperion..._**Atamos' words repeated in her head.

She thought about it for the first time and mentally smacked herself in the head. _Idiot! Of course! _She whipped out the weapon from her back and concentrated on her aim, which was kind of difficult since the ground was still shaking. She prayed to Hyne that Seifer was doing alright because she was starting to feel dizzy for some odd reason.

"Zell, duck!"

Without even thinking, Zell rolled over to the side just as Lily executed her attack.

"Fire Cross!!"

The flame's connected to Allundia's body as she was being distracted by Zell's sudden movement and surrounded her body. She howled and screeched in pain, descending to the ground as her body twitched and twisted in all its charred fury.

"You are hiding your strength from everyone else, including your own family," Phaetos said staring coldly at the young boy in front of him. "It's impossible for you to hide it from me, boy."

Alex returned Phaetos' gaze for a moment then smirked. "Since you know, I don't have to hold back, then." He reached out for his gunblade which responded to his own action with a bright glow of blue surrounding it. He set his blade out in front of him in a defensive posture. "But you're going to regret for calling me 'boy'."

Phaetos arched an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

It only took a mere second for Alex's eyes to glow a dark amber around his sapphire eye. Phaetos thought he heard a lion roar in the distance, but there were none around; so he ignored it, thinking it was just a figment of his imagination.

"Impressive," he said, reaching out for his weapon which was an intricately designed dragon spear. "You figured out how to contain a weapon from the other realm and release some of your energy into it. However, do you think you can actually defeat me with such limited abilities?"

Alex narrowed his eye, the amber around them getting darker as he did so. "We'll see about that."

The battle had begun. Alex dashed forward, gunblade parallel to his jawline. By just glancing at the positioning of Phaetos' spear, he knew the exact point of weakness but he had to be fast. Ever since he started practicing with a weapon at the age of five, Alex observed. Observation was his ally and nothing could escape from his sight.

Phaetos moved slightly to the side, avoiding Alex's attack, but Alex made a secondary move in between. He made for a wide arc, which was easily parried by the dark knight and accidentally created an opening. Phaetos took this to his advantage and thrust his spear at Alex. Unable to react in time, the spear sliced through his open chest at full speed and flung him against the castle wall. He struggled at first, then slowly became silent, blood staining the wall from his wound. Silence. 

Phaetos strode over to Alex's slumped body to make sure that his opponent was surely dead.

"Hmph," he mocked. "And you had released your full power? Such weakness."

As he got closer to touch Alex's body, his thoughts of an easy victory were diminished.

"Weakness? Don't celebrate too soon," Alex said.

Phaetos was startled, slowly taking steps back as his enemy began to revive.

"That...that's not possible..." Phaetos murmured.

Alex yanked the spear out of his chest, the wound healing immediately as the object came out. All that was left was a light scar and bare skin from the torn shirt.

"I've been like this ever since my older twin sisters died," Alex explained, tearing away the piece of loose cloth. "It's not that easy to kill me like the others."

Fire began to surround the edges of what was remaining of the island. As they neared Phaetos' limbs, he quickly moved away from them but he also kept a distance between himself and Alex at the same time.

"You love to surround yourself in water," Alex said as he noticed Phaetos' sudden jerk. "I understand now; you were resurrected out of the waters, weren't you?"

Sweat dripped down Phaetos' face, trying to act calm. _This boy is much different than his three sisters...how can he have such strength at such a young age? With that much power, the power alone would be unstable for his body to control._

"You were showing half of your strength," Phaetos answered, realizing the truth. 

_I haven't got that much time left..._ Alex thought to himself as he whipped out the gunblade again. He felt Sakura's cries for assistance, felt her pain, their family's struggle...there was nothing he could do now. _Better get this over with. _Once again he positioned the weapon parallel to the jawline without responding to Phaetos' statement.

**We will handle this, **a deep, growling voice said in his mind.

Alex was startled, wondering where the source of the voice was coming from. Then he realized that the gunblade itself was talking to him, glowing in an impatient rhythm. 

_The castle witholds most of my energy, _Phaetos though as he stared at Alex. He too saw the rapid beat of the gunblade. _What in the..._

**You will need your strength for the challeng ahead, **the gunblade said. **We will finish this minion. **

The weapon shook itself free of its owner's grasp and headed straight towards its prey. Phaetos tried to move foung found that his body wouldn't cooperate.

_Why can't I move?!? _he thought frustratingly, blank eyes widening. _The sword----!_

In two quick successions, the being once called Phaetos disappeared in blue flames before he had a chance to return to his grave. Alex could hear no cry; all he saw was the shocked expression on his enemy's face before it had disappeared in the flames.

Kenji once again charged forward, using the skill of his speed at the fullest. His katana clashed with Alta's sword and clashed agian as the two disappeared and attacked one another without any gain. Squall took this distraction as an opening and attacked from one side. Alta, knowning this, quickly avoided the attack by jumping out of the way and nearly causing Squall and Kenji to hit each other if it wasn't for their quick reactions.

"Ultima!" Kenji shouted.

Alta sliced the spell in half with his weapon and went head on with Squall whose growl eychoed throughout the room. A power struggle took place until Squall released a hidden strength in him, sending Alta crashing back into the opposite wall.

_How did he get this power all of a sudden? _Rinoa asked incredulously.

"That pain from knowing his future has further enhanced the ability to use Griever as one of his own," Sakura explained, observing the fight. She then took her eyes away to look at her mother, smiling sadly. "How do I know all this? I guess it's kind of like instinct. Griever's our family's first ancestor: a sorcerer who had contradicted himself so many times that its shape is his own confusion."

A stinging noice struck her in her mind. Sakura rubbed her temple slightly to ease it while Rinoa looked at her in concern.

"I'm fine," Sakura assured. "Just a tiny little message."

Alta moved away from some of the rocks that had covered his body. He slowly emerged from the rubble, spitting out a loose tooth. He wiped a small trail of blood that was trickling down his cheek, smirking.

_They both have gotten stronger, _he thought. _I guess I must turn my powers to their full extent. _

He casted Berserk on himself which changed his entire appearance. His white hair merged with a blood red-orange, his eyes glowing a dark violet. The appearance he had created reminded of Sakura of a certain Guardian Force.

"He's a descendant of the GF Phoenix?!?" she exclaimed.

Alta smiled evilly, his eyes widening in maniacal delight. "This little game ends here."

A fireball shot out from his body, making Squall stagger back and growl in displeasure. Knowing that the man was temporarily blinded, Alta made his way towards Kenji.

"You are probably the first Sorceress Knight to be a descendant of a former sorceress," he said. "You are also probably the first to draw blood from me. Let us see your true ability."

Kenji just icily stared and waited.

_We have to help them! _Rinoa exclaimed.

The two rushed forward only to be knocked back by an unknown force.

"A barrier's surrounding the area," Sakura cursed. "We can't break through it."

Alta charged forward with his attack at rapid speed. Kenji immediately jumped over him as he neared, but quickly realized that Alta was behind him.

"Your speed is useless against mine," Alta said and slashed across Kenji's back.

Kenji was sent flying to the wall face first. He grunted a bit as he stood. The bandages wrapped around his ribs and right shoulder were now stained with blood. His new wounds seeped through his trenchcoat. However, he no longer felt pain. After the last battle, he had lost the feeling. Yelling out another battle cry, Kenji charged head on. The two were only mere flashes of light when they connected with their weapons. Once again it seemed to be attack for no gain, but the loss of blood was starting to get to Kenji. Taking this to his full advantage, Alta unleased a massive combination of fireballs at his opponent. Kenji, naturally, deflected them, but his vision was beginning to blur. The final blast brought him down to his knees.

Alta grinned for victory was close at hand. He prepared for the final blow, using his phoenix wings to bring him hovering above his opponent...

Squall's sight was beginning to return to him. His, or rather Griever's, growling came to a dull roar as the brightness began to fade.

_Squall, you have to help Kenji!! _Rinoa pleaded in his mind.

_Ugh...still too bright..._Squall said to himself as he covered his eyes and stood. 

A tingling sensation overcame him, relieving the pain in his mind. He managed to peak out one eye, still amber, and stifled a gasp at who he saw behind Kenji's shoulder. _Phoenix?!?_

"Die," Alta said and launched his aerial final attack.

Kenji, using his sword as a cane, managed to stand on wobbly legs before he looked up. His eyes widened in surprise at the daggers of fire coming towards him, but...they never reached him. Instead, the entire spell disintegrated before his eyes and an entire new spell shot forth from the barrier around him. A burst of pale blue light rammed through Alta's body and began to spread within. He writhed in pain, trying to find a way to get rid of the thing that had entered in his body. The pale blue light shot out of his body in little rays, and Alta's body completely faded away; sparkles of life floated up to the sky.

Kenji stared at the place where Alta once was before he felt a gentle warmth behind him. He slightly turned back with a small smile on his face.

"So...you DID want to give the final blow," he said. 

Phoenix's ghost smiled sweetly back at her knight before fading into the darkness.

Revenge was so sweet.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whoo wee...my hands hurt from typing so much. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for rushing on the action scenes. I just wanted to get this chapter over with and they're so hard to do, too! Anyhoo, R&R!

WHAT'S TO COME:

Chapter Fifteen ~ Ultimecia's Plans...Completed?!? 

*dun dun dun....* Two more chapters to go until the finale!!


	16. Ultmiecia's Plan's...Completed?!?

Chapter Fifteen ~ Ultimecia's Plans...Completed?!?

Selphie managed to brush off the glass from her body as she sat up. She looked at herself to see if anything vital was cut. Seeing only minor scratches and bruises on her arms, Selphie went to Sakura, shaking her gently.

"Sakura? Hey, Sakura, wake up!" 

The young girl stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Her bright, chocolate brown eyes looked around and eventually met Selphie's.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dunno," Selphie answered as she looked out the open window. "Everything just went kablooee."

Sakura sat up as well, looking around. The entire bridge was covered in glass except for the area where she and Selphie were. She thanked Hyne that nobody else was in the room besides them, but she also felt a bit regretful because they would have to clean everything up. Although everything seemed to be fine, she felt that there was something missing...

"Hey, where's K-chan?" she asked.

Selphie stood up, kicking away someof the broken glass around her. Luckily, the glass shards were so thick that they hadn't been able to damage to controls although some DID puncture themselves into the steel walls. The fact that the furry stuffed animal-like creature who was with them before also disturbed Selphie's thoughts.

"I'm not sure..." Selphie finally replied. "Wasn't she with us before?"

"She was.." Sakura said, standing up as well. "K-chan?"

A seat cushion that flipped over during the blast muffled out a noise. Sakura went over to it and called out again. "K-chan?"

"Mmmmruff..." the seat cushion said.

Sakura flipped back the cushion to find a squashed Kereberos gasping for air. Both Sakura and Selphie blinked a few times.

"K-chan?"

"Oh, Hyne, I thought I was going to die in there..." Kereberos said, shaking herself back to normal.

The door to the cockpit slid open, revealing a very battled duo of Gene and Irvine.

"What in Hyne's name happened in here?" Gene asked. 

"What happened to you guys?" Selphie asked at the same time.

"Where's Atamos?" Sakura added. "And Alex?"

"Hold on a sec, let's answer one question at a time here," Irvine intervened. "First off, what happened here?"

"We heard an explosion," Selphie answered and then gestured towards the glass sharded window. "The shockwave came this way and broke the window."

Irvine nodded in understanding. "Okay. We were in that explosion. The entire island's cut in two."

"Where's Alex and Atamos?" Sakura asked again in worry. Kereberos hovered beside her in case the girl needed some comfort.

Gene sighed, leaning against the doorway. "Alex is on that other side of the island, fighting Phaetos, I guess. And we don't know where Atamos is. He just disappeared."

"Do you think Alex is okay?" Selphie asked.

Gene shrugged. "I doubt that he's going to die. It's impossible to help him out now when those flames are surrounding the island piece. We'll have to pick up the others first and then come back to see what happened."

The earthquake and walls stopped. Lily plopped herself on the ground, taking in deep breaths and letting her Hyperion fall to her side with a clang. Zell didn't dare move from his position. He was comfortable where he was, staring up at the ceiling. The spell over Quistis ended, and she fell forward in exhaustion. Despite being physically brutalized by her attacks, Seifer managed to catch her before she was able to touch the ground. A long silence lingered with the exception of heavy breathing from the three exhausted warriors.

Lily was the first to be able to say something, clutching her ribcage. "Ow..."

Seifer couldn't help but let out a laugh as Quistis slept against his chest. 

"You've been practically knocked out to the point of death and all you can say is 'ow'?" he asked jokingly.

"Hey, try to move with broken ribs, old man," Lily retorted.

"I ain't old yet, Pyro."

"Quit calling me that!"

"C'mon, you guys..." Zell pleaded, still in the same position. "You're freakin' family fer Hyne's sake. Can you at least get along for once?"

"We did," they answered in unison.

Another moment of silence lingered. Seifer brushed back a lock of hair away from Quistis' face. _Hyne, she's beautiful..._

"Hey, Zell, can you move?" he called out to the young man across from him.

"That's a first, you called me by my name," Zell murmured, chuckling. "I think I can move, but damn, my body feels like every bone inside is busted."

"Never mind my asking," Seifer said and turned to Lily who sat against the wall. "What about you, Lily?"

"If you're asking me to get us out of here, then forget it," Lily replied without even looking up. "My sense of direction is as bad as a cow's."

"I ain't askin' you to get us out of here, I'm asking you if you can move."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, I can move. Why don't you call Quezacotl and it'll fly us outside."

Seifer concentrated on the GF junctioned on him. In a ray of light, the thunderbird appeared, landing softly next to its master that summoned it. Mustering all the strength he had left, Seifer carried Quistis in his arms and walked over to the bird. Lily limped over to Zell and slung his right arm over her shoulder. They slowly made their way over to the GF who cawed softly at it saw the two making their way over. It lowered itself as Lily came over and helped Zell up on the GF's back. Lily finally came up and sat across the bird's neck. It looked at her questionably and she nodded, patting its soft, electric feathers. The GF took off and disappeared to the sky hole above them.

Making sure they had disappeared from view, Atamos stepped away from the shadows. He walked over to his sister's corpse whose eyes stared sorrowfully back at him. She was still alive.

_You...were waiting for this day, weren't you, brother? _Allundia asked.

"You realize now that I wasn't kidding, sister," Atamos replied unemotionally. "Ultimecia had tried to persuade our tribe, but they refused. She killed them all when I was gone. I didn't know that you were still alive until later on."

_I was...I was such a fool in believing her..._

"No you weren't, Allundia," Atamos replied. "You just never accepted the face that Ultimecia had tricked you after all she had done to save you. There is always a second chance at life, sister."

Allundia's eyes softened with hope before she disappeared in the light. Atamos stared at the empy space where his siter once lay before smiling and walking back into the shadows.

"I thank you, Lily, for freeing my sister's imprisoned soul."

Sakura cured her party's ailments before they descended back down to Fisherman's Horizon. They were pretty much silent the entire way before Rinoa regained her voice. After that, mother and daughter conversed like chipmunks on their way to the harbor while Kenji and Squall followed silently in tow, too exhausted to utter a word.

Gene was waiting for them once they reached the harbor.

"Wow, you're fast," Rinoa said.

Gene smiled, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, well, had a few problems here and there..."

"How is everyone?" Kenji asked.

"Tired as hell, a bit bruised, the usual," Gene replied. He jabbed his thumb towards the Ragnarok behind him. "C'mon, all I need to get is Alex and we're all set."

"Alex?" Sakura asked. "But isn't he with you?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain once we get on the plane."

With nothing else to do and nowhere else to go, Alex sat down against the castle ruin walls and slept with his gunblade by his side. When Alex had questioned the weapon about its actions, all it replied was:

**You may be our master, but you must let us do what we think is necessary on our own will.**

He had dozed off for a while until the sound of an engine's boosters came to his hearing. He looked up into the sun where a figure overcast it. As the figure came closer to view, Alex realized it was the Ragnarok coming to pick him up.

_About time, _he thought, standing and making sure that the gunblade was with thim. The flames around the island died off long ago, but he could still smell the stench of smoke lingering around. He silently thought about the final challenge ahead as the plane landed before him.

Ultimecia opened her eyes and smiled. Everything would soon be over...

Out of the entire ensemble fighting, Alex seemed to be the only one who looked like how he came to the battle. He seemed a bit tired with bits and pieces of his shirt torn, but nonetheless unharmed.

"What?" he asked the gawking company as soon as he stepped on.

"How long have you been sleeping there?" were the first words that popped out of Lily's mouth.

"Sleeping where?" Alex asked.

"Back at that castle."

The boy shrugged. "I don't know...about two hours or so."

"That long?"

"Yeah, around there," he brushed back his hair, looking fairly sleepy. "I'm going to bed. Just wake me up when we arrive at the place."

As he walked away, a nagging curiosity came to Seifer's mind. "You know...we've been destroying the castles and all and...."

"And what?" Lily asked to keep him going. 

"Well, since we got all ten castles, where the hell is Ultimecia's? Didn't you guys tell us that once all ten castles are destroyed, Ultimecia's will appear since the seal has been broken?" he asked.

"You will see a sign," Rinoa answered unexpectantly. She was staring out the window, her eyes dreamlike. "Ultimecia will reveal herself once she thinks the time is right."

Everybody stared at her strangely. She turned away from the window and looked back at them in confusion.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"You sounded...kinda weird," Selphie answered.

"Weird? What did I say?" Rinoa asked.

"You don't remember what you said?" Irvine asked incredulously.

The eyes seemed to bore into her body. Rinoa looked at them back with the same intensity.

"No, I don't remember what I said, Irvine," she replied. "I don't think I even said anything."

**You'll see a sign. Ultimecia will reveal herself once she thinks the time is right, **the words echoed in Sakura's mind. She frowned, recognizing the true voice in those words. _Oh, she is SO not going to let Mom get into all that mess again._

Sifting through her jacket pocket, she took out a piece of gum and popped it in her mouth, chewing silently. _If Ultimecia tires to repossess Mom's body, I'll do all I can to stop it._

Seifer took a glance at Sakura while Rinoa and the others were still discussing about Rinoa's sudden lack of memory. The way Sakura had leaned against the wall, arms folded across and frowning slightly reminded him of Squall. The only difference was that Sakura was chewing on a piece of gum. Coincidentally, Squall was leaning against the wall opposite of her, but he was more interested observing the discussion rather than brooding.

_They sure are related, _he thought. _Hyne, they even think in the same manner, too._

An alarm sounded in the plane, snapping everyone out of what they were originally doing.

"Gilian, what's going on?" Gene asked the computer.

The computer came down, showing a picture of the clouds above them swirling around as lightning blast through an opening in the sky that was beginning to darken by the minute.

"Something is about to come through the clouds," Gilian replied. "My sensors are indicating abnormal lightwaves and high levels of gas from the atmosphere."

"How high?" Quistis asked.

"Some of the levels are so concentrated, it would be impossible for anybody to breathe normally. That's odd," the computer replied.

"Thos aren't gases," Sakura replied when she took a closer look. Her eyes glowed a dark amber. "Her castle is coming from a different portal in time."

All eyes were on her as she continued to stare at the castle in suspicion. _But why is her castle from a different time zone?_

Ultimecia sat on her throne, calmly awaiting for her enemies to arrive. She smiled cruelly as she watched time tick by. Time. This was something that her enemies didn't have anymore. Once they entered her castle, time will not exist.

When all thought was a magnificent sight from below, the gang knew better. It was exactly how it was when they encountered it two years ago. Storm clouds circled around it in a threatening fashion, enticing any prey brave enough to enter. The castle looked dull, bleak with no return. Nothing had changed about Ulitmecia's castle. However, what was different were the echoes of lost souls crying out for freedom and guarding the castle walls at the same time. 

"What ARE those things?" Rinoa asked.

"Screamers," Sakura replied as her eyes returned to normal. "They're the souls who have been captured by Ultimecia long ago. Both victims and threats."

"They're covering the entire castle, it seems," Lily observed. "How do we get in without them grabbing us?"

Sakura Wolfe shivered despite herself as the cries got louder. She covered her ears. "Those cries are creepy..."

Irvine put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I know, Sakura, but don't let them get to you."

_Can I open it? _Sakura Leonhart asked herself. The plane got closer to the castle. _Can I open the wall with the limited power I have now?_

"There seems to be no way in..." Squall said.

"....I....I can open it," Sakura replied. "I think I can."

"Sakura, you have to be kidding me," Kenji objected. "You jsut got back to the living realm. Do you think that your body can handle it without being fully recovered?"

_Fully recovered? _Rinoa repeated the words in her head. _You mean, even though you're awake and all, you're not fully recovered, Sakura?_

_No...it takes time for my body to regain all its powers..._ Sakura replied as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Kenji," Sakura replied. "I know what my limits are right now. Besides, how else can we get in? Alex is too exhausted to even move by the look in his eyes, so it's impossible to ask him to open the seal with the little strength he has retained."

When nobody else objected to her reasoning, Sakura headed towards the door. She paused in between the doorway and turned around. 

"Gene, fly me to the gate as close as you can," she ordered. "I'll jump off from there."

Then she left the cockpit without saying another word.

"Do you think she'll be all right?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

"Who knows..." Lily replied.

As the gate of the Ragnarok opened, Sakura took a deep breath. In all reality, she wasn't really sure if she could pull it off. Kenji had seen right through her, but she BSed it all. The cold rush of air heightened her senses. She looked down at the bottomless ground below her and took another deep breath before jumping off.

She immediately called her wings forth. They spread in its magnificent beauty of pearl, keeping her afloat as she plunged herself into the wall of souls. Fighting her way through the crowd of groping hands, Sakura finally reached the center of the wall. Her eyes shifted to Griever's and concentrated all of her powers into the spirit of the wall. It screeched and groaned in agony as a white light began to surround its form.

"Whoa..." Zell murmured in awe as he and the others saw the wall beginning to crack.

"The cries are getting weaker..." Seifer added.

As soon as he said that, tiny rays of light seepd through the cracks. The cries of help soon turned to screams of agaony as the rays got bigger and brighter. Everyone covered their ears as the plane shook.

"Damn, you just jinxed us," Lily muttered.

"Hyne, it WAS."

The plane shook again as if a strong gust of wind hit it. 

"It's cold!" Selphie shouted.

"It's becuase of those souls are being freed!" Kenji explained. "They're blind, so they don't know their ways out!"

The light got even brighter as bits and pieces of the thin wall broke apart.

"How much longer utnil they all leave?" Quistis asked through the screams.

Her question was soon answered as an ear piercing scream echoed across the sky and the wall completely shattered like a mirror. The light soon faded around Sakura's figure as she flapped her wings. The others took their hands away from their ears and stared in awe. Sakura's skin was so white it looked transparent in the sun. Her pearly white feathers on her wings glowed in pure innocence. The amber eyes weren't cold and hard like Grievers. Instead, they were soft and yet had a twinge of sadness inside. Her short brown hair seemed to be weightless as she bade them to follow her.

"She's..." Zell murmured. "She's...Sakura's...turned into an...an..."

"An angel..." Squall answered, remembering back to an answer that Ellone had once told him when he was little.

**_"Hey, Sis! Do angels weelly exist?" he asked._**

**_Ellone nodded. "Uh huh, but you can never see 'em unless dey're alive."_**

**_"Alive? But Sis, aren't angels not alive?"_**

**_"Uh uh. Some can be alive. They just never show themselves to us."_**

**_"So, can anybody be an angel?"_**

**_"Yep!"_**

**_"Den I'm an angel, too!"_**

**_Ellone giggled. "You're silly, Squall. You can be an angel if you're good enough."_**

**_"But I did..." Squall counted his fingers and held up three of them. "But I did twee good things today! Does dat mean I'm an angel??"_**

**_"Squall, yoo gotta be an angel for the rest of your life!"_**

**_"How long is dat?"_**

**_"Really long!"_**

**Alex, **a growling voice said to him. **We have arrived.**

His eye snapped open in the darkness, glowing a dark amber then fading back to his original sapphire. He sat up and looked out the tiny window. _Finally, we're here..._

The gang reached the entrance of the castle where they met Sakura. She was still in her angel form, a white aura emanating from her body.

"How did you do that?" Rinoa asked incredulously.

"It was easy," she replied as she returned back to normal. "The wal was created recently, so the spirit complied to my requests."

"That's pretty cool, but dang, could it get any louder?" Zell asked while cleaning out his ears. "I think I lost part of my hearing."

Sakura smiled. "I think we all did."

A sharp pain went through her mind and she went to her knees, clutching her head. The others rushed towards her.

"Sakura??" Rinoa asked.

"...I think I used too much of my energy," she answered.

Cyncial laughter echoed in the air as the surroundings around them shifted like a hologram. Everyone looked around for the source of the laughter.

"Ultimecia..." Alex said.

"Hahahaha, fools, you are too late! Too late!" Ultimecia's voice shouted. "Time Compression will fully commence! You will soon be nonexistent! Hahahahahah!!!"

Their eyes widened in shock as human bones surrounded their area. A storm was beginning to roll in as Ultimecia's laughter continued to ring in all of their minds.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Have Ultimecia's plans really been completed? Have they?? Stay tuned for the final chapter of: Angels.

WHAT'S TO COME: Chapter Sixteen ~ A Battle to the Death: The finale that you have been waiting for!


	17. A Battle to the Death

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Woo hoo, it's the end!! ^_^

Chapter Sixteen ~ A Battle to the Death

"The air feels odd," Quistis murmured.

Zell backed away from everyone to get a better look at their surroundings when his hand felt the coarseness of a human skull.

"Holy shi---," he hissed, jerking his hand back.

That was when he realized that they were all in a graveyard of human bones.

"What in the---" Seifer started to say.

"They're SeeD," Squall interrupted, recognizing the uniforms scattered across one some of the skeletons. "They're all SeeD. Look at their uniforms."

"That barrier that I broke were the souls of all those you see here," Sakura managed to say. "Ultimecia...used them for that purpose."

"I don't see the ocean below us anymore," Gene said as he looked over the side. "It's all just a swirl of clouds."

"The hell're we suppossed to do, then?" Lily asked. "We don't have that much time left before the entire world disappears into Ultimecia's hands."

"Then we have to fight our way through the castle like before," Kenji answered.

"But what about Sakura?" Sakura Wolfe asked in concern.

"I'll...be fine..." Sakura Leonhart replied. "Go on ahead without me...I just need some rest..."

"I'll stay with her," Lily volunteered.

_Are you SURE you're going to be okay? _Alex silently asked his sister.

_I'll be fine; just go. _

"Let's go, guys," Alex said as he headed towards the massive door in front of them.

"But Alex---" Rinoa protested.

Alex ignored her and opened the door. Reluctantly, the others followed. Before them was the front foyer. It still looked as it did two years ago except that there was no seal to break, no monsters to fight. All there was inside was silence, their deafening footsteps echoing in the large area. The once tattered paintings that hung on the walls looked fairly new, the smell of pain still lingering in the air. It was the same castle two years before yet different somehow.

"So, what do we do?" Irvine asked. "Split up and see who gets to Ultimecia first or what?"

"Splitting up's too dangerous, cowboy," Seifer replied. 

"I didn't mean splitting up into ten different directions," Irvine pointed out, a bit annoyed. "I meant splitting up into two groups."

"There's no transporter here like the last time where we can communicate with each other," Rinoa said. "Her castle looks the same...but..."

"It looks different at the same time," Zell finished, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Rin."

Alex opened another door, guiding the way. However, he remained silent.

"Hey, Alex," Gene called out to him. "Do you know where we're going?" 

"Kind of," the boy replied as he let his eyes glow a dark amber in the semi darkness of the hallyway. "If I just follow where Ultimecia's aura is, we can reach her in no time."

Rinoa noticed that although Alex had the dark amber glow AROUND his eye, they weren't IN his eye. _Odd...Why do his eyes not change like the others did?_

Alex continued walking and felt a bit uneasy as he followed Ultimecia's aura. _Why is she foolishly telling us where she is? I thought it was going to be harder than this..._ His body suddenly froze in its spot, making it impossible to avoid the void that was slowly surrounding him.

Sakura Wolfe had a vision. The card Excalibur was torn in two and burned. She started to run to him. 

"Alex!"

Straining himself, he slowly turned his head to find Sakura running to him. He reached out to her only to touch nothing as she passed right through him. He was engulfed by the void into its own world.

Sakura fell to her knees as Alex disappeared before her eyes. _No..._Her head hung low, shoulders shaking.

"Sakura, what happened?" Zell asked as he knelt down beside her. "Do you know why Alex just disappeared like that?"

She didn't realize it before: what the cards had really meant. _Too late...too late...._

"The..the cards..." Sakura managed to reply.

Rinoa, too, knelt down beside the girl. "What about the cards?"

"Ul-Ultimecia wants to...to...k-kill Alex before he..he can completely control Griever..." Sakura continued. "Alex has to fight Ultimecia...alone..."

As she said those words, the hallway that they inhabited changed. The walls around them were covered in a thick layer of ice, making no escape. The ceiling above them formed sharp icicles like the ones that hung in ice caves. The floor that they stood on formed a thin layer of snow.

"What the hell?" Gene murmured as a cold wind swept through.

The wind bit through the thin layer of clothes that their prey had on. Some shivered; others tried to keep themselves warm. Squall heard whistling behind him and turned around. The wind that had blown pas them swirled furiously to form little figures who breathed in the life given to them.

"Snow faeries," Quistis murmured.

Some of the snow faeries that had finished completion flew around like flies, laughing sinisterly. Although their pale features seemed to look like those of the typcial, gentle snow fae, their eyes glowed an illustrious red.

"Demonic snow faeries," Seifer added.

Once the fifty or so had finished formation, they all stopped and turned towards them, laughing sinisterly.

"Oh, that's just great," Irvine sarcastically said, twirling around his Exeter. "They have to look at us."

Kenji smirled as he and the others whipped out their weapons.

"Never knew that snow fae could be so evil."

Sakura Leonhart took in deep breaths as she tried to maintain consciousness. Lily knelt down in front of her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asked. Her braid slid over her shoulder as she tilted her head sideways to get a better look at Sakura's face.

Sakura took in a final deep breath. "Yeah...." She looked up to meet Lily's eyes, smiling softly. "Now that the others are gone, can I ask you a favor, Lily?"

Lily helped the young woman up. "Shoot."

"You remember the secret passageway up to the Clock Tower, right?"

"Yeah...but why...."

"Can you guide me there?"  


"What?!?" Lily exclaimed. Her eyes narrowed out of protest. "Now, hold up one minute..."

Sakura waved her hands innocently at her. "Oh, c'mon, it's for a good cause."

Lily thought for a moment as she stared at her friend, hand on her hip. "Oh, fine, but you'd better be well prepared to fight that freakin' Omega Weapon up on top."

Sakura's smile got even wider. "That'll be taken care of."

She and Lily quickly began walking inside the castle. "Alright, let's go!"

Going up the tower was fairly easy. There were few monsters around and the only obstacle, it seemed, was the long flight of stairs itself.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Lily asked as they were climbing.

"There's a stone inside the top of the tower," Sakura replied a little breathlessly. She hadn't regained enough strength to prepare for the exercise. "If I can open it, maybe it can restore my full abilities. The stone suppossedly can cure anything."

"So, using it, you think you can help the others?" Lily asked again.

"With my full strength back, of course I can!" Sakura responded. She paused for a moment of rest. "Man, how much longer?"

"We're almost there," Lily said as she stopped and waited. "You know, you shouldn't strain yourself like this."

Sakura shook her head. "I told you, I'm fine."

"No you're not, Sakura!" Lily bursted in anger. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you say that you're okay, 'cuz you're not, dammit! Look at yourself! You're as white as a ghost! By just looking at you right now, it's no wonder why Alex was so worried."

Sakura's head snapped up. "What?"

Lily sighed and walked towards her. "Look, it's amazing that you woke up after so long. But ever since you reawakened, you looked tired as hell no matter how hard you tried to hide it! Alex noted this to us when you first woke up, but he told us to not let it bother you."

It was Sakura's turn to sigh as the two slowly walked up the stairs. _I can't hide it from anybody, can I?_

"...Okay, to tell you the truth, I'm not all right. I didn't wake up on purpose, either," she finally admitted after a few moments of silence. "It was Phoenix and Luna who woke me up."

"What did they do to you...back then?" Lily asked.

"You saw the tubes all around me, right? The control panels, the main computer...everything there was keeping a status check on me and taking away my energy at the same time."

"You mean, those things were sucking the life out of you?!?"

"I guess you can say that. Two years ago...two years ago was the first time I actually woke up, but...Alta forced me back to sleep."

The bastard was dead, but Lily didn't really care. She knew what his methods of 'forcing' someone back to what they didn't want to do were like. She also knew that Sakura really didn't want to remember there, either.

"So when we found you, you weren't exactly prepared to tell us."

"...No...I wanted to talk to Phoenix about it, but she had gone into a stage of guilt after passing through the Halls of Memoria." Sakura paused then continued. "That's why I want to see the stone. To see if everything works like it says. If it doesn't...then Ultimecia will torture my soul for all eternity after my death."

They had finally reached to the top of the tower. Across from it was a room where a small bridge travelled through. The sky still remained dark with no hope of clearing. Lightning streaked across the sky, and the wind picked up its strength.

"Hoo...man, I forgot how high up we are," Lily remarked as they walked across the bridge.

"I know what you mean," Sakura added.

A dragon-like roar echoed across the area. A white blast shot in between the two women, separating them. 

"Lily!!" Sakura shouted.

Lily was falling, falling, falling...

Alex slammed against an invisible wall and slumped to the ground. The grip on his nameless gunblade remained tight as he slowly hoisted himself up. Blood dripped to the "ground".

_Damn, _he cursed to himself, looking around carefully. _I have to find a way out of this void. If only I could use my powers!_

"What's wrong, Alex? Getting tired already?" Ultimecia's mocking voice said behind him.

Alex quickly blocked as Ultimecia attacked with her bloodsword. She chuckled sinisterly.

"I was expekting more than this," Ultimecia said. "What a pathetik excuse for a Leonhart."

Alex growled furiously and shoved her back. She, of course, never hit a wall. This was her domain, after all. 

_Ow..._

Lily opened her eyes to find herself lying on top of the rubble that followed down with her. _Oh, thank you, Hyne..._She was in a room she had never seen before. There seemed to be nothing inside it except for a pair of gauntlets on top of a small altar.

"What in Hyne's name are these?" she asked to nobody in particular as she got closer to the altar.

When she reached it, the gauntlets responded to her touch by beating in a steady rhythm. They floated to face level, much to her surprise, and beat even faster. The beats soon became a blinding flash of light. When Lily opened her eyes, the gauntlets were around her arms, replacing the fighting gloves that she had on before.

**You seek for the peace of the world, **a deep yet smooth voice said in her mind. **In return, we will lend you our powers.**

_Okay, is it just me or am I hearing voices in my head? _Lily asked herself, freaked out.

**You are our master, **the voice said again. **We will do as you desire.**

"Ooh, my, I am hearing voices in my head," Lily murmured to herself, still staring at the gauntlets.

**That is becuase there ARE voices in your head, **the voice replied. 

She blinked. "Huh?" 

The voice shuckled. **You have never experienced the weapons from the other realm, have you? **

"Uh...no."

**Then test your strength.**

Lily did as she was told and excecuted a punch. What came out was a punch surrounded by fire.

"Whoa..."

She did a few more test moves before looking at the gauntlets again. "This is pretty cool."

The voice in her mind chuckled. **You have yet to learn, young one. Much more to learn.**

"Whatever," Lily replied. "Oh, shit! I have to help Sakura out!"

She ran over to the opening that she fell through. There was nothing above her but clouds.

"Uh...nevermind," she muttered, realizing how high it was.

She looked around for another exit. Fortunately for her, there was one. "Wonder where this door leads to..."

"Damn, are they gever going to stop?" Seifer asked as he sliced down another snow faerie.

The fae he cut down split into two snow faeries. The others were having similar problems.

"They just keep on regenerating!" Quistis exclaimed as she wacked one away from her.

Rinoa casted yet another Firaga spell, disintegrating the fae that surrounded her. She blew away a wisp of hair in exhausting. Even though their enemies were critically fatal to Fire spells, there were too many of them.

"There's no end ot this..." she said.

A banging sound rumbled next to her. She looked at it and noticed that the wall was moving. _Huh? _The banging noise continued except it got even louder. When it ceased, Rinoa looked at the uneven wall curiously. Suddenly the wall blasted open, revealing Lily on the other side.

"Damn, the freakin' door FINALLY opens!" she shouted in frustration.

"Lily!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"Rinoa!" Lily exclaimed at the same time. She looked at their surroundings. "What the hell happened here?"

"Lily, don't just gawk and stare there, dammit!" Seifer yelled as he cut down another fae. "Help us out!"

"Whatever you say, Boss," she muttered before punching at a snow fae that was about to attack her.

The fae screeched in pain before fading away. Rinoa and Quistis blinked. _It disappeared._

"Oh, hey, that's new; they're not real," Lily commented as she took down a few more. She grinned enthusiastically as they too vanished. _Awesome! Let's try this out..._ "Rolling Blaze!!"

A fire wall spread across the room, melting all the ice and snow while disintegrating the snow faeries at the same time. In no more than five minutes, everything had returned to it once was: a hallway.

"Whoa..." Selphie murmured.

"Where's Sakura?" Squall asked Lily.

Lily shrugged. "I dunno. We got separated when we were at the Clock Tower."

"What?!?" Gene blurted out.

"Where did you get those gauntlets, Lily?" Kereberos asked.

"We have to help Alex!" Sakura Wolfe pleaded.

Squall nodded. "Sakura's right. We have no time to explain. Let's find Ultimecia's throne and fast."

When she saw Lily fall into the abyss below, Sakura Leonhart could do nothing but look away and face the obstacle ahead. Omega Weapon flew itself to the ground, staring furiously at her for intruding on its territory. Sakura returned the stare with one of her own. _Here goes..._

"Eden!"

Eden appeared before her in its magnificent glory as she summoned it. Its blazing white eyes pierced at the Weapon. Sakura went up to the GF, putting a hand on one of its tentacles.

"I'm sorry if I put such a weak creature against you," she said to it, "but can you please give me some time?"

**You do not need to apologize, **the Guardian Force said. **I will do as you wish. Please regain your full strength again.**

"Thank you," she whispered before dashing past Omega weapon to the room that it was guarding.

Reaching safe ground, Sakura entered in the room that, like the hidden room where Lily fell through, was etched in white marble. In the center hovered a silver stone: the Rosetta stone.

The gang spilled into the throne room where, unlike the other castle that was located on the uppermost area of the castle, lay smack dab in the middle of the castle.

"Is this it?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Lily confirmed.

They were all looking around frantically for the person who had vanished into thin air.

"Where's Alex?" Rinoa asked worriedly.

To answer her question, Alex suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slammed into a wall. He grimaced in pain on impact and fell to the ground.

"Alex!"

She started to run to him when Squall held her back just in time. An invisible barrier revealed itself in electrifying shockwaves.

"The entire area is sealed with this barrier," Squall said, taking a look around. "There's no way in or out."

"W-why isn't he healing?" Lily asked. "The kid's battered everywhere. Didn't he heal his wounds before?"

Ultimecia's laugh echoed in the room. "Hahahahaha, it seems that your precious family and friends have kome to see your death, young kub."

She appeared by her throne, smiling evilly at the young teen. Her bloodsword dripped with blood of not her own. She began to slowly walk towards his struggling figure.

_She may have the same face..._Zell thought. _But her entire outlook is totally different._

_Wings..._Quistis thought along the same lines. _Where are her wings?_

Ignoring the presence of an audience, Alex used his gunblade as a cane to get on one knee. His breathing was haggard as he struggled to control it. Blood trickled down the side of his face, flowed freely from his right shoulder, his ribcage, everywhere. Ultimecia stopped halfway from where she was.

"Get up," she ordered. "I know that you are witholding that unike poer of yours that killed Phaetos. It's useless to defeat me like this."

Alex's breathing soon regulated, and he stood up without answering. Taking his gunblade off the ground, he looked up. His eye glowed a dark amber around his normal sapphire. His stare just froze the audience with fear.

_I've never seen him look like that before, _Kenji thought.

_Those eyes...those eyes are totally different from the others. _Lily thought.

_What..._Sakura Wolfe thought, eyes filled with tears at the sight of her best friend. _What happened to him? That's not Alex at all!!_

Alex took a couple of steps forward. Ultimecia, unfazed by his cold stare, smiled in delight as she fell into an offensive stance. _That's more like it._

"Here I go," Alex announced monotonously before disappearing.

The sudden advance in speed shocked Ultimecia a bit, but she managed to block the attack in time. Before she could take the lapse to her advantage, however, Alex had disappeared again. Once again Ultimecia blocked, but she wasn't sure what to make out of Alex's act. His action were starting to make her frustrated.

"Do you think that your petty triks will work?!?" she asked annoyingly and fired an Ultima spell at him.

Alex was shot back against another wall again, but he managed to slide down to the ground instead of falling face first. He clutched the wound in his side, grimacing in pain.

"It's time to end this game of kat and mouse. Even if you don't surrender and die, I'll still retrieve Griver from your korpse," she stated, raising her blood sword. "Die."

~

"We have to help him!" Kereberos shouted.

"Yeah, but how do we break the barrier?" Seifer asked.

Lily punched at it, but it absorbed the hit. "Damn..."

~

Ultimecia sliced horizontally with her sword. Above Alex, a balcony collapsed and was about to fall straight on top of him.

"ALEX!!" Rinoa shouted.

Alex had looked up when she cried out. _Oh, shit..._ He couldn't move out in time.

The balconly never fell on him. Actually, it never even touched the ground. The others and Ultimecia could only stare in shock as Alex opened his eye. He too was surprised to find the person holding up the balcony.

"Geez, do we always have to get you out of trouble?" the person in front of him asked in a teasing voice.

"L-Luna?" Alex asked.

Luna smiled back at her little brother as she held the balcony piece effortlessly with one hand.

"Hey, long time no see," she said.

"How are you still alive?!?" Ultimecia exclaimed. "You were suppossed to be dead."

"Well, you see, with you still around, I can't exactly rest in peace," Luna slyly replied.

Out of anger, Ultimecia shot out two Aero blasts. Those spells never made it either, for another figure had sliced them in half. Kenji couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kajimi?"

Phoenix smiled, whipping her katana back in its sheath. "The same goes here."

"That's impossible!" Ultimecia shouted in denial. "How can you still be alive as well?"

"Bwuahahahaha, Sakura Leonhart is back in action!" a voice shouted from above.

Sakura stood on a balcony high above Ultimecia, smiling triumphantly. 

"You..." Ultimecia growled.

Sakura jumped off and landed softly on the ground. "Oh, it feels great to be back."

The barrier around the others was starting to weaken...

"How could you.." Ultimecia said.

"It was actually your fault to revive me," Sakura explained. "Because I learn my magic by absorbing spells that were cast on me: dead or alive."

"What are you going to do, Ultimecia?" Phoenix asked. "The four children whom you have feared are together now."

"I will not be defeated like this!" Ultimecia said, throwing down her bloodsword.

Her missing wings appeared, carrying her far above her enemies. A red aura began to surround her body. "Guardian of the UnderRealm, Ark, come forth!"

A rather large knight clad in white armor sprung up from Ultimecia's void. Nothing was seen of its face, just souless green eyes.

"Hyne..." Lily swore.

"Hahahah, do you think that I didn't prepare for this? Did you think that I didn't find another Guardian Force to replace Griever?!? Fools! Your time has run out!" Ultimecia said.

Their surroundings began to fade as she spread her arms. "Ark, make them regret for their existence!"

The GF's eyes glowed in response.

"That aura is huge?" Sakura mumured.

"So, what do we do?" Luna asked as she threw away the balcony. 

"There's only one thing left to do," Phoenix answered as they all turned to their little brother.

Alex,smiling slightly out of amusement and fear, nodded.

The barrier disintegrated.

"Hey, it's gone!" Zell shouted.

Alex stood, letting his eyes completely shift to Griever's. The Griever ring on his necklace shined brightly.

"Shockwave Pulsar!!"

The two GFs collided in a bright clash. The only things that were heard were Griever's roar of vengence and Ultimecia's ear piercing scream...

**_Alex..._**

_Ugh..._

**_Alex!_**

_Huh?_

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

He groaned as sunlight hit his face. Opening his eye, he found himself looking up at his sister's face.

"Sakura?"

Sakura grinned. "Hey there, you big sleepy head. We did it."

"Huh?!?" He sat up and looked around. They were on the shores of Edea's Orphanage.

"What..."

"You passed out after calling Griever. The castle's destroyed. There's no trace of it left," Sakura replied.

"What about Phoenix and Luna?" he asked.

**_What about us? _**Phoenix replied.

Alex turned around to find the ghosts of his two sisters looking at him strangely. "So, it wasn't..."

**_Hey, we can't be alive forever, you know, _**Luna replied, laughing.

"I only gave them a limit on their lifespan since they have been dead for too long of a time before I revived them," Sakura explained.

"Oh..."

The sun was rising from the east. Alex turned to look at it. It had never looked so beautiful in his eyes until now...

The orphanage gang was standing in front of the entrance to Edea's stone house. Both the past and the future were bidding their goodbyes.

"So...I guess this is it," Seifer said. "Time Compression isn't going to come back anymore."

"Yeah..." Lily replied. "It'll soon decompress back to normal in a few minutes."

More silence.

"Well, what do we do now?" Zell asked. "I mean, for the future since we know what's going to happen and all."

"Just live your life to the fullest," Sakura said. "Whatever you do, just don't worry about the future. It might change."

"So, it's really over..." Quistis murmured.

_Was it really? _Alex thought to himself. _Is it really over?_

Time was beginning to make an impact on their surroundings.

"It's been nice meeting you all," Rinoa said to everyone.

"You too..." Sakura replied sadly. "It's been nice getting to see you guys again."

Squall smiled, a rare smile, at his remaining children. "Good luck to you guys."

Sakura grinned, putting Alex into a headlock. "Hey, we'll be okay. You just worry about yourselves."

"Ow, hey, Sis, can't you be nicer to the injured?" Alex complained.

Time soon returned to normal, the battle against Ultimecia being only a memory in the past.....

~

"Come on, Rinny, just breathe," Squall said, holding her hand. "And push."

Rinoa gripped his hand tightly as she took a deep breath, grimacing in pain as the doctors and nurses frantically ran around the hosptial room for supplies. She bit her lip to stifle a cry.

"You..." she said, letting go of Squall's hand and grabbing him by the collar. "You are SO going to pay for this, Squall Leonhart."

Squall laughed a bit nervously, wiping away some of the sweat on his wife's face. "Hey, it's not really my fault, honey."

"Okay, Mrs. Leonhart, keep on going, they're almost out," the doctor replied.

Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand again, her grip so tight that he was beginning to feel bruises on it. After a few more agonizing minutes, a baby's cry could be heard. Squall could see its arms flail wildly as the nurses cut away at the fluid that was still wrapped around it. He smiled tiredly, the twelve hours of his wife's labor getting to him. However, Rinoa gripped his hand tightly again and snapping him back to her situation.

"Rinny?"

"That's...it's still...," Rinoa said.

Another minute of pushing and another baby crying. This time, the doctor was cleaning the child up before she handed two children to the new parents.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Leonhart," the doctor announced to them, handing them the babies. "You have twin baby girls."

The four were given some privacy afterwards. Squall looked down at the baby in his arms and in Rinoa's. They looked so small. The baby girl in his arms was stretching out its arms, looking at him curiously. Squall had never seen so much hair on a newborn's head. Very faint violet streaks were seen. He looked at his fatigued wife who was holding the other girl. They looked at each other, smiling.

"I'll take back what I said before," Rinoa said.

"I figured..." Squall said, looking down at the baby girl in his arms again.

"What do you want to name them?" 

Squall smiled at his wife. She was thinking the same thing. 

"This one's Luna. The other one's Phoenix."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hahaha...it's done! I'm done with this fic!!! Er...maybe not:

WHAT'S TO COME...the Epilogue....


	18. Epilogue: Facing the Future

Epilouge ~ Facing the Future

Was Ultimecia really gone? That thought had still lingered in Alex's mind as time passed by.....

Five years later ~ Raine's Memorial

A figure stood in front of a beautifully decorated grave. A gentle breeze blew against his face, his only eye staring sadly at the grave before him. Etched on it were six names....

The man looked around seventeen or so with a lean, muscular frame. He wore a red shirt and casual black pants with his black trenchcoat slung over the shoulder with one hand. In the other hand he held a bouquet of flowers. That hand also held a silver ring in his finger, reflecting off the sun's rays.

"It's been a long time," he said to nobody in particular, setting the flowers on the grave. "But I've been pretty busy with missions and all..."

Another gust of wind blew through, letting his midnight black hair fly in all directions. 

"I've kept a pretty low profile on my real name," he continued. "Only the people I trust like Sis and Sakura know it besides Shion."

"Hey, Alex!" a young woman shouted in a distance. "It's time to go!"

"I'll be right there," Alex replied, smiling back at the woman. He turned back to the grave. "Something strange has been going on in Timber where Grandpa Laguna used to work at. I'm going to check it out with my friends."

He began to leave and then stopped, turning back and smiling sadly. "I'll be back next year."

And so, the name Alexander Leonhart remained forever hidden from the public world. In his place was a cold hearted assassin named Shion Triest.

~Fin~

* * *

AUTHORESS NOTES: Mwuahahahaha...thank you all for reading! Wow...I just read the date on this fic and it's been more than nine months in the making and I'm finally done! And no, the story does not end here ^_^. I'm thinking of making a sequel (which I'm planning it to be only seven chapters), but I need your help! Should I or should I not continue? If you want me to continue, I'll continue! If you don't want me to continue, I still will continue! ^^; Just need a little feedback, ya know? Anyways, happy holidays, minna, and stay tuned!!

~Ayame-chan 


End file.
